Hinata In Wonderland
by gaara'sGurl101
Summary: After being humiliated by Naruto's rejection heartbroken, Hinata decides she is going to run away and never return to Kohona, until she stumbles upon a ancient well that will throw her into a world of demons and meet some new friends along the way and a youkai named Koga that will change her life and heart forever.
1. Ditched

Title: Hinata In Wonderland

Characters: Hinata/Koga

Disown: Inuyasha /Naruto

Chapter 1: Ditched

**A/N: I had decided I'm going to do a Inuyasha crossover with Hinata, because there aren't any and besides she is my favorite character also Hinata does deserve someone. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story and another thing** **I'm open to suggestion so if you have any it's okay. **

The sun wasn't even out the air seemed to be cool and comfortable for the young heiress, she was enjoying this weather a lot because it makes her feel confident and another thing Hinata was smiling because today is special day Hinata confesses to her one true love and her longtime secret crush Naruto Uzimaki.

Hinata had a crush on Naruto for a pretty long time but, she would never say anything or told anyone about it, because she doesn't have enough confidence to talk him about something like or having the tendency to faint right in front him. Hinata was not going to do any of that because she was confident that he was going to accept it and they could be a happy couple. Hinata was trying to break the nervous feeling she was feeling Hinata decided to hum a tune to distract herself from feeling so nervous.

She was excited to confess to Naruto, Hinata was happy and nervous wondering if it was wanting have a relationship with her;there are certain reasons why Hinata was feeling this way is because for one she never done something like this before or had this feeling about anyone accept for Naruto. The second reason why Hinata was feeling nervous because she doesn't know if he is going to accept it because she heard rumors circling around about Naruto and Sakura are officially a couple now which is surprising because she would always abuse Naruto on everything stupid mistakes he made even if it does mean insulting Sasuke.

"Hopefully, he accepts it" Hinata thought

Hinata hasn't gotten a chance to talk to Naruto because he is busy with his friends and, they seemed to be drifting apart which worried Hinata because she was always a good friend towards him even though, others treated him different. Before he came so distant with her they would always hang out with each other talk about their problems ranging from teammates,family problems and missions. Either that he would help her improve her gentle fist with the use of his Kage no justu clones as practice, he doesn't even do that anymore now he is different he is distant and is always brushing her to the side.

Hinata just wanted to catch up with him and see how he is doing Hinata wondered if Sakura had beaten him up again for doing something stupid as usual while praising the Uchida as a god kissing the ground he walks on. Hinata sighed to stop thinking about that and was waited patiently for Naruto so, she can talk to him and tell him how she really feels about him.

"I hope he didn't forget" Hinata thought

Hinata was waiting over an hour he should have been here this was making Hinata extremely nervous so, she started tapping on the bench waiting for Naruto to come there was a couple of things that came to mind about Naruto wondering where does his loyalty lies with her. Hinata was thinking to himself if he was actually being a true friend or was he just doing this to play a joke on her because if it is then, congratulations you fooled her and you can come out now.

When she looked up and noticed the sun was going down, Hinata was looking around to see if Naruto had showed up and there was no sign of him at all and, Hinata gave a sad sigh so, far her day wasn't going as she planned it to be actually, it was the worst day of her life. Hinata sighed it was not a joke at all he actually ditched her again to be with his friends again and this made Hinata really sad cause she had considered him a good friend.

Hinata waited about another hour this time until, it was nightfall Hinata had giving up on waiting and went to go look for him wonder why did he ditch her, he should have said something instead, he just stood her up. Hinata wasn't mad at all okay, Hinata was lying deep down inside she was upset because, she wanted to know what was going on with him why was he being so cold towards her she has done nothing but, been nice towards him when others were not nice to him at all they hated him.

Hinata walked away from the bench and,started searching for Naruto Hinata was walking around the shopping district of Kohona looking all over for him until, she snapped her fingers and remembered where he would be at his favorite place the ramen stand. Hinata was frustrated because she was a good friend towards him and she never judged him or even hit him she would always care for him and cherished him as if they were siblings taking care of one another.

Hinata looked around the Kohona district and saw Naruto eating ramen with his friends laughing and talking like they know each other for years, Hinata took a deep breath as she was going to enter the lion's den because Sakura and Hinata were not on the best of terms because Hinata would always defend Naruto from Sakura who was physically,mentally abusive towards him.

Hinata took another deep breath and walked towards the Ramen stand were the girls were gossiping among themselves, and talking about everybody accept for Temari who remained quiet because it's not good to gossip about anyone cause it makes things worse. Temari notice Hinata was coming this way, within a couple of moments there was silence while Hinata stood there in silence Without saying a word at all until, Hinata made a small cough and spoke.

"How come I wasn't invited?" asked Hinata

They all turned around saw Hinata standing there in complete silence while the girls had stopped there whispers and giggles for a moment, Hinata wanted to know why are they acting like this she has not done anything wrong just been good friends towards him. Sakura looked at Hinata with a smile as she was finishing up her ramen, with trying think of a another excuse as to why Hinata wasn't invited to join them.

"We forgot, sorry " Sakura fibbed

"Yeah, I thought Ino-chan invited you" Tenten asked

"No, I thought you did" Ino spoken as she looked at Tenten

"Sorry, I just forgot" Tenten replied

"It's okay, where is Naruto-kun I need to talk to him" said Hinata in a polite tone

"He is right there Naruto-kun!" Sakura called out

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" said Naruto in a cheerful tone

"Hi" Hinata said nonchalantly

"You said you needed to tell me something" Naruto said as his voice was filled with curiosity

Hinata pointed her fingers very hesitantly and looked at her blonde friend honestly Hinata could see that it was not the right time to tell him, because from the looks of it they were enjoying herself having a good time Hinata wanted to wait another time to tell him. Hinata was about to walk away until, she realized today is the day Hinata was going to tell him the truth and he was going to hear it whether he likes it or not.

"Can we discuss this privately" Hinata insisted

"It's okay, we can discuss here" Naruto said with a smile

Hinata stared at Naruto and Hinata was calm,cool and collected but, deep down inside it was hard for her to say anything because Hinata's heart was beating really fast as she was going to tell him how she really feels about her long time friend soon-to-be boyfriend. Hinata gripped her jacket tight as possible but, not choking herself she looked up at Naruto with a big smile on her face.

"Um, Naruto-kun, you know we known each other for a pretty long time" said Hinata as she grew with anxiety

"Yes" Naruto said as he urged her to go on

"I want us to be more then just friends" said Hinata as her face was flushing crimson pink

"You mean together like a relationship?" Naruto asked

Hinata nodded while Naruto was shock about the confession from Hinata and, to be honest Naruto saw Hinata as a friend not having a relationship with her because she seemed like a little sister towards him just somebody he to talk with not have a relationship. Naruto wanted to let Hinata down easy but, he didn't want to hurt her in the process and Naruto knew it was going hurt her probably damage her permanently.

"Um, about that" Naruto said as he place her hand on Hinata's shoulder

"What do mean?" Hinata asked as her tone was changing

"He's my boyfriend" Sakura interrupted as she kissed him on the cheek

"Sorry Hinata-chan, I have somebody else" Naruto said looking at Sakura with a smile

"Oh, um congratulations" said Hinata trying to hold back her tears

"I'm so sorry Hinata-chan, you didn't have a chance" said Sakura being a concerned friend

Hinata was still stunned wiping the tears from her eyes and was feeling ashamed maybe this why Naruto had ditched her cause he was spending time with his new girlfriend Sakura that explains it why he has been so distant with her. Hinata was about to go in a frenzy she need an escape route so, she can escape the painful humiliation that she just received right now.

"Um, I have to go okay" Hinata said as her voice was breaking down

"Okay, see you later" Naruto said

Hinata was running as fast as possible but, at the same time holding back her tears which was extremely difficult to do that within a few moments she was wiping her tears away with her sleeve and trying to act tough when deep down inside she was angry,frustrated and betrayed, after all she has done for him it wasn't enough it was just pointless and just wanted to go home to forget about the whole ordeal like it never happened and just get on with her life thinking about how important their friendship was which doesn't mean anything to him.

Hinata was home not wanting to be bothered she ran straight to her bedroom and locked the door she just stood their in complete silence within a split second Hinata was sobbing uncontrollably buried in her sorrow and misery as her heart was broken into million pieces. Hinata was the ground in fetal position and just started crying non-stop honestly Hinata couldn't control herself this was the most depressing that ever happened to her.

Hinata buried her face with a pillow and was sobbing not only was she sad but, because she was rejected and is embarrassed because now everyone knows she had a crush on Naruto and to top it all off she was rejected in front of him which made everything worse then, they are before. It was tearing her apart because she really thought there was an emotional connection between them when he was just needed a friend to lean on and that was Hinata.

"Why didn't he tell me" Hinata sobbed

Hinata laid on the ground for a couple of hours in silence trying to figure out what has happened to her, until she hears a knock on the door Hinata did not want to be alone and nobody to bother her not even her sister until, their was another knock at the door, Hinata gave a small grunt the door had suddenly, opened it was her sister Hanabi with a worried look on her face.

"Hinata-chan, what happened?" said Hanabi with a worried look on her face

Hanabi knew something was wrong with Hinata cause she never seen Hinata like this before so, she knew it was trouble and she was going to get to the bottom of it even if it means bribing her sister into telling her the truth. Hanabi hugged Hinata again as she was telling her to be quiet because Hanabi did not want her father to come into the room because she already knew what was going to happen next and she does not need that right now because Hinata was in serious mourning.

"I told Naruto, I loved him and he-" said Hinata as tears fell from her face

"It's okay, Hinata-chan" said Hanabi in a motherly tone

"He only saw me has a friend" said Hinata as she was catching her breath

"How about we fix some tea okay" Hanabi spoken

"Okay'' Hinata sniffled

They went towards the kitchen to have tea and cinnamon buns maybe that will cheer her up, Hanabi handed her some teaand the plate of cinnamon buns knowing they are Hinata's favorite food she just placed the tea on the table and stared at Hanabi did not say a word. Hinata did not feel like eating or talking at all instead, she just wanted is to cry in her own pity and sink further into depression.

"Come on, Hinata-chan cheer up" Hannabi advised

"I'm not hungry" said Hinata as there was no emotion in her voice

"Oh, come on there your favorite" Hanabi begged

"I said I'm not hungry" said Hinata with a hint of anger in her voice

Hanabi pushed the plate of cinnamon buns towards her sister, Hinata stared just stared at them and push them back to Hanabi Hinata got up from the table and walked away from her from the looks of things it was terrible Naruto broken her heart and has nothing to say about it , he was going to pay for it in the long run. she went to her room slamming the door Hinata was fuming with anger, right now was the wrong time to deal with her because she was not in a good mood at all she thought this was going to good day when in reality it turned out to the worst day of her life.

"Oh, this is bad" said Hanabi with fear in her voice

Hinata laid on her bed in complete silence reflecting on what has happened so far, for one thing she was completely humiliated and rejected so far everything was going terrible from confessing to her true love and got rejected on the spot to being ditched to spend time with his girlfriend what more could go wrong . Hinata buried her face in the pillow and started sobbing softly until, she had fallen asleep waiting for the aftermath to come which is in store for tomorrow and from the looks of it was not going to be a good outcome.

**A\N: Hopefully you enjoyed the story, I'll update soon. BYE!**


	2. Running Away

Title: Hinata In Wonderland

Characters: Kouga/Hinata

Disown: Inyuasha/ Naruto

Chapter 2: Running Away

**A/N: Instead of Sessoharmu being paired with Hinata, I choose Kouga instead there is a reason why because there completely opposites and both of them can learn from each other and besides Kouga is really** **cute!^^ I just wanted to make that clear anyway, thank you for reviewing I really appreciated now on with the story...**

Hinata stared at ceiling thinking about what has happened so,far being depressed and devastated about the rejection from Naruto her long time crush who she wanted to be with but, she knew it was not going to happen at all because he got his wish and is satisfied with his girlfriend Sakura the perfect happy more Hinata thought about Naruto the difficulty it was for her to get on with her life because she really loved him more than being friends.

Hinata turned to the right staring at the picture of her friends surrounded her,and how happy she was Hinata slammed the picture frame down bothering not to even look at it just made her angry thinking about it knowing it was complete lie. Hinata couldn't sit here and sulk about it all day, she had to get up and move on with her life so, at least Hinata managed to get herself out of bed in the morning that was a good thing.

Even though it was small improvement but, at least she was going to put on a smile on her face and, just forget the whole ordeal about being rejected. Hinata walked outside her room saw her little sister Hanabi coming this way with a smile on her face trying to cheer up Hinata who was still depressed about the rejection.

"Good morning" Hanabi beamed

"Hn" Hinata drawled

"Come on, cheer up for me please!" Hanabi begged

".."

"Please" Hanabi pleaded

"I'm fine there is nothing to worry about" Hinata said cheerfully

To be honest Hinata couldn't cheer up at all, she was too depressed to even think about anything instead, she just wanted to be in solitude reflecting on what she has done so far which was nothing not even having the confidence to stand up for herself which is what Hinata is trying to do gain some confidence because this ordeal had torn her down. Well at least Hinata went to the breakfast table so, at least she could eat something and get on with the day,Hinata was eating slowly reflecting on what her day might be hopefully, it was going to be a good outcome and everyone could just forget about it which they probably would.

_"What more could go wrong"_ Hinata thought to herself

Instead of being drowned in her misery, her father advised Hinata to go the training grounds to relive some of the stress and stopped being so depressed because it was ruining everybody mood even his and, he does not need that right now. Hinata went into her room to get dressed after she was done with her daily routine she went out the training grounds the first,thing she was going to work on was archery Hinata been secretly training on her own she never told anyone about her archery skills because she doesn't want to ruin the clan's reputation of having the byakugan when reality this clan has so many secrets Kohona doesn't know half of them only one and that was only the Hyuga Affair.

_"If only I told him sooner, we would have been together"_ Hinata thought

Hinata walked over to were she had her archery equipment Hinata picked up her bow and arrow as she was placing the arrow inside the bow,secondly, Hinata stood back were she could get a good aim at the target. Hinata took a deep breath pulling the bow back being careful not to break the bow, within a few seconds she let go of the arrow as she watched the arrow follow the target. Hinata smiled at her little victory getting a direct hit of the target and she did it a couple of times she was actually happy that she archive something.

_"At least still got it"_ Hinata said to herself

After she finished her archery lesson she decides to do target practice with her kunais, Hinata was throwing her kunais hard as possible getting almost every target this was actually helping her a lot because she was taking out all her anger and frustration out and it felt so good. Hinata was taking a couple of breaths as she was finishing up her target practice the more she thought about it the angrier Hinata was becoming.

_"Stupid idiot, I can't believe it"_ Hinata thought

After she was finished up with target practice now, it was time for her to work on her gentle fist, Hinata was actually glad to do this technique because it was a stress relief on her end because Hinata was going to take it out on her targets.

Hinata noticed the more angry she was becoming the stronger her hits were maybe she needs to do this more often after, Hinata was finished she paused took a couple of breaths and looked around she had broken every wooden target around she smiled until, she heard a clap Hinata turned around and spotted her friend Temari was right there with a smile on her face.

"You had improved a lot" Temari praised

Temari wanted see how Hinata was doing since that incident had happen,Temari felt sorry for Hinata because she was really had high hopes for the two of them instead, her heart was shattered into a million pieces because Naruto couldn't see it only he would be naive because there is a good looking girl is staring at him right in the face while Sakura well that is just a mystery to us all.

Instead Temari was going to ignore the whole thing and just see how Hinata is doing she could think about this later while she is going to have a long talk with Naruto until, his brain explodes either that or he is realizes that Hinata was the one for him.

"Oh, Thank you" Hinata said bashfully

"So, Hinata" Temari said trying to strike up a conversation

"Yes" Hinata asked

"Um, how are you holding up after the whole Naruto thing" Temari asked trying not to make her cry

"I'm doing okay, but it still hurts" Hinata dejectedly

"It will be okay" Temari said in a motherly way

Hinata nodded it did hurt her, to the core and she is still trying to process what happened so far, she realizes that she has to move on with her life, she couldn't just let one simple like this tear her down she is Hyuga for crying out loud she needs to stand up for herself and take pride within herself. Temari hugged Hinata to make her at least feel better It's not the end of the world so, cheer up Hinata smiled wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I know" Hinata said as

"Hey, maybe you might find somebody cuter than Naruto" Temari joked

Hinata's face turned bright red

" Y-Y-You r-r-really t-t-think s-s-so" Hinata stammered as her face was still a pinkish red

"Yeah" Temari said with a smile

"Thanks" Hinata beamed with confidence

"Now, stop sulking and let's go to the sweet shop how does that sound" Temari decided as she took Hinata by the hand

"Okay, that will be fine" Hinata said cheerfully

Hinata was glad to have somebody comfort her and, it was Temari she was really a good friend just because she is Kazekage's daughter doesn't mean anything, she is a person and everyone should respect that even though people feared her in combat. They were walking out the compound as they were socializing with each other she had spotted Naruto with the boys and, this made Hinata extremely nervous like she was getting ready to go into a panic attack while Temari was there to comfort her so, it will be all right.

"It will be okay" Temari said

Hinata did not want to be bothered instead she wanted to just leave and forget about the whole thing Hinata knew hat she should not have came here in the first place because if Naruto was here and, she wasn't even ready to talk to him instead she just wanted to go away somewhere far from here. Hinata was about to walk away that was until, Naruto called her to come over and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hinata-chan" Naruto called out

"Naruto, what is it" Hinata spoken in calm manner

"Listen, the reason why I don't—" Naruto explained

"I highly understand" Hinata interrupted him from saying something that he would regret in the long run

"Hinata-chan, I don't see you as my girlfriend" Naruto confessed

Hinata's heart just dropped and shattered into millions of pieces when he said that, he really hurt Hinata without even knowing it her face was calm and cool but deep down inside she was seething with anger it was so bad Hinata wanted to slap some common sense into Naruto. Hinata wasn't going to do cause her heart wasn't like instead it was pure, kind and innocent so, whatever decision he makes she will respected it and, will always be there for him whenever he needs a shoulder to cry on which is Hinata.

"I thought we were" Hinata questioned

"I only see you as my little sister" Naruto confessed

"A sister" Hinata repeated

"Yes" Naruto spoken

Hinata blinked her eyes as tears started to watering up tears were falling down her face, Hinata had quickly wiped them with her sleeve and sniffling as she looked at Naruto tears fell down her lilac colored eyes Hinata hopes he remember this face because this was the last time he was going to see this face ever again because she was going to runaway and never return. Hinata took a deep breath and stared at Naruto wiping the tears from her eyes and, she just put on a small smile on her face like she would always do to cover up her real feelings as usual and get stepped on.

"I thought, you cared about me" Hinata said sniffling

"I still do but, just as friends" Naruto reminded Hinata

"Okay" Hinata said silently

Naruto smiled at her and pulled her into a hug but,Hinata pushed him away not wanting Sakura to get the wrong idea cause she is extremely obsessive and protective of her boyfriend cause she could get jealous real quick cause she is not the center of attention. Naruto looked at Hinata as her face was somber there was no life to it instead it was sadness pain and, sorrow she took a step back and, smiled at her blonde friend.

"I don't want your girlfriend to get the wrong idea" Hinata murmured

She walked away from him wiping the tears from her face honestly, Hinata was hurt and she doesn't know what to do anymore so, she thought of an idea, Hinata exactly knew what to do tonight Hinata was going to runaway from Kohona and never return. Hinata couldn't be miserable anymore and ruin his happiness while she is sinking into depression and a state of denial she was going to go insane so, she made this choice on her own.

"I can't ruin his happiness" Hinata cried

Hinata was constantly wiping the tears that were falling down her pale cheeks ,Hinata decided she was going to run away and never return after, she was finishing up crying Hinata took a deep breath trying to figuring out where was she going to go instead, she was just going to travel around see the world because Hinata had a very sheltered life living under her father's care that was another reason why she wanted to leave was her father to learn secrets about her mother because when she was young Hinata heard so many rumors about her and wondered if her was really a witch.

She had started to pack her things only a few items her clothes, weapon and some food, Hinata had another thing on her mind wondering about her teammates how are they going to react when she runs away from home because Shino and Kiba were like brothers towards her and, they would have done everything in the power to stop Naruto for being so stupid probably beat him to bloody pulp which was something he would expect from Kiba, Shino he would just question Naruto on his stupid actions while Akumaru would probably do what his master tells him to do but, right now they are on a mission so no worries.

Hinata sighed as she picked up her bag and carrying it on her shoulders along with her katana also her bow and arrow so she can do some more practice she was getting better at it so, she decides to try it again probably use it for combat.

On the other hand Hinata could careless right now because Hinata just needs some peace and quiet to clear her mind and, get her thoughts together so, she can at least pull herself together. Hinata looked out her window at her home for one last time thinking about the good times they shared all the sweet memories Hinata had decided to write Naruto a letter.

_"I'll wait until, everyone is asleep"_ Hinata thought

Hinata waited patiently for the night to come and finally it was here everyone was asleep even the elders retired for the night now it was her chance but, she had to be extremely quite because she didn't want to wake up anyone so, she crept quietly in the night walking past the sleeping elders. Being quiet not to wake up anyone, she was about to walk away until, she heard Hanabi's voice which made her frozen dead in her tracks.

"Hinata, what are you doing" Hanabi asked

"Leaving" Hinata stated

"What?! Why are you doing this" Hanabi asked as she eyed her sister suspiciously

"Because, I don't want to interfere with Naruto's happiness" Hinata explained

"Oh, I will give it about a couple of days" Hanabi joked

"I'm serious" Hinata said in a harsh whisper

"Well, be careful and good luck" Hanabi whispered

"Here give this Naruto if you see him" Hinata said handing a scroll with his name attached to it

"Okay" Hanabi said with a nod

"Don't tell anyone about this, it's our little secret" Hinata said as she put her fingers to her lips

"Okay" Hanabi said as she walked away

Hinata sighed and picked up her shoes put them on, Hinata was walking quietly out the gates of her home waving goodbye to it, instead of reminiscing about the past she had to move quickly if she doesn't want the guards to catch her so, she had decided to go underground where she couldn't be detected, so she went through the tunnels because they were easier and she knew a way to get out of them cause she read about them in a book at the library.

She looked at the end of the tunnel she knew was out of Kohona because there was no landmark only a forest full of trees, Hinata looked at the open wide space as, the moon hung in the raven night sky like a diamond, Hinata took one last step waved goodbye to her old home with a smile on her face. As Hinata walked quietly out the forest thinking about her friends and loved ones but, then she picked up the pace if she did not want to get caught.

"Goodbye, Kohakgure" Hinata whispered

As she was passing through the forest area wanted to get away from Kohona far as possible so, in the morning she would already be gone, Hinata sped fast as possible hopping from tree to tree actually, Hinata was surprised that she was moving really fast. As everything was starting to blur right before her eyes which was pretty cool but after about an endless hour of running Hinata grew tired and needed to find a place to sleep.

Hinata looked around and saw a abandoned house, it looked to be pretty nice and comfortable so, she decided that she was going to sleep there for the night, She was walking over to the abandoned place and opened the door to the large place it was pretty big inside. Hinata started to look around wondering why people haven't been inside this place as she looked around this place wasn't a house at all it was temple.

Hinata looked around this place and what appeared to worship Hinata also spotted strange artifacts left here like they did not had enough time to prepared to leave as some of the remains were broken, shatter and even charred like there was a fire and, they did not have to escape. It was strange to Hinata as to why things were left here did something bad happen here or were they part of the infamous Uchida Massacre. Since this was a temple Hinata was going to respect it not touching anything or destroying it because Hinata's mother told always respect the spirits whether there good or bad.

"_It's a temple _" Hinata thought

She decided to explore this place early in the morning, so she can further investigate because she was getting pretty sleepy so, she decides to rest because all that running does make you extremely tired so, she decides to lay down, Hinata pulled out her sleeping bag and unrolled it setting up like a bed she just laid down and, started to fall asleep dreaming about the the next day to explore this mysterious temple.

**A/N: I'm finally finished with chapter i'm so proud of myself, I hope you enjoyed because the next chapter is where Hinata goes into Inuyasha's world . I'll update soon BYE!**


	3. Falling

Title: Hinata In Wonderland

Characters: Kouga/ Hinata

Disown: Inyuasha/ Naruto

Chapter 3: Falling

Hinata woke up feeling good and refreshed from her good night asleep since the whole Naruto thing happened, she hasn't been able to because her mind was full of stress now, she able to sleep with ease because Hinata isn't worried about it anymore instead, she is more focused on other things like training and, not be bothered by anyone antics especially the two lovebirds Naruto and Sakura he won't be so happy after he reads the letter that was giving to him.

Hinata was shuddering over the whole ordeal at how they could be a really good couple well at least Sasuke is happy because he won't be bothered by the pink haired girl anymore. Hinata could not judge but, sooner or later he is going realized he made a mistake but,maybe Naruto is happy so, Hinata was not going to judge him because she not like that and, it is bad to judge people maybe that is why Sakura and Ino have bad luck cause they talk about people too much. Instead of thinking about that Hinata was just going to explore this beautiful temple.

Hinata looked around and noticed the sun was shining on the palace it was truly beautiful like but it was decorated like a palace but, Hinata realized this is a place of worship as she turned around now she got a closer look of the temple Hinata also observed they took time and care to decorate this temple because of how much work was put into the designs Hinata started walking around staring at the architecture of this place.

"Wow" Hinata said in amazement

Hinata was looking around and noticed the beautiful paintings and drawings that were on the wall but, there was one drawing that caught her eye, it looked to be her mother in the picture dressed in priestess clothing the reason why Hinata knew that was her mother was because of her eyes, that were sweet, calm and gentle but, the more Hinata stared at the portrait, she felt connect to it . Then, Hinata's eyes widen in surprise at what she seen could it be that her mother was priestess maybe she was that was probably somebody else so, she just ignored it and, kept on looking at something else.

"It's so beautiful here" Hinata said as her voice echoed

It truly a beautiful place something never seen before, it was truly a nice place to relax, it's so quiet you are easily trapped in your thoughts while on the other hand it is so peaceful you can actually forget that you are even inside the temple, It made Hinata's mind wonder a little bit as to why somebody would want to destroy this wonderful place that's what made her wonder it was a mystery to Hinata but, she didn't have time to think about it right now,

"Why would someone would destroy something so beautiful" Hinata thought

Hinata did not want to stay here any longer cause she was going to get caught if she stayed there any longer, So Hinata decided to pack her things as she was getting ready to leave out the temple, she heard a male voice calling her name and, this startled the young heiress a little bit made her want to leave out here soon as possible but, something else was telling her to stay here instead and she was going to figure out where the voice was coming from.

"Huh, whose there" Hinata said in a low whisper

She turned around trying to see if there was somewhere here but, there wasn't so, she was going to try again as she was about to walk away she heard the voice this time it's was clearer but, with a softer tone to it. Hinata was not going to leave like she was planning to do instead, Hinata was going to investigate the source of the voice but, she didn't find anyone but, something had caught her eye she noticed a seal on the door it was like Naruto's but the only difference it was more of an ancient design like it has been here a thousand of years probably more that from the designs of the seal.

"Why is there a seal on this door" Hinata pondered

Hinata was looking at the seal feeling it like it was engraved on the door with a sliver color on it ,Hinata was thinking about and it was making her anxious as to why there was a seal on the door and, was there something bad happened here in order for it to have a seal on the door. Hinata was trying to find away to open the seal on the door within a couple of seconds she noticed her finger was stained with blood without paying attention Hinata accidentally cut her finger since the wood was old she didn't know there a couple of sharp objects hidden in the wood.

"Shit" Hinata cursed

There was a small amount of blood that had fallen on the seal when that happened suddenly, there was a light purple glow Hinata was startled at what had happened within a few seconds there was a loud creak Hinata took a step back and, realized the door was opening and, suddenly the torches had lit the pathway in order for her to enter the dark mysterious room

Hinata was having second thoughts about going down there because, she was afraid of the dark and, secondly she did not know what was down their because it could be anything a rouge ninja, assassin or probably a monster sealed down in there. Hinata was about to leave like she promised that was until, she heard the voice again calling out her name, so being curious person that she is Hinata walked on the path were the torches were lit.

"Hello, is someone here" Hinata called out

Hinata had followed the path which had lead her to another room even though everything here was beautiful and all she still had to keep her guard up because she doesn't know what is down here so, she pulled out he kunai and was quietly creeping in the darkness with her delightful ninja skills. As she went down further into the room Hinata noticed the air was started to get cold like there were spirits down here and from the looks of things it was not good at all.

"That's strange" Hinata thought to herself

As Hinata was walking further down the temple she had noticed there was a large open space and when she looked around Hinata saw a couple of bones skulls, skeletons all over the place like there had been a great battle here. It made Hinata's spine shivered looking at the decayed bodies here even a few of them were charred like it was for a ritual sacrifice or being put to death for there wrong doing but, Hinata assumed nobody hasn't been down here in ages maybe even more.

"Maybe this is were sacrifices happened" Hinata thought

While she was busy exploring the place and wondered what happened here had noticed something that caught her eye it was a silver wolf here it was the most beautiful thing in the world, it was extremely rare to see something like that because they do not exist around here they were extinct 300 years ago, Hinata eyes widen to see a beautiful creature like this not by a long-run you will never see anything like it because they are rare and, very hard to find.

"Huh, what the" Hinata said

When Hinata turned to her right, she noticed the wolf was walking away and leading her to a path, Hinata was running towards the creature but, the more she tired to get closer to it the faster it was walking. Hinata was trying her best to keep up with the creature but, it was moving to fast or she was moving to slow for the wolf but, she still managed to keep up the paste after all, she did have good endurance and speed.

"Hey, wait" Hinata panted

Hinata was walking within a few moments Hinata had stopped moving to take a look around while the sliver wolf just stared at her and kept walking as Hinata was walking she heard the sound of a roaring waterfall when she took a look to the left Hinata saw a grand waterfall with a well behind the background. It was very beautiful and nice to look at all day but, she couldn't cause she wanted to get out of here.

"Huh, what the he-"Hinata said as she turned around

As she turned around the sliver wolf had disappeared from her sight, Hinata had stared at the place for a quick moment trying to make a wise decision here but, Hinata couldn't give up now so, she mine us well finished what she had started walking on the bridge which lead to an old ancient well that had probably been here more than a thousand years maybe even older

"Wow, it's so old" thought Hinata thought as she was inspecting the well

Hinata saw something sliver on the side of the well it was engraved on it and, the message was loud clear and when Hinata read the engraved message it had shook her to the core wondering what her mother had told her was completely true. Hinata had to read it again to make sure what it said was actually true and it was not a joke actually the note was serious about the whole ordeal.

_"Only those with a pure heart are worthy to seek knowledge of this world"_

Hinata was utterly confused and stunned at what the note was saying wonder if it was talking about Kohona or was it completely different, but how could there be another world it was only fables and legends right that people had the ability to travel to different worlds. It made her wonder about the stories that mother use to tell her were they true or was it impossible and utter complete nonsense her father would say to her.

"Another world?" Hinata questioned

"Can, be true is there another world" Hinata thought

When she was a little girl Hinata use to believe in things like this but, as Hiinata grew older she would stop believing because her father would always chastise her for believing in things like that or even worse she would be punished and she did not want that at all so, she just stopped believing all together. Hinata shuddered at those thoughts she never want to go back to that cause after her mother died he had became different he wasn't happy or joyful like he use to now, he is cold, harsh and strict towards her. Hinata was shaking her head trying to get those negative thoughts out of her head.

"It's not real" Hinata repeated

She was about to walk away until, she heard her name called again this time the voice was stern, loud and harsh it sounded like her father 's voice when she has done something wrong during training or when she is about to be scolded by her father, Hinata wanted to runaway and never see or tell anyone about this whole experience it was just plain creepy and scary it shook her to the core wishing that she should have just stayed away from this place in the first place she wouldn't be here at all.

Hinata was about to walk away until, a strong force had pushed her back causing her to get closer by the well, Hinata wondered what was going on here as she tired to get out once again she being pushed but, this time she had fallen in the well. Hinata let out a loud scream as she was falling down the well it was getting harder to see herself as Hinata kept going further down the well.

"Is this a dream is the end of my life" Hinata thought

It was only complete darkness nothing else that was all Hinata saw is darkness as she was falling in the well her eyes were drifting back and, forth into sea of consciousness Hinata's mind was starting to get a little bit hazy too, in her mind she was telling herself to stay awake the more she was doing that the difficulty it was for her to stay focus wondering where this was going to lead her.

"Must stay awake" Hinata thought,

Hinata's mind and body were going completely going numb as Hinata is being pulled down as she noticed a bright purple colored light that sparkled in the darkness, Hinata had covered her eyes because the light was shining in her face, within a few seconds something really strange was happening that had alert her quickly within a couple of seconds Hinata had noticed everything around her was moving extremely fast as she was falling down a bright light opened up.

"Help, please..." said Hinata as her eyes were slowly closing

Hinata heard the birds chirping and the sound of a roaring water, Hinata slowly opened her eyes as she noticed the sun was shining in her face, Hinata quickly shield her eyes from the sun because her eyes were a little sensitive to the light.

"Ugh, where I'm I" whispered Hinata as she held her head

Hinata was blinking her eyes to correct her vision, she noted that she was in a forest but, it wasn't but, as she was around looking around thinking it was Kohona but,it wasn't at all it was different here the vegetation was more thicker and bushier here the plants were beautiful they were like the ones back home but, the only difference is there more brighter and they smell really good.

The air here was more cooler and pleasant here unlike the climate in the Kohona it was cool but, sometimes it can get thick and muggy especially when it's hot but, besides the climate Hinata was feeling the aura and, somehow the aura was different here and it made Hinata feel a little bit nervous.

What Hinata was feeling from this place it's not even human at all instead, this place was more filled with a demonic power,and helpless humans which overwhelmed her because they are not many demons in her world only they were sealed inside humans that is all she knows but, at the same this place is strange and scary so, she had to be on guard if she doesn't want to get killed. While Hinata is sitting on grass she was thinking to herself what the hell has Hinata gotten herself into she should have just stayed away from the well or just stayed away from it in general.

This really made her thinking about the stories that her mother told her were really true from the looks of it her mother was right. Instead of just being a sitting duck Hinata took it upon herself to explore this strange place, and what's it like here hopefully, the people aren't too crazy here. Hinata started walking staring at the strange plants and trees it was really beautiful here but, that is not an excuse to not let her guard down.

Hinata had activated her Byakugan to see if there was a sign of chakura as she checked there was none at all, so Hinata must be out the elemental nations which was off her coordinates as Hinata was walking around within a couple of minutes Hinata heard a loud earth shattering boom, which had caused her to fall on the ground. Hinata was confused and scared because she did not know what that was or where the hell did it come from and, she was going to figure it out where the explosion had come from.

"What in seven hells was that" Hinata questioned

Hinata picked herself off the ground, she had spotted smoke rising in the distance, wondered where did it come from so, she went to go investigate but, with a kunai in her hand in case she need to defend herself but, as a ninja you must be prepared always so, instead of using the kunai Hinata was going to use her katana, as she was walking she heard another earth shattering boom and, that was when Hinata sped off into action.

Hinata was running towards the site of were the sound was coming from she had to be extremely careful cause she did not want to be seen, so what she did was put her katana back in it's sheath and,went towards the bushes where she could not be seen as she quickly camouflaged with the bushes which worked perfectly because of her height she wasn't even that tall so it could work. As Hinata watching the fight and from the looks of things there was an intense fight that was going on and it was not looking pretty good at all Hinata wanted to help but, had to stay low in order for her not to get caught.

**A/N: That is where I'm going to end here in the next chapter Hinata encounters with one of the Band Of Seven, anyway I hope you enjoy it! BYE!^^**


	4. Hinata encounters the Band Of Seven

Title: Hinata In Wonderland

Characters: Kouga/ Hinata

Disown: Inyuasha/ Naruto

Chapter 4: Hinata encounters with the Band of Seven Part 1

**A/N: Hinata is going to meet Bankostu later in the couple of chapters, Thank you so much for reviewing I really appreciated a lot now, on with the story because you all want to know, what is going to happen..**

Hinata stoop low in the bushes watching the fight from where Hinata was sitting and got a really good view of what was going on, Hinata was taking extra precautions because she did not want to get caught or killed by one of these men because sensing there aura it was bloodthristy and would kill just for the thrill of it so, Hinata wanted to stay away far as possible from them but, if she is needed then Hinata will surprise them with a counter attack which always works like a charm.

From where Hinata was standing the things were pretty good but, there powers were really amazing and interesting to watch them fight with weapons instead of hand to hand combat, which was strange to Hinata was they did not use any hand signs at all instead, they were using weapons like swords really giant swords especially the silverette male who was fighting against the other male whose face was covered up with make up like Kankuro's but, the only difference is it wasn't fully covered up only his face on the sides that were greenish color while the male or female was painted on with streaks.

As for the other one he looked like a male or a female Hinata couldn't tell what it is but, from the looks of things it was a male who was dressed in woman's clothing and, that was strange to Hinata cause she never seen anything like it the only one Hinata knows was Haku because, Naruto told Hinata about his mission in the land of waves which was emotional and, pretty tense for him but, anyway she was focusing on the fight instead of thinking about Naruto right now that is why she ran away in the first place right.

Hinata's eyes widen in shock seriously what has this girl gotten herself in to honestly, if she told anyone about this world they would never believe her they would put in the crazy house or her father would because Hiashi would practically do anything to get rid of Hinata but, Hinata shut her mouth and just watched the fight.

"Wow, this is pretty interesting'' said Hinata as she was watching the fight

She wanted to watch more of the fight that was going on as the battle was getting pretty intense, it wasn't even funny at all the sound of metal clashing against one another started to to hurt Hinata's ears a little so, Hinata covered her ears to block the sound of clanging metal then, she turned around and, noticed a group of people standing there watching the fight especially a boy that caught her eye but, she couldn't get a good look at him because the branches were in the way so

Hinata peeked her head to get a good look at the male and, he was handsome no scratch that he was gorgeous especially his well tone body, while Hinata was thinking about the boy her face turned a bright pinkish red just thinking about it, now she was focusing on the fight instead of the good looking boy.

"Strange looking people" Hinata thought to herself

A girl who looked to be around her age was shouting at the boy named "Inuyasha" when he was fighting with one of the men, Hinata looked around and saw a woman who looked to be slightly older then, the woman named "Sango" was carrying what looked to be an over sized boomerang which was pretty cool, the boys would be surprised to see a weapon like that it was amazing.

While they were standing back and watching the fight but, Hinata's eyes were fully focused on the fight that was until, her eye had caught something the boy named Inuyasha was about to be attacked by that man with the razor sharp claws.

That was Hinata went for Hinata took out the kunai and shruinken from the hostler and threw both of them at the same, it was direct hit throwing the weapon off balance, everyone was stunned wondering where that was coming from whoever did it must have one hell of aim to throw like that. Hinata took a step back not wanting to be seen where she was until, one of boys shouted which made Hinata giggle a little.

"Where the hell did that come from?!" Inuyasha shouted as she was trying to figure it out where that knife had come from

"Kagome, was that you who did that?" Sango asked

"No, it was coming that way" Kagome pointed out

"There it is again!" Shippo shouted as noticed it was coming from the bushes

Everyone was focusing on the fight when there was another Kunai coming this way, as it was traveling from that direction in the bushes again, it was coming straight to Suikotsu who dodge it successfully with his weapon with a smug look on his face that was intimidating to the young heiress. Hinata's eyes widen now she started to grow afraid because now he probably knows where she is and, was going to get herself killed for doing this if she doesn't want the young man to get hurt.

"Show yourself, you coward" Suikotsu shouted trying to lure the stranger out

Hinata looked remained silent as her heart was pounding through her chest, she could see the blood thirsty look in his eyes and, it was not good at all the worse thing that Hinata had ever seen in her life this was going to scar her forever but, she couldn't turn back now she was ninja so, she must take pride in herself that what was all this training for right to overcome obstacles. Suikotsu was getting angry cause he couldn't find the mysterious person who threw that weapon they will be sorry that used that weapon.

"If you won't come out then, I will make you" Suikotsu in anger as ran near the bushes where Hinata was secretly hiding

Hinata eyes widen in fear as she noticed, he was coming her way with her ninja instincts and quick thinking Hinata jumped out of the bushes just in the nick of time while he wasn't looking Hinata threw a kunai trying to aim at Suikotsu, did a backflip and landed right on her feet standing there waiting for opponent to take notice of her as he was getting angry, Hinata turned around and had noticed the group of people standing there with confusion wondering who was this beautiful girl and, where has she come from another world or was she a threat maybe a spy for Naraku.

"What the hell it's...a girl!" Inuyasha baffled

"A blind girl" Koga noted

"How the hell did she do that?" Sango asked

"Who cares, I'm going to kill her while you watch, more entertainment for me" Suikotsu said with a sneer as he was preparing to strike the young heiress

Hinata was preparing herself as she was getting ready to embrace herself for the blow, while Suikotsu was smirking in delight as this young helpless girl was ready to meet her death already so soon she was really beautiful but, he was just going to watch her suffer as he bathes in her blood. Everyone was wondering what the mystery girl was going to do she was just standing there like it didn't mean anything at all to her like she wasn't afraid to die but, they did not want her to get hurt and this fight is not for a girl like her especially if she is "blind" that's not fair.

"She is just standing there" Koga said

"Get out of there, you idiot you're going to get yourself killed!" Inuyasha screamed

"Run away little girl, your going to get yourself killed" Kagome shouted

"This not a safe place for you, run!" Sango yelled

Hinata didn't listen, she was a ninja and was not about to give up and, not a coward she was tired of running away while people tell her what to do, it is unfair so Hinata was going to do what she was born to do and that is to fight until, the death to be honest, Hinata was scared to the core wondering what this man was going to do but, she had to surpass her fears and, prove herself that she is not a weak little girl but, a true blooded shinobi.

"Say your prayers, little girl" said Suikotsu with a smug look on his face

Hinata locked eyes with preparing herself as she got in her traditional battle stance as she was ready when the man was coming directly at her, Hinata saw the man coming her way within a few moments Hinata was thinking on her feet. Suikotsu came with a slash Hinata moving fast as possible dodged it giving a kick to the side as she slid across the ground in her traditional battle stance then, he was coming at her again Hinata was moving faster dodging each of the fatal blows that were being thrown at her.

"Is she fighting?" Mirkou asked

"What, no way" Inuyasha and Koga shouted in disbelieve

"She is really good" Shippo said in happiness

Hinata was moving fast as possible trying not to slip up which she was doing good as her hands were moving along with her until, she hit him in the chest pushing him back as he was coming towards her as the man was starting to grow frustrated at how the way Hinata was moving. She hit him again at his shoulder pushing Suikotsu even further on the ground, that was when he growled in anger and went to attack and that was when Hinata pulled the ultimate move well, sort of did a few hand signs and spun around fast which Suikotsu did not have time to react.

"**Hakkeshō Kaiten" **Hinata shouted

Everyone was stunned at what they seen as Suikotsu fallen to the ground, now they were wondering where on earth did this girl come from and, how did she do that and a another thing is she a demon or human because her eyes are not normal to be human after this girl is finished fighting Suikostu, they wanted questions and wanted them now. Hinata stared at the fallen man who was getting annoyed by the girl's so called tricks and, Hinata could tell that the man was getting impatient because she could see it in his eyes he wanted Hinata to be dead soon as possible.

"This girl is pretty strong but,that doesn't matter " Suikotsu thought to himself

Hinata noticed the man getting up and was coming straight for her now, Hinata did a few hand signs and activated her byakugan to get a closer look as he was coming towards her as she her gentle fist now she was charging moving quick as possible thanks to her ninja skills, Suikostu was trying his best to block the blows but, it was too fast for him that was until, Hinata finished with a high kick and pushing him even further.

Everyone was shocked even Inuyasha was truly impressed a girl like her could move like that, how did this happen and, where on earth did she come from Koga wondered about this girl who was she, whoever trained her must have done a really job but, Koga was thinking should she be trusted from the looks of things she has been helpful towards them but, that still doesn't mean anything looks can be deceiving.

While Jakostu was staring at the young woman in awe not just in beauty but, in her fighting skills thinking she would be extremely useful to the Band Of Seven with a smirk on his face he couldn't wait, until Bankostu hears about this girl he would definitely want to challenge her and, show her a thing or two about being a true warrior.

"Die brat!" Suikotsu shouted

Now it was time for Hinata to get serious so, she knew what exactly what to do now, Hinata noticed he was in her range, suddenly it glowed while everything was black and green with Chinese symbol and she looked up at the man with a very polite smile on her face. Suikostu looked at her wondering what was going to happen to next has he was in the strangest place never seen before in his life time and the next move.

**"Hakke Sanjūni Shō"** Hinata shouted

"What the" Suikostu yelled

"Two..four..eight...sixteen.. thirty- two" Hinata yelled as she kept striking the man without stopping he couldn't move because she was moving too fast

Hinata took a deep breath as she saw Suikostu fall to the ground coughing up blood, everybody was in complete shock even Jakotsu who had he lost count at what the girl was doing and, it was truly amazing but, he had to tend his friends wounds and,tell Bankotsu about this mystery girl who would love to challenge her in a battle to teach her lesson about being a true warrior. Jakotsu looked at Hinata with a threatening look on his face and a smile as he disappeared with his injured comrade in a flash.

"Coward" Inuyasha shouted as he shook his fist in anger

Hinata stared at the rest of the group that was remaining then, she looked at boy who saw earlier when she was hiding in bushes earlier to avoid being seen those men,now Hinata had gotten a closer look at the boy his eyes were a beautiful light blue and along with his midnight black hair also tanned skin almost like Naruto's but his a was lighter tan like a sun-kiss sort of but, something was different about him his ears were strange, but that was when she was until, she heard a female voice that had caught her undivided attention.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked

"I'm Hyuga Hinata" Hinata answered

"How did you..learn a technique like that?" Sango asked

"It's a special technique my family practices it" Hinata answered

"Can you teach me, it was really cool!" Shippo shouted with glee

"I'm sorry, I can not teach you it's a family secret uh.." Hinata pondered at the strange creature

" Shippo" Shippo shouted loud and clear

Hinata giggled at the little thing and picked him up it was the cutest thing in the world almost like a cute teddy bear Hinata could cuddle up with, it was utterly adorable if he was in Kohona the girls would actually love this thing beside they wouldn't even know that it talks. While miroku was drooling over Hinata because she was extremely cute and, Sango smacked him upside the head for being a pervert like he always is and, they do not need that right was until, Koga asked a question that was on everyone's mind.

"What are you a demon or a sorceress?" Koga questioned

"I'm human if that is what your asking" Hinata stated

"No, human has that type of power like the one you displayed" said Koga as his eyes narrowed dangerously at Hinata

"My clan specializes in this type of technique" Hinata responded with a squeak

"Clan?" They questioned

"Yes, I come from one of the four noble clans in the elemental nations" Hinata spoken

"So, where are you from?" Kagome asked

"Honestly, I'm not from here" Hinata said as her cheeks were light pink

"Not from here?" Koga asked as he raised a eyebrow

Hinata nodded her head rapidly as she stared at the demon who looked like he wanted to kill her right there on the spot if she was lying, Hinata stared at into the young male's eyes while Koga stared right back at her wondering trying figure out if this girl was telling the truth and, if she is lying then he was going to kill her right there with no hesitation just kill her, he asked Hinata again if she was telling the truth.

"Are you telling the truth?" Koga asked again

"Yes I'm being honest" stuttered Hinata as turned her face away from him to hid her blush

"Koga, look what you did you stupid mutt, you're scaring her to death " Inuyasha joked

"Why you..." Koga yelled

"Stop it, obviously this isn't getting us nowhere" Kagome interrupted

"Yeah, Kagome is right it is impossible to stop a dog from barking too much" Koga jested

"Hey, you stupid mutt take that back!" Inuyasha yelled in anger

"No" Koga shouted

"I said you better take it before I-" Inuyasha yelled

"INUYASHA SIT!" Kagome yelled

Hinata blinked her eyes watching the two interact it was truly funny making Hinata giggle a little reminded her of particular someone and Kiba when they use to get into it all the time especially about her it bought back so many sweet memories especially, one memory in particular when Kiba pushed Naruto in the water because and Kiba did with no hesitation because Naruto was annoying the hell out of him,that brought back so many memories the good ones.

"Where are you from?" Sango questioned

"I'm from Kohakgure it's a fire nation called the hidden leaves" Hinata informed them

"Never heard of it" Koga said as he stopped arguing with Inuyasha for a moment

"It's a small village where I live" Hinata explained

"Well, can we take you there your parents must be worried" Kagome said with concern

"No, you can't" Hinata said quickly

"Why not?" Inuyuasha asked

"Because I don't even live here as a matter of fact, I don't know where I'm I" Hinata explained with a hint of confusion in her voice

"What!" They shouted

"Well, how did you get here?" Kagome questioned

Hinata bit her lower lip as she should told them about what happened when she fell into the and Hinata hoped they believed her because she was not going to explain again but, there was somethings she did skipped the running away part because they do not need to know that, right now and Hinata is still trying to heal her wounds so, she won't get hurt again ever so, she is just healing. Kagome being the kind woman that she is going to be very empathic towards her and, Sango decided on idea that might make her helpful because of skills can come in handy.

"Well, you can travel with us how does that sound" Kagome asked

"Okay um.." Hinata said

"Kagome" Kagome introduced

"Sango and this is Kiara" Sango said as she held up her companion

"Miroku" Miroku said with a big grin on his face

"Inuyasha" Inuyasha repiled in a calm manner

"Koga" Koga said

"It's a pleasure to meeting you all " Hinata said as she bowed in showing her respect

Now that everyone has introduced themselves to Hinata there new traveling companion, when Koga wasn't looking at the heiress Hinata decided to take it upon herself to take another look at the boy stunning features one last time now, she was staring at his ears they were slightly different from a humans ears they were more elf shaped actually they were pretty cute and adorable but, when Koga noticed the heiress was looking at him, Hinata's cheeks were bright crimson pink.

**A/N: I'm done with this chapter finally, I hope you enjoyed it Please review ^^ BYE!**


	5. Questions & Answers

Title: Hinata In Wonderland

Characters: Kouga/ Hinata

Disown: Inyuasha/ Naruto

Chapter 5: Questions & Answers

While they were traveling Hinata couldn't stop staring at the forest it was so beautiful, and so much sight-seeing here, she actually liked it here so calm and very tranquil like there was nothing to worry about here thank goodness Hinata had brought her flower book so, she could add them in her collection during her spare time when she gets the chance.

Hinata would always like to explore and try new things even though her father and the elders would always shelter her from the world during her whole childhood so, she never experienced anything like this before in her life accept for when she was in the chunin exams the forest of death and, a few missions that she had taken apart of that was all.

Kouga was keeping a close eye on Hinata to make sure that she would not try anything suspicious or even try anything, even though Hinata had saved there lives it still doesn't mean anything she could be working for Naraku so, Kouga is taking extra precaution on there new traveling companion Hinata because he isn't ready to trust her yet.

So far she has been truthful and honest but, regardless Kouga still had to keep his guard up, no matter how nice or kind she could be who knows what could happen if he lets his guard down maybe he might fall in love with her.

"So, Hinata" asked Koga trying to strike up a conversation with her

Hinata stared at the wolf Yokai as her cheeks turned a bright red, while Kouga was smirking at the whole thing making her blush was cutest thing in the world until, he realized what he was doing instead of trying to strike up a conversation, he was flirting with her and, he did not want to do that he just wanted to see if she is telling the truth not to flirt with a human girl he just met and Kouga was mentally cursing himself for his stupid wolf urges. _  
_

_"Shit, I'm not suppose to be flirting with her, I'm suppose to be interrogating her you dumbass!" _Kouga mentally cursed himself

"Yes, Kouga-sama" Hinata asked as she gain control of herself

"You're village...what's it like" Koga asked just out of curiosity

Hinata blinked at him and, paused making a small hum trying to remember when, she wanted to forget all about Kohona and, just relax for moment, Hinata took a deep breath she was just going to brief small talk about because honestly, she did not want to hear a word about it ever again.

What had happened to her was why she left Kohona because she did not want to be bothered by Naruto and Sakura the "happily ever after''couple yeah right that was complete bullshit and deep down inside Naruto's knows it but, he is in a state of denial Hinata shook her head and stopped thinking about it.

"Well it's a village in the hidden leaves it's very beautiful" Hinata answered

"Hm, interesting" Kagome thought

"Are they people who fight like you?" Kouga asked

"Yes, there called shinobis or in this case I'm called a Kunoichi" Hinata explained

"Which means you're a.." Kagome and Sango said as there voice trailed off

"A ninja" Hinata informed them

"Ninja?" Koga asked as he raised his eyebrow

"Yes, I'm a ninja" Hinata explained

"Wow" They said in shock

Everyone was stunned this young girl was a ninja it was surprising to them but, ninjas were uncommon in feudal Japan especially if there females so, that was rare and very uncommon unless, they were trained to kill at a very young age, while everyone was in shock now they know a little about Hinata, It was her turn to ask a questions especially, that man who she just fought a few hours ago.

"That man I was fighting who was he?" Hinata asked

" His name Suikotsu he is part of the Band Of Seven" Kouga explains to Hinata

"Band of Seven hm, interesting" Hinata wondered

Koga looked at Hinata when she said the word "Interesting'' that was all Hinata had to say about them well, she did face one of them without dying so, that was a mission accomplished but, still there was more of them possibly faster and stronger than her especially Bankotsu if he founds about Hinata then, she was going to wish that she never encountered the Band Of Seven in her life instead she would want to go back home

"Hinata it's not a game this is serious business!" Kouga briskly, told the young heiress

"Listen Kouga-sama, I dealt with enemies like this before" Hinata spoken trying not to sound too cocky

"These men are not your average people back, where you live" Koga said

"Really, how so?" Hinata asked

"There bandits who kill with no hesitation, challenge anything in there way Youkai or human they do not care" Kouga explained to Hinata

"Oh, that's terrible " Hinata said with a hint of fear in her voice

"You still think there interesting" Kouga spoken looking at the now the fearful heiress

"I didn't know, honestly this world is new to me" Hinata replied

It was true Hinata had stumbled upon something she probably regrets, if she stayed on track and left the temple of alone she would have been in another elemental nation but, she knew that was not going t happen so, she was going to stay here and fight until the death well necessarily not until she dead Hinata will just help them defend there homeland because she will finished what she had started.

"It is true Kouga she doesn't know anything about world so, don't be too harsh on her" Kagome spoken

"Anyway, I have trained for things like that" Hinata explained

"How can you fight when you can't even see" Koga said

Hinata's lavender eyes widen in surprise she was mad but, she couldn't blame them that was until, she had given a soft giggle thinking that she was blind, everyone was staring at Hinata as to why she was laughing at Kouga's comment, Hinata couldn't help herself from laughing until she had stopped laughing for a moment then, she manage to speak while trying to catch her breath.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha questioned

"I'm not blind" Hinata informed them as she stopped herself for giggling too much

"Wait, so you're not blind" Koga shouted

"No, I'm not blind" Hinata said as her cheeks turned pink

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked

"Yes" Hinata confirmed

"How come your eyes are like that?" Kouga asked

"Because it's one of the trademark features of a Hyuga" Hinata explained

"So, your whole clan has eyes like this" Kouga and Inuyasha said in shock

"Yes" Hinata stated

Hinata stared at them with a smile on her face this girl was truly a mystery to us all, but at least she was being honest so that was a good thing she was not telling no lies but, as for Kouga he wanted to get to know her on a emotional level and,trying his best not to flirt with her while doing it but, that was going to be extremely difficult because for one thing Hinata is a beautiful woman scratch that she is gorgeous and the womanly figure to go with it.

How was he suppose to stop flirting with a woman like her I mean he has flirted with Kagome but, not like this though maybe because he is always fighting with him too much. Kouga was trapped into his own thoughts that was until, Inuyasha had something that made Hinata jump out of her skin as Hinata's face was full of fear.

"Well, once Bankotsu hears about this he is in for a surprise" Inuyasha said

"Wait, who's Bankotsu?" Hinata questioned

"He is the leader of the Band Of Seven" Inuyasha stated with so much hate in his voice

"What's he like?" Hinata asked

"He's the worst one of them all he is ruthless, merciless and cold " Mirkou describing him to Hinata

"Oh" Hinata said in a fearful tone

She was scared on this inside about this Bankotsu person but, she had to be brave now because she doesn't have her teammates or her friends to guide her out of this whole ordeal so, she had to handle it on her own but with the help of her allies, she knew what exactly she had to do was to just prepare herself and train even harder when she comes face to face with Bakotsu she had to stand her ground and not back down.

Hinata just had to take a couple of breaths to calm herself down as her eyes were full of fear, everyone was wondering if Hinata was going to be okay after this so, Sango decided to comfort her in case she does get scared when she has to face Bankotsu.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Sango asked

"Um, It's just that I never dealt with anything like this before" Hinata said with a sigh

"Don't worry just believe in yourself" Sango and Kagome said cheering her on

_"I know what I have to do still continue my training for awhile"_ Hinata thought

Hinata sighed and just needed to cool off in a moment in order for her not, to get so worked up about it how hard could it be but, at the same time Hinata should never underestimate the opponent so, she still has to prepare herself for battle, she had to remind herself that she is alone with none of her friends are here to help especially Temari who would have given her some advice and remain confident.

Hinata already disgraced her clan enough, so she doesn't need this right now, if her father was here right now he would have scold her being naïve and childish about her actions but, he wouldn't have cared anyway because he already told her she was a disgrace to the clan and, she wasn't strong enough, so she could throw that out the window and just focus on her training

"Practice makes perfect right" Hinata thought

So, starting tomorrow she going to work on her Justsu also using her katana and archery but, first Hinata was about ready to fall asleep flat on her face if she doesn't stop thinking about this whole thing so, while they were setting up camp, Hinata simply pulled out her sleeping bag and,within a few moments Hinata had already fallen asleep just trying to think about the next day.

Meanwhile at the hideout…

Bankotsu stared at the moon wondering if they had finished Inuyasha and his traveling companions especially that annoying wolf demon named Kouga who was full of pride maybe should have finished him when he had the chance, it got on his nerves just thinking about it but, if he was there to watch them die he would have been smirking the whole time as each of them fell one by one under the hands of the Band Of Seven that would have been very entertaining to watch.

Instead Bankotsu looked outside and noticed that Jakotsu wasn't carrying Inuyasha or Kouga but, instead he was carrying one of his own, this made him enraged that one of his own has been defeated by a half-breed demon and a full one that was impossible and disgraceful especially from Suikotsu he was pretty strong and quiet useful when he is in full rage.

"Damn those stupid mutts " Bankotsu cursed

Bankotsu ran towards his friend carried an injured Suikotsu who looked like he was in terrible pain, like he was struggling to breathe the more he breathed the harder it was for her to catch his breath and was choking up blood, Bankotsu was shocked cause he had never seen injuries like this before they were new.

Whoever did this was a pretty strong fighter or it was special technique that there were using and, it done some vital damage but, instead of being focused on the injuries he wanted to know how did Suikotsu got them in the first place and, whoever done this they will be sorry that they ever messed with the Band Of Seven.

"What happened? " Bankotsu asked as he staring at Jakotsu

Jakotsu noticed Bankotsu was angry because the expression on his face tells it all and, he never seen Bankotsu angry like this before okay, maybe once or twice but, not like this he was pissed that this happened so, Jakotsu stared at him for a moment and put on a smile on his face trying to control calm down his friend but,he knew that was not going to work at all he was still angry.

"Well, I can tell you one thing it was not Inuyasha or Kouga who did this to Suikotsu" Jakotsu explained nervously

"Well, then who the hell did this to him" Bankostu asked as he was losing his patience

"It was a girl who did this it was a really pretty girl" Jakotsu admitted

"WHAT?! A GIRL WHO HURT SUIKOTSU" Bankotsu barked in anger

"Yes" Jakotsu nods

"Is this a joke?" Bankotsu questioned as he raised his eyebrow

"No, I'm serious" Jakotsu confirmed

"Well what does our mystery girl look like" Bankotsu questioned

Jakotsu remembered how she looked like and that was until, he gotten a final answer, while Suikotsu was taken to the infrimary for his injuries he decided to wait until, he fully recovers so,he can at least get some answers out of this girl who had attacked him. That was until, Jakotsu finally got the full description of the girl while Bankotsu chuckled at his friend amusement for being so dense and now he had his full undivided attention.

"She had fair skin, dark blue hair and her eyes were a light lavender" Jakotsu described

"What about her abilities? " Bankotsu questioned with curiosity

"Her abilities are amazing, I never seen anything like it before in my life " Jakotsu spoken with excitement

" I would love to test her abilites out myself" Bankotsu said with a smile

**A/N: I had to finish her hopefully you enjoyed in the next couple of chapters will be focusing on Kouga and Hinata bonding with each other. Anyway I hope enjoyed it I will be Updating soon BYE!^^**


	6. Let's Be Friends

Title: Hinata In Wonderland

Characters: Kouga/ Hinata

Disown: Inyuasha/ Naruto

Chapter 6: Let's Be Friends

Hinata was the first one to wake up as she noticed that everyone was asleep and, Hinata was use to getting up early in the morning anyway because she always do her training excerises early in the morning and, besides she must prepare for anything especially if Bankotsu is going to come after her to challenge the Hyuga, she must stand strong and take pride within herself in order not to disgrace her clan well she already did that during Chunin exams she could careless as long is she doing it for herself.

Hinata was yawning and stretching getting ready for the day as she was rolling up her sleeping bag placing it in her bag, Hinata had stared at Kouga who was asleep she could not help looking at him he was super cute. How the way his midnight black hair was shading his face made him look like the type of person you can just cuddle up with for the rest of the night and, feel safe in his arms Hinata gave a soft giggle at Kouga's cuteness.

_"Oh, he is so adorable"_ Hinata thought as she stared at him for a moment

Hinata did not want to get close to him, while he is sleeping because she does not what he is capable of doing probably attack her, so she decided to keep her distance away from the wolf Youkai but, he was too cute though Hinata paused for a moment that she must control herself. and does not develop romantic feelings for him thinking about what happened with Naruto and looked how that turned out she was ditched and rejected by him what more could go wrong.

_"Wait, I'm I thinking like this"_ Hinata mentally cursed herself

Hinata shook her head at the thought of her and Kouga being to together in her dreams they will be together, but they come from different worlds literally he is a youkai and she is human how could that possibly work, I mean her family barely accepts her being friends with one right now so, how is it possible they could accept her falling in love with a Youkai.

Especially Neji who is extremely protective of her even though he is servant to the Main House he treats Hinata like a sister even though they had a bad history but, let's be honest you can't even control who you fall in love with right it just happens.

_"Wait, he won't even accept me, I'm not his type or I'm I "_ Hinata thought to herself

Hinata stared at him thinking what type of girl he wants, he probably wants a girl like Ino who is more sociable, outgoing or he likes a strong, bold and confident person like Temari of instance, he is willing to date her right, Hinata shook her head trying not to think about the whole thing instead, she should test it out and see if he likes or not who knows what could possibly go wrong.

Hinata let out a sigh and,was looking to her left noticed a pair of light blue eyes staring at her which cause Hinata to jump almost ten feet in the air while, her cheeks were turning a bright crimson pink as she did not know she was that close to him watching him sleep and, that was when she had started to go into a frenzy and is extremely embarrassed at what she did as she bowed her head in shame.

"Um, Gomen Kouga-kun! " Hinata shouted waving her arms frantically

"Sorry?! what are you sorry about?" Kouga asked as he stared at a embarrassed Hinata

"I didn't mean to... um wake you" Hinata squeaked softly

"Really, you weren't trying to kill me" Kouga asked suspiciously

"No, I would never do that" Hinata spoken

"Really" Kouga spoken

"Yes, you have word" Hinata answered

"Okay, what are you doing up so early?" Kouga asked

Hinata stared at him and sighed feeling slightly embarrassed at the whole thing it's not her problem, she is extremely shy around boys especially if she doesn't know them that well accept for her teammates Kiba and Shino because she considers them her teammates, no wait she considers them her brothers who always protect her hopefully they did not beat up Naruto too bad, I mean she wants to live not die by beaten up to death by Kiba and Akumaru. Hinata looked at Kouga instead of being trapped her thoughts again she had decided to take her mind off it by going to the river and relax.

"Um, I was going by the river you wanna come?" Hinata asked

"I guess" Kouga said nonchalantly

Hinata and Kouga were by the river, Hinata simply just wanted to splash water in face to do her daily routine, Kouga watched her knowing the body expression on her face that she was worried about something or it was probably something else but, maybe it's because she is afraid or she isn't use to something like this after all she is human and, they probably do not have Youkai roaming around in her world.

Meanwhile Hinata was splashing cold water on her face not only to distract herself but, to keep her self calm with temptation running around looking handsome as ever with a loincolth wrapped around his waist,Hinata wished Temari was here so, she could help her control herself no screw that she would have made things a whole lot worse Until, Kouga had something that had caught Hinata's full undivided attention and,made her tense up just a little bit.

"Are you afraid or something?" Kouga asked as he stared at Hinata

"I mean, I never met a um youkai before" Hinata said as she was staring at the ground

"You're scared of me?" Kouga questioned

"No, I'm not scared actually I'm..." Hinata as her voice trailed off

"What is it then" Kouga interrupted her

"I think it's pretty interesting to meet one" Hinata said with excitement

"Interesting meeting a Youkai?" Kouga asked

"Yes, I mean the stories my mother use to tell me when I was little" Hinata explained as she was cheerfully thinking about the stories her mother use to tell her

"Stories about Youkai" Kouga spoken

"Yeah, she would tell them to me to cheer me up" Hinata explained to Kouga

"Really she would" Kouga spoken

"Yes, those were good memories that was until...well I don't want to talk about it" Hinata said as her voice grew sad

Kouga looked at her now she was reading emotions, her mother must have been a really good person towards her so, she was glad to have a person to take care of her shower her with love and affection maybe, that is why she is so kindhearted, as for Kouga, he never had anyone to tell him childhood stories or he did not even had a good childhood because his father and mother were killed by Naraku and Kagura so, the only family he has is his tribe.

"You don't have to" Kouga spoken

"I know but, how come you don't trust me?" Hinata questioned

"I just met you so, how can I possibly trust you" Kouga stated

Hinata looked at him again being the kind person she was, had a smile on her face Kouga wondered what she was smiling about it was strange to him, Hinata made a soft giggle at Kouga's clueless actions it was utterly adorable but, she couldn't blame him I mean he is a Youkai so, they are suppose to appear to be tough, cold ruthless monsters when in reality they have human characteristics.

"Let's just start off as friends how does that sound" Hinata suggested

"Friends?" Kouga asked as the word pressed through his lips

"Yes, so you can get to know me better hm" Hinata answered

"I will be your friend" Kouga confirmed

Hinata was happy when, Kouga had decided that he was going to be Hinata's friend in order to get to know Hinata a little better even though, it was a small stepping stone for Hinata but, a huge ordeal to Kouga because he never had the ability to trust anyone the only person who he would trust his fellow members of tribe and, the wolf elder those are the only people he would trust other than that, if you were not one of those two then, you could forget it.

"Do you have a family?" Hinata asked

"Well, sort of " Kouga answered

"You do have a family" Hinata spoken with curiosity

"It's my wolf tribe well, what's left of it" Kouga voice trailed off

"You don't have to talk about it if don't want to" Hinata interrupted him

"Okay, I will tell you later" Kouga spoken

Kouga looked at Hinata and sort of smiled showing his fangs in the process, Hinata was blushing a little bit because she never seen anything like it, so instead of sight seeing with Kouga which was something she wanted to do all day, she had to focus on her training instead of talking to Kouga so, she had gotten up from Kouga where she was sitting went to go pick up her bag.

"Anyway, I have to start my training soon" Hinata said

"Training, so soon why " Kouga said sadly

" I have to be prepared for anything" Hinata replied

Hinata had took off her lavender jacket underneath she was wearing a mesh navy blue shirt that showed her belly button just a little bit, Kouga couldn't help but, stare at Hinata for a moment that was hiding underneath her jacket, those beautiful sexy curves and her nice bust that is bigger then Kagome's and Sango's combined.

Kouga was stunned wondering why on earth nobody chased this woman down or even asked to marry her, whoever rejected her must be blind, stupid or just plain stupid how can you reject a girl like her I mean honestly, she is really beautiful not wait she is gorgeous.

Hinata was taking off her headband that was wrapped around her neck placing on it in her bag because she doesn't want it to get lost, while he was staring at the lavender eye beauty, Kouga had noticed that shiny headband wondering where did it come from and why was she wearing it around her neck. He was just being curious as to why she was carrying that thing around her all the time.

"What is that?" Kouga asked

"Oh, un this my headband " Hinata said as she hand it to Kouga

"hm, how did you get it" Kouga asked as he examined the headband

" I got it after I graduated from the academy" Hinata informed Kouga

"That makes you an official Ninja or something?'' Kouga asked

"Yes" Hinata answered

"Well, I let you do whatever you do" Kouga spoken as he was walking away

Hinata looked at him and smiled it was really nice to Kouga he was good person even though he might be a Youkai he still has a human heart deep down inside he does have a heart but, there was one thing Hinata did take notice about Kouga she sensed from him was loneliness, sadness along with some trust issues he is dealing with but, they could work it out Hinata just have to socialize with him a little more after all ,wolves sometimes can be sociable creatures.

"It was nice talking to you Kouga-kun" Hinata shouted as he was walking away

"Nice talking to you too Hinata" Kouga said in a soft low whisper

Hinata was pulling out her weapons setting them up so, she could use them for target practice, Hinata saw Sango and Kagome coming this way along with Shippo, she smiled at them wondering what were they doing here maybe it was because she had left the campsite and, they were worried about her, so that is why they are probably here to make sure she did not get kidnapped by any Youkai.

"Hello" Sango and Kagome in unison

"Oh, hi" Hinata said with a smile

"What are you doing?" Kagome questioned as she noticed the kunais out

"Oh, I was just doing a little target practice wanna join me/" Hinata asked

They stared at her maybe it might be a good idea to learn a couple of things from them after all, what they had seen was pretty cool and, so they were wondering if they can learn a couple of those moves in battle it will definitely come in handy when they do encounter the Band Of Seven or any Youkai that is coming there way so they can a least be prepared too.

"Yes, we will join you" Kagome said

"Okay, I will teach you a couple of things" Hinata said with a smile

"Okay" Sango spoken

Hinata took out a Kunai being extremely careful with it because they never seen a weapon like this before and she doesn't want anybody to get hurt, so that us why she has her medical stuff in her bag in case something bad was going to happen. Hinata handed Kagome a kunai so, she can use it for self defense in case if she was capture she will find a way to escape with this weapon, it might not look much but, they can cause a lot damage killing a person with one blow.

"This is a kunai, it's a very sharp so be careful " Hinata said

"Oh, okay" Kagome said staring at the knife

"So, how is it used?" Sango asked

"I'll show you" Hinata spoken as she was kagome how to properly use it

Hinata had to be careful to make sure she wouldn't hit anybody so, Hinata wanted to show them the proper way to do it so she picked up three kunais placed each of them in her hand and started throwing them like it was like a dart game. Kagome and Sango were stunned when Hinata did that to top it all off she hit three of the targets without missing one or even throwing it in the wrong direction.

"Wow" Shippo said with excitement

"Impressive" Sango said looking at the target

"Do you want to try?" Hinata asked

"I do" Kagome volunteered

"Okay, watch me closely" Hinata said as she picked up another kunai

Hinata threw it and it hit the tree as for Kagome she did the same thing but, she didn't really hit the target like Hinata but, she did have very good aim though so, she did a good job, Hinata smiled at Kagome for a least trying even though she is not very good at something that doesn't mean she could always try again harder until, she gets right but, they were just doing this fun besides, it has been awhile since Hinata talked to anybody or made any friends because people usually shun her or even avoid her at all cost for what she doesn't know why.

''nice job" Hinata commented

"Thank you" Kagome said with a smile

After they had finished there morning training sort of they had to pack up there things and move on before night fall if they do not want to be caught by any Youkai or even bandits for that matter.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story because there is more Kouga and Hinata bonding! BYE^^**


	7. Understanding Each Other

Title: Hinata In Wonderland

Characters: Kouga/ Hinata

Disown: Inyuasha/ Naruto

Chapter 7: Understanding Each Other

They were walking in silence while Kouga was just thinking to himself about what Hinata had said to him really did weigh on him the reason why he is reacting like this, is because he never saw Hinata as a friend but, as an enemy when the moment he had laid eyes on her but, once he started to talk to Hinata he realized that she is not a enemy but, a friend.

Kouga wondered what's it like to have a friend he never had any, he would have never consider his clan as a friend but, his comrades that is what kouga considered them but, something did made him wonder about what she had meant by "Trusting him" when they had barely met each other.

_"She said she trust me"_ Kouga thought said to himself

That was extremely strange to him about the "Friend'' situation, honestly, he hasn't had any friends at all well accept for Kagome but, that is if he stop flirting with her well, this made him wonder about if he could really be friends with Hinata, but it also made him think why does he need friends anyway they are nothing but, trouble or sometimes they have the ability to betray each other's trust and turn against each other.

_"What do I need friends for anyway"_ Kouga thought

He would stop thinking about and focus on something else instead of Hinata, why couldn't he focus on his tribe wonder how are they doing but, he couldn't focus because he was too busy thinking about Hinata why is she being so kind, humble and sweet towards him. Kouga stared at the sky thinking for a moment, until he heard that soft, sweet and angelic voice called his name.

"Kouga-kun" Hinata called out

"Hm" Kouga answered as he looked at Hinata

Hinata smiled at him as her cheeks were blushing a bright pink as she was trying to gain some confidence to speak up, Kouga looked at Hinata watching her smile it was the most beautiful thing ever but, it was something strange about that smile it's so heartwarming and sweet, it has the ability to draw you in and, just makes you cheer up just by staring at her while she smiles.

"You still want to be friends" Hinata reminded Kouga about the offer she had made

"Yes, " Kouga confirmed

Hinata blushed that he was actually going to accept her offer, maybe this might help him learning to earn his trust or it's a high chance that it can turn into something besides being friends, but besides drowning in her own thoughts again as usual she had decided to talk to Kouga just to get to know him , a little bit better maybe she might learn something about her new friend.

"You thought, I was joking" Hinata spoken

"At first but, you're serious about being friends" Kouga replied

"I know but, that's how you earn people's trust through friendship" Hinata informed Kouga

"Oh" Kouga said

"Don't you have any friends?" Hinata questioned

"I don't consider my clan friends" Kouga stated

Hinata looked at him for a moment, wondering what was he talking about his clan before and he was sad about it when he spoke about but, this peeked her interest about the clan wondering what the were like, are the like Kouga or are they something totally different kind and compassionate, Hinata did want to know so, it wouldn't hurt to ask him about his clan right.

"You did say something about your clan, Kouga-kun" Hinata reminded him

"Yeah I did" Kouga spoken

"Hm, what are they like?" Hinata questioned

Kouga looked at her was she seriously in tuned to a conversation, this made him wondered why does he wants to know about his personal life, there wasn't anything interesting about it okay, maybe there was something good in his personal life but, she does not need to know about it, maybe he should be honest with her after all she was honest with him so, why not turn the favor.

"There very protective and, they usually don't trust a lot people" Kouga answered

"Oh" Hinata stated as she looked at Kouga

Kouga reminded quiet and didn't say anything as they were continue walking with the rest of the group, that was when Hinata looked up at the bright blue sky that matched Kouga's light blue eyes it was really beautiful took look at as she watched the white puffy clouds rolling in, Hinata sighed as she stared at the clouds it definitely reminded of home a lot because she use to do cloud watching with her friend.

It had made Hinata wonder how her friends are doing back out home and her cousin he is probably worried sick about her as for her teammates, Lady Tsunade is probably doing a search and rescue right now, or is probably on high alert after the heiress goes missing but, they won't be able find her at all cause she isn't even part of elemental nations at all but, she is in the Feudal era in Japan. As for Naruto, he is probably blaming himself or it's a high chance he is drowning in he guilt,Hinata mentally laughed to herself about Naruto for being so dense at times.

Hinata had other things on her mind besides Naruto, she had felt extremely conflicted about Kouga, wondering does he like her or he just sees her as a "Friend" like all the other boys do in Kohona sees her as a friend or just a simple doormat to be stepped on and wiped away like she doesn't exist.

Hinata sighed as she was thinking about this whole thing about Kouga liking her, it was making frustrated thinking about knowing he probably has someone waiting for him so, why is she being so worked up about it, he was just a boy right.

_"Dammit, why I'm I overreacting again"_ Hinata thought to herself

It was true she was overreacting about it, it shouldn't be a big deal but, she couldn't help and, be a little curious about the whole thing it wasn't her fault she sometimes overreact to things like this or that she is feeling like this about someone so, she decided to distract herself she knew what exactly to do, Hinata took a another deep breath and just started to pick some flowers so, she can add some in her scrap book collection.

While Hinata was busy picking up flowers, she did not notice that Kagome was right there looking at her,wondering if she was feeling okay because from the looks of things she is flushed and, very frustrated about something so she just wanted to see if Hinata is okay.

"Hinata are you all right?" Kagome asked

"I'm fine Kagome-chan" Hinata said with smile

"Oh, that's good, I was worried about you" kagome answered

"There is nothing to worry about" Hinata replied

"Okay" Kagome asked being a concerned friend

Hinata looked around and noticed Kagome carrying a bow and arrow, Hinata smiled in delight because she enjoys archery too not only she does it for fun but, it's a high chance that she uses it for combat which is something Hinata wanted to test it out. Kagome looked and noticed that Hinata carried a bow and arrow too which is really cool so, they both practice archery together.

"You do archery?" Hinata asked

"Yeah, actually I do, you too" Kagome spoken

Hinata chuckled and smiled at the amusement of finally making a couple of friends she wasn't so, mean or standoffish but, she was kind and compassionate while Kagome felt the same way she enjoyed this Hinata's company, even though she is a ninja she doesn't seem like the type of person to be a ninja you wouldn't even think of her as one because of her kindness and how gentle she is towards everyone.

"Yeah, but I just do it for the fun of it" Hinata spoken

"Really, I would like to see it" Kagome spoken

"Sure, I would love to show you" Hinata said

As they both of them were laughing then, a smile on her faces and, Hinata had saw somebody in the distance and, it was Kouga coming her way with a stoic look on his face as usual, Hinata couldn't help it but, be bashful always, Kagome had noticed the chemistry between those two so, she decided to walk away from them while Hinata was trying to call Kagome back but, she didn't listen.

"Well, I see you two later have fun" Kagome spoken as she was walking away

"Kagome-chan, why ar-" Hinata said as her face grew red

"You said you wanted to be friends so, let's talk" Kouga said as he stared at her

"Okay, Kouga-kun" Hinata replied

Hinata stared as Kouga sat right next to her, she was quiet for a moment trying to find something to say when, she couldn't once again Hinata was trapped in her thoughts again and she hated then, she looked at up at Kouga for a moment without blushing a little bit which he thought was utterly adorable to watch her blush over small things.

Even though, when she is not fighting Kouga noticed that Hinata had a softer side to her which is something that he enjoys about her that she wasn't rude, rowdy or haughty but, instead she was more humble and takes a gentle approach to things instead of using violence but, Kouga did say something that hurt Hinata a little.

"You don't seem like the type to be a ninja" kouga replied

"I know, I get it a lot" Hinata explained

"What do you mean? " Kouga asked

It was true Hinata always had people judge for being a ninja especially, her father Haishi would always chastised her from being different he would always call her weak, spineless or she is a disgrace to the clan, it was always like this ever since they day she started training her he would always blame her for every wrong doing but, it wasn't her fault she is like this maybe it's because her moher taught her to be humble

"I mean people always expect me to be like my clan" Hinata explained

"What do you mean they expect you to be like your clan" Kouga spoken

"I mean my clan is suppose to be cold, ruthless and harsh" Hinata told Kouga

"And do you live by it" Kouga asked

"No,I don't" Hinata spoken

Kouga stared she knew that she was struggling I mean she's only human right, but from the looks of things Hinata had miserable life it is true Hinata did live a miserable life from being scolded by her father in training from having extreme difficulty making friends because she was always shy and never really had the chance to say anything because she was too scared that she might get hurt.

"Why are you trying so hard to impress your father so much when he hates you" Kouga spoken

Hinata stared at Kouga, he was right why does she try so hard to impress her father when he always being blamed for everything, Hinata sighed as she stared at him wonder why Hinata was so afraid of her father maybe it's because he is head of the household and, anything he says goes and there is nothing that she could do it about instead, she just follows whatever people tell her to do.

"Because I never had a choice" Hinata answered

"So, just sit there and, let people step over you" Kouga asked

"Sadly, yes " Hinata spoken as her eyes were staring at the ground

"Why would you do that" Kouga asked as he stared at the heiress

"My father always consider me weak, spineless and a disgrace" Hinata cried

Kouga was stunned at Hinata as he noticed tears had fallen from her face, Hinata had started crying it really torn her apart when she said that, Kouga felt sad for Hinata that she had to go through all that pain and, suffering just to be accepted by her father. She really must have struggled in order to become the person that she is today.

"That's your true your father is a lie!" Kouga yelled

"Hm" Hinata said wiping her tears away

**A/N: I'm going to end it here I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, Thank you for reading and reviewing I really appreciated BYE!^^ **


	8. Make Your Own Path

Title: Hinata In Wonderland

Characters: Kouga/ Hinata

Disown: Inyuasha/ Naruto

Chapter 8: Make your own path

Hinata stared at Kouga trying to process those exact words to what he just said a couple minutes ago, Hinata was thinking to herself wondering if he does see potential in her on the other hand it had made her think about her father's judgement and how does she deals with it instead of just ignoring the whole situation, Hinata lets it get under skin and, that is her problem she worries too much.

Hinata stared at Kouga wondering if he was just trying to boost up her confidence or he just think about it as a joke but, Kouga was being truthful about one thing is that her father is a lie about being her weak actually, she is probably stronger, then her father but, she never shows it to him because, Hinata is done trying to impress her father when he had just lost interest in her called her a "Lost Cause", which really hurt Hinata because that is the only parent she has left because her mother is gone.

"What you mean?" Hinata questioned as she was playing along with it

"To be honest, I'm actually impressed with your skills that's what I'm trying to say" Kouga confessed to Hinata

Hinata's face turned a bright reddish pink as her face shaded behind her hair trying to hide the blush, she looked up at him not trying not to blush or faint being like she was with Naruto, Kouga stared at the shy heiress as he noted that comment really cheered her up, Hinata looked at him with hesitation as she was pointing her fingers together like she always do when she is extremely nervous or when she is getting ready to speak.

"Y-Y-You r-r-really um, t-t-think s-s-so" Hinata stuttering as she was trying to avoid herself from blushing again

"Your fighting skills are, pretty good" Kouga explained to Hinata

Hinata smiled at Kouga for his strong words and what he honestly feels about her fighting skills, it actually made her feel good about herself, having a enough confidence to not feel so, insecure about herself about anymore, since the whole thing about Naruto rejecting her, Hinata has been feel extremely sad and depressed about the whole thing cause she really thought Naruto "loved her" when reality he just thought of her as a "Sister" instead of having a relationship with her so, right at this moment it made her feel good talking to Kouga.

"Thank you" Hinata smiled

"Why would your father say something like that" Kouga asked as he stared at her

Kouga noted one thing about Hinata is that she did lack confidence and, she is extremely insecure about herself , Kouga could see right through her like glass, he felt it from the moment he had laid eyes on her something or someone close to her hurt her really bad, it wasn't only about her father breaking down her confidence but, it was something much more devastating happened in order to have her confidence destroyed.

Kouga could actually see it when in battle she is furious, powerful and strong as a wolf but, when Hinata is not in battle she isn't like that at all instead, she is more calm, gentle and sweet like a fragile little lamb so, it truly surprised Kouga that she is able to handle being like that maybe because of her fighting history that's the reason why she is like that able to hold things on her own.

" I wasn't strong enough to impress my father and he just lost interest in me" Hinata added

"Impress? why would he lose interest in you, I mean you're his daughter right? " Kouga questioned

"Because I wasn't strong enough, in his eyes I'm a failure" Hinata responded as her tone grew sad

"Hm, well your father is the failure, not you he's a failure " Kouga said bitterly

Hinata eyes widen in shock at what Kouga said just right now, if someone ever spoke against her father they were asking for a death wish or something, because what Hiashi says goes and, you will always be wrong because for one thing he is ahead of the Main House and, he is one that is control of everything.

Hinata simply shuddered at the thought of her father's authority hopefully, Neji hasn't suffered too much from Hiashi's dictatorship because he was going torment him with curse seal so Hinata prayed her father wasn't too harsh on him or Hanabi interrogating her because she was the last one to see her leave that night, hopefully Hanabi kept her promise.

"Hm, my father is a failure" Hinata said in shock

"I mean you can't force or expect somebody to be what you want, right" Kouga emphasized

"It means choose my own path" Hinata guessed

"Yes, there some choices made for me but, I never took them" Kouga said

"Like what?" Hinata asked out of curiosity

"For instance I was suppose to m—" Kouga said

Suddenly Kouga stopped in the middle of his sentence and sniffed the air for a moment he caught a scent, it wasn't the group he was with but, it was humans and a whole bunch of them too, Hinata was truly impressed by Kouga's sense of smell reminded her of teammates Kiba and Akumaru who were best trackers sniffing out those two rouge ninjas that almost ended her life but, she was extremely lucky to have them on her team.

Kouga looked at saw Kagome coming this way with a worried look on her face, she saw Shippo running as fast as possible, then Kagome stopped and looked at those two. Hinata and Kouga was trying to figure out what was going on and, why was she running but, Kouga already knew about but, he just wanted to know what was going on.

"Hey, what's going on" Hinata and Kouga spoken

"The boys and Sango are in trouble" Kagome answered

"Trouble? What's going on" Kouga said

"Bandits, there attacking us!" Shippo shouted in fear

Hinata picked up Shippo and put him on her shoulder, shippo stared at Hinata for a moment wondering what was going to be her next move, Hinata told shippo to hold on to her so, he wouldn't fall and hit his head then, Hinata had sped off jumping from tree to tree moving quickly as possible, Kouga was stunned at the moment watching Hinata moving so fast wondering how did she learn to run so fast only, demons were suppose to run fast not humans.

"How does she run that fast" Kouga pondered as he was staring at Hinata watching her moving from to tree to tree.

Kouga couldn't be so distracted about Hinata, he was going to talk about later as he sped off, Hinata kept running with Shippo behind her as she was trying to focused on where there others were, that was until she saw Kouga was right next to her running, Hinata eyes widen as she saw Kouga running so fast wondering why does he have the ability to run so fast, wait he was youkai so it does makes sense.

"Its about damn time you showed up, now help me" Inuyasha chided as he swung his sword at one of the bandits

Hinata turned to the right and spotted two bandits coming straight towards to kouga, Hinata took one of the Kunais and threw one hitting one of them in the throat and the other in the forehead as they both fallen to the ground , Kouga wanted to thank her for saving his life and, they had started the battle as more of them kept coming Hinata activtated her Baykugan did a few hand signals.

**"Shōtei"** Hinata shouted

As she strikes one of them with the palm of her hand causing him to skid across the forest, as she went into her traditional battle stance as Hinata started fighting using the same technique but, there were a couple of bandits coming right at her, so Hinata knew exactly what to do, Hinata jumped in midair threw her kunai with explosive tag on it and she put her fingers together, within a few moments there was a loud explosion send the bandits flying in different directions.

Hinata jumped in the trees as her hands were placed on her hips, as one of the bandits stared at her wondering where has come from? and, how was she able to process a skill like that, and, where on earth did she come from to process speed like that, no human can ever process this much power so, it's a high possibility that this girl is a demon.

"What are you?" one of the bandits yelled in fear

Hinata jumped off the tree and locked eyes with the man before, it was time for him to meet his death, she stared at him for a moment as she took her kunai ready to strike him at any given moment. Her face wasn't calm, serene or gentle but, it was serious and, it looked like she was ready to kill him if he had tried anything stupid or tried to kill her.

"I'm a ninja, that is all you need to know" Hinata stated as she threw the kunai right at the man's throat

"They must have been following us" Miroku spoken

"Or somebody could have sent them" Kagome replied

"Honestly, who would waste their time sending out people like this" Inuyasha shouted

"Who knows you might surprised" Sango said

"So, we must be on guard" Hinata advised

"Well at least were safe" Shippo said cheerfully

Kouga had noticed something was right behind Hinata, it was a shadow as the blade glistened in the sun, Kouga's eyes widen as he noticed the sword was aiming right at her and, the only thing to do was to protect her after all, she did save him right.

"WATCH OUT" Kouga shouted as he grabbed her by the waist

Kouga shielded Hinata from being hit and instead, he had taken the hit as Hinata sat on the ground stunned at what Kouga just did right now, he was going to take the hit for her, he was really a true friend a very good one, Kouga took out his sword and stabbed the man right in the chest as he fell to the ground, along with Kouga as she noticed his arm was covered with blood.

"Kouga-kun" Hinata said in shock

"Shit" Kouga shouted as he held his arm

She ran over to him as he was trying to stop the bleeding, Hinata was in total shock as she noticed the cut on his arm looked to be pretty deep, but he wasn't about to let her go near it was nothing to him compared to the wounds that he had when he had fought Kagura that was the worst thing ever.

"Kouga-kun, are you okay?" Hinata asked as she stared at the wound

"It's nothing, just a scratch" Kouga said nonchalantly

"Let me see, I can heal it for you" Hinata said

Kouga sighed as he raised his arm towards her, Hinata examined the wound as she got a closer look at it was a pretty deep cut, so all Hinata had to do was clean up off the blood and, heal it then, bandage up the wound so, it can heal faster which it probably can cause Youkai do have the ability to heal pretty fast after a fight but, Hinata wanted to make sure he was okay.

Hinata always carried a first aid kit in case something does go wrong during a mission or any other type of situation, you never know what is going to happen so, you must always be prepared for anything cause you never know how things will turn out, Hinata was wiping the wound cleaning it up being very careful not to make the wounds worse than it already is which she has done successfully.

Hinata did a few hand signals and her hand glowed a green color, Kouga was stunned and shocked at what he just seen as her hand was glowing a green color, wondering what she was going to do next, Hinata placed her hand on his shoulder in order to calm him down so, he wouldn't be too scared.

"Calm down it its all right,trust me" Hinata persuaded

"What the hell is it?" Kouga yelled

"It's what I learn from the academy, it's medical ninjustu" Hinata explained

"What?!" Kouga shouted

"Trust me it won't hurt" Hinata said with a smile

Kouga looked at her and was trusting her after all, she did clean up his wounds for him, so he mine us well let her finish what she was doing, Hinata placed her hands over his arm as her hands glowed a green color, Kouga closed his eyes and expected something bad to happen but, it didn't instead it was just a small tingling sensation as the wound is starting to heal up.

"What does it do?" Kouga asked

"It helps speed up the healing process" Hinata explained

"Oh" Kouga said as he stared at his arm

"I never seen anything like it" Inuyasha said

"Are you sure you're not a priestess or something?" Kagome asked

"No, I'm not a priestess" Hinata said with a giggle

After she was finshing up healing his wounds she had decided to wrap them up with a bandage that she had in her first aid kit, Kouga looked at his arm that was bandage up, she had really did a good job at doing this she had actually took the time and care to wrap up the wound. Kouga just gave a small smile as her cheeks turned a crimson pink but, was distracted by Sango's voice.

"Well, what is that anyway" Sango asked

"It's a basic techinque it's called the mystical palm techinque" Hinata explained to them

"Oh, so you have the ability to heal people" Kagome said

"It just makes them heal faster" Hinata explained

"Oh" They all said

Everyone was looking at the sun noticing that it was time for them to head out before it's gets to too dark and they lose there trail so, instead of staying there they just pack up and left before the nightfall comes around.

"We should get out of here before night fall" Miroku suggested

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing" Kagome and Hinata spoken

**A/N: Yes I'm finally done with this chapter hopefully you enjoyed it because there is more Kouga and Hinata bonding coming up. I'll update soon BYE!^^**


	9. Reflection

Title: Hinata In Wonderland

Characters: Kouga/ Hinata

Disown: Inyuasha/ Naruto

Chapter 9: Reflecting

After they had finished setting up camp, Hinata wanted to make sure Kouga was okay because he did receive a terrible wound just to protect her from getting killed by the bandit, which Hinata forgot to thank him for doing that.

Hinata stared at Kouga for a moment as she was getting ready to talk to him, her cheeks were starting to grow a crimson pink as she was very hesitant to talk to him but, Hinata had took a deep breath and started to speak up.

"Um, Kouga-kun" Hinata said with a squeak in her voice

"Hm" Kouga answered looking at Hinata

"Um, I just wanted to.." Hinata spoken as her face grew cherry red

"Awe, how cute" Kagome said with a squeal

"How adorable" Sango teased

Hinata and Kouga looked at each other as her cheeks were red, Hinata bowed her head in shame as everyone was teasing them about them being together, and how they cute they were that was when it was Hinata's cue to speak up about the whole situtation.

"You guys are meant for each other" Miroku joked

"Huh, meant together? no were just friends" Hinata declared as her cheeks were bright red

"That's what they all say" Sango said eyeing Hinata and Kouga

"Well at least the stupid mutt will stop flirting with Kagome" Inuyasha grumbled

"What was that you stupid dog" Kouga shouted at Inuyasha

"I said you will stop flirting with Kagome, you stupid mutt " Inuyasha repeated

"Why you-" Kouga spoken

Hinata blinked when Inuyasha called Kouga a stupid mutt, they didn't get along very well, it reminded her of Kiba and Naruto who aren't the best of terms but, when it's about Hinata they come together and, defend her but, instead of being focused on themselves.

"So, you guys aren't the same type of demons" Hinata interrupted those two from beating each other up to a bloody pulp.

"No" Kouga answered

Hinata paused trying to think about it for a moment, wondering what did he mean there not the same type of demons, this kind of confused Hinata just a little bit but, it also made her curious about the whole demon situtation wondering if there were more like him.

"I'm only half demon, that mangy wolf over there is full-blooded demon" Inuyasha retorted as he stared directly at Kouga like it was meant for him which it was.

Kouga was annoyed by that insult which made him want to kill inuyasha but, he wasn't going to do not in front of Hinata because he was trying be nice and, keep his temper under control so, he won't beat Inuyasha to a bloody pulp if he has to.

"I thought you were a full-blooded demon" Hinata asked

"No, my mother was human and my dad is a full-blooded demon" Inuyasha explained

"Oh" Hinata spoken

It was interesting for her learn about this after all she was in a new world and, this an adventure for her so, it does help to be at least a little bit curious about this world, Hinata stared at Kouga's arm and from the looks of things, the wound was healing up pretty fast just like Hinata had assumed would happened.

"Hinata" Kouga called out

"Hm, kouga-kun" Hinata said in a soft tone

"Thank you" Kouga said

"Y-Y-You're w-w-welcome" Hinata stuttered as her face turned crimson pink

"Why do you always do that?" Kouga asked

"Do what" Hinata pondered

"Blush? You're always blushing" Kouga spoken

"I don't know I'm very sensitive" Hinata explained

Maybe that explains her shyness and is socially akward around people cause she never had the confidence to talk to anybody, because of her father what he has done but, he is too blind to seen the damage he has done to his first born and, how much it hurts in the long run.

"I think it's really cute" Kouga commented as he smirked

Hinata looked at him as her cheeks turned bright pink when he said that as he was walking away from her, Hinata took a deep breath and wanted to cool things off especially with the comment he just said, she thought what possibly can reveal the tension is a nice bath that would help.

While everyone settled down , Hinata did and her mind started to wonder about Kouga said to her, and about making choices in her life and, people told her and tell her what to do, so far the results Have not been good instead they have been worse

"_Why I'm I overreacting again" _ Hinata thought as she wanted to mentally slap herself in the face for being stupid.

She needed to stop thinking about and, moved on to the next subject until, it was Kagome and Sango to help her relieve her anxiety before she goes into a emotional breakdown, Hinata had smiled at those two it sounds good to get some advice from the girls instead of just thinking about it by herself and, this was really going to help her open up more instead of holding in all her feelings.

"Want to join us?" Sango asked

"For what?"Hinata questioned

"We were going down to the river to take a bath, wanna join us" Kagome asked

"Yeah, I wil join you" Hinata spoken

"Okay" Kagome said with a smile

Hinata went to go take a bath with the girls had gathered up their materials for the bath, while the boys were wondering what the girls were planning to do. Hinata wrapped her hair in a messy bun while Kagome and Sango did the same.

"Where are you guys going?" Inuyasha asked

"Where going up the river to take a bath" Sango answered as she was walking away

"Oh, have fun" Miroku said with a smile

"No, following miroku" Kagome warned as she was walking away

Hinata,Kagome and Sango were heading towards the lake upstream, while Kagome and Sango were talking, Hinata was trapped in her own thoughts thinking about home wondering if everyone was okay hopefully, nothing too bad happened while she was gone.

Knowing Tsunade she is probably extremely worried about happen and, is planning a search and rescue mission for her maybe because she is at high risk after all being a heiress does have it's consequences.

Hinata was thinking about her friends and her teammates, they are probably mourning and, crying there eyes out while Naruto is having the best time of his life, with his new girlfriend Sakura hugging and kissing smothering her with love. It made Hinata sad just thinking about the whole thing making her want to cry again.

"Where here" Kagome announced

"Here" Hinata spoken as she was slowly getting out of her thoughts

"At the river" Sango pointed out

It was truly a beautiful place there trees and bushes nobody couldn't see them and, a bright crystal blue lake that reflected in the sunset, it was peaceful and quiet here you can just sit here for hours in complete silence.

Kagome and Sango took off there colthes and just jumped in the crisp,cold water it felt so good as they urged Hinata to join in the fun, Hinata sighed as she took off her shoes and placed her feet in the water to check the temperature as she shivered a little bit from the cold water.

"Oh it's so cold but, it feels good" Hinata thought as her body shivered

Hinata unzipped her jacket folding it and placing it on the grass, she took off her colthes then, her undergraments, revealing her naked body in the open Sango and Kagome were stunned a girl like her had a womanly figure, underneath all that clothing, wondering why does she wear so much colthing to hide her body. Hinata placed her colthes by the tree were the girls clothing were neatly folded.

Hinata was walking over to the water and had jumped in the cold water swimming to where Sango and Kagome were with a smile on her face she was laughing. Now it was time to get serious about Hinata and Kouga being together.

"So, you and Kouga" Kagome drawled out

"About, what" Hinata asked with confusion

"You and Kouga" Kagome reminded Hinata

Hinata stared at those as her cheeks were turning a crimson pink just thinking about Kouga for moment, he just saved her life that's all he did and, Hinata healed up his wounds being nice that was all isn't that what friends are suppose to do.

"Were just friends okay" Hinata said trying to deny it

"Are you sure, because it can turn into something more" Sango spoken

"I mean he is Youkai, what could he possibly see in me" Hinata replied

"There lots of things, I mean you're pretty good fighter" Kagome added

Hinata sighed it was true she was a good fighter and person but, she was afraid of getting hurt again trying not to set herself up for failure, like what she did with Naruto and, looked how that turned out he ditched her in order to spend time with his girlfriend.

She was bound not to do that again because it really hurt her and, to this day and exact moment she was not going to do that again ever, because now she has a broken heart and, is still slowly picking up the shatter pieces pacing them together one by one.

"That's not the point kagome-chan, and Sango-chan, it's something else" Hinata said sadly

"Wait, what do you mean something else?" Kagome and Sango asked

"I mean, I don't want to get hurt again" Hinata confessed

"Hurt?! What happened to you did somebody hurt you" Kagome asked

"Yes and I'm slowly recovering from it" Hinata said in a sad tone

"Recovering, from what?" Sango asked

Hinata looked up and known she said too much about it, Hinata took a deep breath she mine us well tell them the truth because but, to be honest Hinata wasn't ready to go back in the past she was ready to move forward not backwards, so Hinata sighed and was ready to tell them so, she could get over it.

"A rejection from a boy I use to like" Hinata confessed

"Really what happened?" Kagome asked being concerned

"What's his name?" Sango asked

"Well, his name is Naruto, I confessed to him and he rejected me" Hinata said as her voice was breaking down and tears came down.

" Oh, that's terrible" Sango spoken

"That sucks" Kagome said

"Yeah, the worst day of my life" Hinata replied as she shuddered at the painful humiliation

"Well it doesn't mean Kouga is going to hurt you" Sango replied

"I know" Hinata said as she splashing the water in her face

Maybe what Sango is right, it was probably time for her moving on instead of sulking about Naruto and move on with her life because the more she keeps on thinking about Naruto the harder it is for her to trust others and further she is going to sink into depression, Hinata doesn't need it right now she needs to be happy.

"It will get better trust me" Kagome said as she placed her hand on Hinata's shoulder

"I hope so" Hinata prayed

"You just got to have a little bit of faith" Sango advised

Hinata smiled at what Sango had said, it actually made her feel good about herself, it truly did she wasn't feeling that nervous anymore instead, she was having enough confidence to feel like her normal self again, it actually had cheered her up not to think about it anymore.

"Thanks Sango-chan and Kagome-chan" Hinata said cheerfully

"You're welcome" Kagome replied

"No problem" Sango said with a smile

After they had finished talking to each other they were finishing up there baths as they head back to camp so, they can prepare for tomorrow. While they her walking back Hinata was thinking about her friends in Kohona wonder how there doing.

Meanwhile in Kohona...

Tsunade was enraged at when she heard the news about Hinata running away from home and, on top of that Tsunade was starting to get frustrated because there was no sign of her nobody has not seen her at all, Tsunade sat down in her chair as she was drinking sake but, this time it was much heavier than, usual which worried shizune.

"Slow down, Tsunade-sama" Shizune said as she took the sake bottle from Tsunade

"Why Hinata hasn't return yet!" Tsunade shouted as she slammed her fist on the table

"She is bound to turn up, she couldn't have gotten that far" Shizune assumed

Tsunade had enjoyed Hinata she was really a sweet girl and kind to teammates actually she was kind to everyone, why did she have to run away from home, Tsunade wanted to know what made her run away from home.

"Seriously, Shizune she couldn't have vanished into thin air" Tsunade retorted

"I know, I guess this mission is a S-rank mission huh" Shizune guessed

"Yes, Hinata is at high risk after all she is a Hyuga and processes the Byakugan" Tsunade noted.

"Which teams are going on this mission?" Shizune questioned

"I hand picked them team seven, eight and Neji also Temari are doing this mission" Tsunade answered

"I will summon them as soon as possible" Shizune spoken as she walked out the door

Tsunade leaned back in chair hoping and praying Hinata is okay, it made sad thinking about it because she considers Hinata a daughter towards her, so she sighed got up from her seat as she stared at Kohona thinking to herself.

"Don't worry Hinata were going to find you" Tsunade thought

**A/N: That's all for now and in chapter 10 is where Hinata is going to meet the Band Of Seven again, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter I'll update soon BYE!^^**


	10. Blood Trail

Title: Hinata In Wonderland

Characters: Kouga/ Hinata

Disown: Inyuasha/ Naruto

Chapter 10: Blood Trail

Everyone was wondering about Hinata even Naruto because he messed up with Hinata and now he was paying for it because now his best friend is gone and it all his fault he shouldn't ditched her and, none of this wouldn't have happened.

When Kiba and Shino found out that Hinata was missing they were upset no wait they were pissed at Naruto for what he has done Kiba wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp but, he was stopped by Sakura and Shinobi from doing it.

They really missed her too she was a good friend towards everyone even though, some people weren't nice to her still manages to warm there heart with her kindness and graditude.

Temari was worried hopefully Hinata did not do anything stupid like committed suicide over this whole ordeal Hinata was pretty messed up about the whole rejection thing.

"I hope she returns"Temari prayed

Everyone was in silence trying to remember there friend in a moment of peace just for this moment, for there friend especially Team eight who really miss Hinata's company there were friends but, they considered Hinata there little sister who they will always protect even if it means putting there life on the line.

"I wish Hinata was here" Kiba sighed sadly

Akamaru gave a low whine and sat by his master Kiba and was petting him telling him it will be okay within a few seconds there was a puff smoke appeared it was a ANBU, hopefully they had some good news about Hinata's whereabouts, but from the looks of things it was a serious matter because the ANBU were involved so, it has to be a top-secret mission, they looked at the ANBU was they were anxiously waiting for the results.

"What is this about?" Neji questioned

"Team seven, eight Neji and Temari, please report to the Hokage immediately" ANBU announced

"Report? what's going on" Kiba spoken as he was getting anxious

Everyone stared at ANBU as it had disappeared in a puff of smoke, they were anxious wondering why they were called for, honestly they have done nothing wrong because they would never hurt Hinata.

They sighed went straight to the Hokage's office when they arrived at the Hokage's office and when they got there they saw Kurenai, Kakashii and Tsunade with a serious look on her face which had to mean business.

"Sit" Tsunade stated

They took there seats in the office everyone was quiet it was so silent you can hear a pin drop or the sound of your heart beat, everyone was waiting for Tsunade to speak.

When Tsunade this it was no laughing matter and it was highly important, Naruto was about to say something like he usually do that was when her light brown eyes glared directly at Naruto which made him tense up when he saw that look from Tsunade instantly he had shut his mouth tight not saying anything.

"Do you know why, I have summoned you" Tsunade answered as her hands were on the desk

"Yes, Tsunade-sama why did you call us in here?" Neji asked

"Because, It's a serious mission and I want you to be apart of it" Tsunade stated

"What type of mission is this?" Naruto asked as he grew fearful

"This a S-rank mission" Tsunade spoken

When Tsunade said it was a S-rank mission there eyes grew wide as two dinner plates they thought she was playing a joke, but his is not a joke or no laughing matter, which had made them nervous wondering why were they chosen to do this mission couldn't a ANBU do it or at least a jounin do it.

"What?! wait who is this mission for?" Temari asked as she stared at Tsunade

"This mission is for Hyuga Hinata " Tsunade explained to them

"What a S-rank mission for her but, why?" Kiba sputtered out

"Because she is at high risk after all, she is heiress" Tsunade spoken

"Oh, so you want us to find her" Sai answered

"So, who is our team leader?" Shino asked

"Kakashii and Kurenai" Tsunade spoken

"What?! How come I can't be the leader!" Naruto whined as his hands crossed his chest like a kid who couldn't get any ramen

"Because, I said so now if you stop whining like a little bitch, so I could continue" Tsunade said shooting the death glare at Naruto

"Fine, you-" Naruto shouted

"Before we were rudely interrupted, anyway how come you picked us to do this mission?" Neji questioned

"Yeah how come you chosen us to do it?" Sakura asked as she cocked her head to the side

"Because each of have special talents that can be useful for this mission " Tsunade said

"Okay, so what time do we leave?" Shino asked

"You will leave early in the morning" Tsunade answered

"Okay" They all said in unison

"Very well then, you're dismissed" Tsunade spoken

They were all happy about the mission, it's a high chance that will be able to be reunited with Hinata bring her home so, they could at least apologize to her and, things will be better.

So everyone went to there homes and, started to pack up for the mission that was ahead of them early in the morning.

The Next Morning...

Neji waved goodbye to Hanabi, when she suddenly realized the letter Hinata given to Hanabi to give to Naruto the night she ran away from home.

"Neji-kun" Hanabi yelled out as she had the letter in her hands

"Hm, what is it Hanabi-chan" Neji spoken as he was getting ready to leave to meet up with the rest of the team

"It's a letter from Hinata she told me to give to Naruto, but since your going on a mission with him give this letter, okay" Hanabi instructed

"All right, I will give it to him" Neji replied as he took the scroll from Hanabi

"Okay and good luck Neji-kun" Hanabi said with a smile

"I hope we find her" Neji prayed

Neji was walking when he met his teammates by the gates of Kohona, where everyone was their team seven, eight and Temari, They were waiting on Neji to come so, they could a least get a head start on this mission.

Neji waved at everyone and told them good morning and he looked at Naruto as he slipped something in his pocket he wanted to be secretive about the whole thing because he doesn't want Sakura to get jealous. Naruto looked at Neji wondered what did he slip in his jacket that was when he whispered quietly.

"Sssh, it's a letter from Hinata" Neji said quietly

"Oh, Okay I will read it later" Naruto replied as he put it in his backpack

Sakura looked at Neji and Naruto the interaction between them it made her worry about what was going on between those two but, she could careless because they will be together wrapped in each other's arms cuddle up falling asleep.

Temari was happy about the whole mission now that everyone was here now they could set out for mission as they walked out of Kohona.

"This is going to be fun" Sakura said as they were walking out of Kohona

"I know, It will be" Temari smiled as they were looking around

While they were walking in the forest, when suddenly Akamaru picked up Hinata's scent and he started barking like crazy, Kiba patted Akamaru for his tracking skills and is going to give Akamaru a treat later for being so helpful, everyone was happy now at least they had something instead of nothing.

"All right Akamaru, you can lead we will be right behind you" Kiba told Akamaru

Akamaru gave a bark and took off while everyone was following him jumping through the trees running fast as possible with full speed of head, when Akamaru stopped and everyone stopped as it had lead them to a abandoned house.

"So, this is where Hinata has been hiding" Sakura thought

"She made us go through all this trouble!" Neji growled out

So, they had walked inside the abandoned the house but, it wasn't a house at all but, a temple a really old, they couldn't be distracted because they had to search for Hinata.

As they were gathering clues there was something that had caught Neji's eye it was a picture of his aunt or somebody else dressed in priestess clothing with other Priestess surrounding her but, it definitely looks like Hinata's mother.

"Neji-Kun" Sai called out

"Hm, Sai-san, what is it" Neji said looking at him

"Come on, we have to get moving" Sai said with a whisper

"Oh, okay" Neji replied as he walking around looking at the temple

Everyone was being on guard cause they do not know if this place was full of traps or anything dangerous so, everyone was on there toes even Sakura who was clinging on to Naruto dear life.

Neji had strange feeling when the moment he had stepped in the temple like there spirits still lingering here and, they want to be heard as he looked around they had found a door with a seal on it.

"Hey, guys" Sai and Neji called out as they were by a strange looking door

They were staring at the door as it looked to shut pretty tight from the looks of things but, there was something out of the ordinary that caught everyone's attention it was seal on the door actually it was engraved on the door.

Naruto being the risky one and reckless he decides to open the door but, it was sealed up tight trying to find away Naruto accidently cuts his finger on the door.

"Shit" Naruto shouted as he waved his finger around

The blood slowly dripped on the seal as it was starting to glow a reddish glow color wondering what was going to happen next suddenly, there was a loud creak as it lead them to a dark room when suddenly the torches were lit.

So, since they had made this far they had decided to continue there journey wondering where does this lead to hopefully, it leads them to Hinata so, they can get out of here soon as possible and go home.

**Meanwhile in the Feudal Era**

Hinata rubbed her eyes as she awaken from her sleep yawning and stretching as she heard the birds chirping softly in her ear, Hinata stood up did a couple of morning stretches like she would usually do when she was at home, the sun was shining in her face along with her indigo hair.

Little did Hinata know that Kouga was watching her the whole time and honestly she did have a stunning figure from her curves to her bust that was quiet huge for her womanly figure that any woman wish they could have.

Hinata turned around and almost jumped ten feet in the air as she saw Kouga was standing right there with a smirk on his face, as her cheeks were glowing a bright pinkish red, when she took a glance at the wolf Youkai, she managed to speak to him as her blush was starting to fade away. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Ohayou, Kouga-kun" Hinata chimed with a smile on her face

"Good morning" Kouga said with a stoic look on his face

"Kouga-kun" Hinata spoke hesitantly

"Hm" Kouga answered

"How about we take a walk" Hinata urged as took Kouga by the wrist

Kouga stood their in complete silence as Hinata was walking around with Hinata but, the strange thing about her as she took him by the hand they were in complete silence, so Kouga had decided to break the long dreary silence between those two.

"So, you wanted to talk to me" Kouga asked

"listen, I just wanted to thank you" Hinata said bashfully

"You're welcome" Kouga replied

"Um, Kouga-kun why did you do it?' Hinata asked

"Because were friends right" Kouga questioned

"Right" Hinata said staring at the crystal blue lake

As once more it had started to grow quiet as she was trapped in her own thoughts but, there was on thing that Hinata had on her mind was what Kouga had told her about the choices and decisions she had made in her life and, people had chose for her or what seemed to be good for her. Hinata was going to change that she was going to make her own choices and decisions cause she was tired of people choosing for her when she never had the chance to make a mistake.

"Remember what you said about making choices" Hinata reminded Kouga

"Oh, I remember what about it" Kouga said with a chuckle

"Thanks for telling me it really helps " Hinata spoken with a smile

"You're welcome" Kouga said

"So, can I ask you a question" Hinata said as she looked up at Kouga for a moment

"What is it you want to ask" Kouga replied as he stared at her for a moment

"I mean have you ever made a choice, that you never regret doing" Hinata asked Kouga

"I was suppose to marry this girl but, I never did" Kouga confessed

Hinata paused when had said the married part her eyes widen in shock that Kouga was supposed to be married to someone, that was a shocker to Hinata honestly, his attitude or personality would never seemed to be "Husband" material but,somehow he has a boyish charm that can win over every girl's heart but, if you're not careful then your heart could easily be broken, Hinata shook her head trying to process what he had said right now.

"Wait, you were suppose to be married to someone?!" Hinata said in shock

"Yes, but I never did" Kouga spoken

"Why didn't you marry her" Hinata stuttering on her words

Kouga sighed and looked at Hinata for a moment

" I didn't feel like she was the right one" Kouga confessed

"Wow, I can't believe you didn't marry her" Hinata noted

" I know but, there is somebody out there for me but, where" Kouga spoken

Hinata thought the same thing too about Naruto, when he told her about what he really felt about Hinata, he only seen her as a sister but, not having a relationship with her it really had made her mind wonder, _"Is there really, somebody out there for me" _Hinata thought, as she stared at the sky moment reflecting on what Kouga is talking about she had spoken again.

"Well, you never know it might be staring at you right in the face" Hinata joked as she nudged Kouga

"I know" Kouga said playing along with Hinata

"This reminds me of home" Hinata said as she was staring at the roaring waterfall

"Your home looks like this" Kouga said looking around

"Well sort of it's a small village" Hinata informed Kouga

"Oh" Kouga spoken

Hinata giggled at Kouga's curiosity it was really cute, it made her wonder how would the villagers of Kohona would react if they saw her with a demon but, they do not need to know that so, it wouldn't be a big deal but, it would fun to see the look on there faces especially, the girls she could imagine at how pissed off they would be.

Kouga stared at Hinata and how she laughed it was really cute music to his ears as he heard a small giggle coming from her, everything about her is really interesting her personality and attitude towards people _''Why the hell I'm I thinking this, she probably has a boyfriend" _Kouga thought. Hinata tapped Kouga on the shoulder she looked at him and smiled

"So, we should head back" Hinata advised

"Let's go head back, before the mutt gets worried" Kouga jested

Kouga and Hinata had went back to camp, so they can meet up with Inuyasha and the others so, they can at least go continue there journey, within a couple of seconds, Kouga picked up a strong scent wondering where did it come from it was in that direction. Hinata looked at Kouga wondering what was wrong with him so, Hinata tapped him on the shoulder to see what was wrong.

"Kouga-kun, what is it?" Hinata asked with a worried look on her face

"I smell blood and lots of it" Kouga answered

"Oh, that's not good " Hinata gulped

"I know we must tell Inuyasha" Kouga spoken

Hinata and Kouga went to go meet up with the others so, they can tell them about a scent they had just picked up, so they can find out where it was coming from and get to the bottom of it.

**A/N: Now I know I said she was going to meet Bankotsu in this chapter but, I'm saving it for the next chapter so, I hope you enjoyed it because in the next chapter that is where the action happens and, a hint of romance. Thank You For Reviewing I'll update Soon BYE!^^ **


	11. Hinata Encounters Bankotsu

Title: Hinata In Wonderland

Characters: Kouga/ Hinata

Disown: Inyuasha/ Naruto

Chapter 11: Hinata encounters Bankotsu

Kouga was trying to investigate where that scent was coming from because it kept fading and reappearing again, Hinata looked at Kouga wondering what was wrong with him and why was acting like she just thought about it he is a Youkai so, it was natural he was acting on his animal instincts.

Hinata tapped Kouga on the shoulder as she looked at Kouga wondering what is his reaction about the scent it was making crazy and tense it scared Hinata a little bit like he was a feral animal or something.

"Kouga-kun,are you all right?" Hinata said with a hint of concern in her voice

"Yes, I'm all right it's just I smell blood lots of blood" Kouga answered as he was trying pick up the scent again

"Blood!" Hinata said in horror

"Yes, so we must head back to the camp" Kouga urged

Hinata nods in agreement

Kouga and Hinata had arrived at camp they were Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo, had stared at Inuyasha who had also picked up on the scent as it hung in the air it was a salty and metallic smell so, it was blood after all.

One question remains on everyone minds where was the coming from, he definitely knew something was up, it was either Naraku or Bankotsu that was doing this to make them come to them instead meeting them.

Hinata noted how kouga and Inuyasha uses sense of smell just like Akamaru who is a very skilled tracker he is able to find a scent that is nearly two or three days old just like Inuyasha and Kouga who had as strong sense of smell and tracking.

Sango broke Hinata's thinking when she told them about Inuyasha catching the mysterious scent which was a good sign so, they can go towards it.

"Inuyasha, caught the scent too" Sango guessed

"Yeah, Kouga-kun did too" Hinata spoken

"So, it must be something" Kagome said

"Look!" Shippo yelled as he pointed at the sky

As they looked up at the sky they saw something worse, it what appeared there was a black smoke rose high in there air it was coming from the castle they were suppose to go they were in complete shock .

When Inuyasha and Kouga turn in that direction that had caught a scent of human blood and smoke that was mixing in the air which was confusing them because they do not know where to go.

"Hey, Hinata" Shippo asked

"Yeah, Shippo-kun" Hinata said

"Can't you use your eyes to find the castle" Shippo asked

"Oh, yeah thanks for reminding me Shippo-kun" Hinata replied

"No problem" Shippo said with a smile

Hinata was trying to find out where the source of the flames were coming from that was when, Hinata activated her Byakugan and saw the flames were coming from the castle.

"It's coming in that direction" Hinata said as she pointed to the west

"We have to move now!" Kouga declared

Hinata followed behind while, Kagome was carried on Inuyasha's back, Sango and Miroku followed the rest of the group since Kouga was the fastest out of the group he took the lead as they were coming closer to the castle, the stronger the scent was becoming the mixture of blood and smoke was hanging in the air.

As they were getting closer to the castle they had noticed a gruesome sight it was like somebody done some serious damage, whoever did this must be a powerful to take down all these people.

It was truly amazing and horrifying at the same time as they were looking around at the gruesome sight it was truly a bloodbath, whoever done this did not want any evidence left behind no, survivors nothing only blood, bones and charred remains.

"Who ever done this, did not want anyone left alive" Hinata said looking around at the gruesome sight

Hinata was looking at how they were brutally murdered some of there bodies were sliced in half or their heads were decapitated she knows this because even some of there heads were down on the ground and on the steps of the castle's enterance it was truly a horrible sight.

Hinata stood there in silence remembering those brave souls who risk their lives to protect this castle Hinata bowed in respect, hopefully they will be able to rest peacefully in the after life. Sango stood their as she watched Hinata staring at the dead.

"Are you okay? Hinata" Sango asked

"I'm fine just paying my respects" Hinata replied

"Oh, okay" Sango said as they continue there search

It reminded her when she was in the temple and envisioned it was exactly like this wondering, was could this have been prevented or was Hinata to blame for it.

Hinata looked around and saw swords and some of the amour were in a pile of ash this was definitely a war they could not win at all they were either outnumbered or this is one hell of a strong person to take them down.

"There was a battle here" Kagome spoken

"A huge one" Inuyasha said as he saw all the fallen soldiers

Hinata looked around and saw a man who was injured and from the looks of things he was not going to make it ,he was going to die from his injuries because it was beyond repair.

There was nothing she could do to save him so, Hinata decided to let the man die peacefully but, before she let that happen she wanted to speak to man as who to cause all this damage.

"He's hurt" Hinata called out, signaling the others to come over to where she was

Everyone rushed over to the man's aid who was slowly he was dying as his eyes were moving back and forth drifting in and out consciousness, that was when the man was trying to speak but, he couldn't because his lungs were filling with blood choking him. Hinata stared at the man as she watched him slowly fading away into the world of the dead.

"Who did this?" Inuyasha asked

"Run…run…for you're lives" The man panted as he was trying to get up

"Huh" Miroku said staring at the man

"Run...run for your..." The man said as he finally gave out

Miroku closed the man's eyes and that was when Hinata felt a strange aura and, it was filled with death, cruelty and bloodlust which had send chills down her spine as she felt it all over her body it was not good at all what she was feeling, it was terrible almost making her collapse under this murderous aura that was overwhelming her.

When Hinata turned around her eyes narrowed in fear as she saw a man who looked to be no older than, seventeen with tanned skin like Kouga's, dark blue eyes and Black hair that was braided down to his back and had mark on his forehead like a ninja star.

He was wearing a white hakama with a armor covered with a purple fern and a red sash wrapped around his waist also a pair of Ninja footwear and, gloves which were wrapped around his middle finger and a strange weapon he was going to strike with Inuyasha and Kouga.

"Inuyasha-kun, kouga-kun look out!" Hinata shouted as she pushed them out the way just in time

It was one of the band of Seven well that is leader because Hinata felt a sense of pride and dictatorship that was hiding underneath that murderous aura she had sensed a few minutes ago.

With all her might Hinata pushed Kouga and Inuyasha out the way and she pulled out three kunais and aimed it directly at him, but as she did that Bankotsu jumped in mid-air swiping the kunais with his Banyru Hinata was truly stunned at his skills.

As she stood in complete silence watching his every move along with his assistant Jankotsu who was right by his side, Kouga looked at Hinata and gave her nod as she just nod right back at him.

Hinata continue to wonder what the man was going to do, that was when Hinata heard his voice it was clear, stern but, with a laid back feeling to it but, Hinata still had to be on guard because she doesn't know what this man is capable of,

"Hmm finally you two mangy mutts managed to catch up " Bankotsu taunted with a smirk on his face

"Why you bas-" Inuyasha yelled as he was about to strike him

"Bankotsu enough, games where is Naraku!" Kouga demanded

Hinata's eyes narrowed when kouga said the name Bankotsu,and that was when Jankotsu spotted Hinata who almost killed Suikotsu with the technique he had never seen before in his life.

As Kouga and Inuyasha interrogated them further but, had refused to answer the questions, Jankotsu pulled Bankotsu aside and whispered in his ear and pointed at Hinata and, that was when a smirk was planted on his face.

"hm, I won't tell you, why do you need to—" Bankotsu snapped

He stopped in the middle of his sentence and was stopped by the lavender eyed woman, she was truly stunning as his eyes locked on the heiress, and her eyes looked straight at Bankotsu.

As he approached her and that's when Hinata still held her guard because she was use to situations like this especially if an enemy comes and try to attack you.

"Well, well looks like you have a new traveling companion, she's cute just like Jankotsu said" Bankotsu noted as he was staring at Hinata

Hinata gripped the kunai tight trying to figure out what the next move was going to be, but instead of attacking her he circled around her like a vulture waiting for it's next meal.

Hinata eyes were watching him closely, while kouga was getting pissed Bankotsu was playing games with Hinata instead of taking things serious.

"So, you're the one who almost killed Suikotsu?" Bankotsu asked looking at Hinata

Hinata had sensed this man's aura and it was not good at all it was filled with bloodlust and power just like the shukaku but, the only difference is he was human so, this would be a perfect match for the Shukaku just only in human form and more dangerous.

"And so what if I did" Hinata growled out

He looked at her liking her boldness and feisty attitude it was kind making him aroused, but nobody did not need to know that, Bankotsu wondered if he should test out her skill just for the fun or probably teach her lesson about what it takes to be a real warrior.

"Well, since your here I was wondering if you could put that body to good use and challenge me" Bankotsu said with a hint of seduction in his voice

Hinata being the quick girl she is pulled out her kunai and aimed directly at Bankotsu as it was coming towards him, he blocked it with his Banyru then,was coming right at Hinata had to move quickly before she was going to get killed.

Hinata was moving right and left as the giant blade kept on coming her way. Hinata ducked and, thinking on her feet did a sweep kick as Bankotsu jumped in the air attempting to strike her with the blade

Hinata did a few hand signs and the craziest thing happened her hands were glowing a light blue with two lions on her right, the other on her left.

Bankotsu eyes widen at what he is seeing right now he couldn't believe it she had that much power where on earth did this woman come from. Everyone was stunned even Kouga he was amazed Hinata was able to do something like that.

**"Jūho Sōshiken" **Hinata shouted as she was getting ready to strike Bankotsu

Hinata with quick speed, she went forward and soon both them were clashing against one another it was blow by blow as dust was flying up in the air as the battle was starting to get tense that was when, Hinata rammed her fist right in Bankotsu face causing him to fly across the castle wall causing him to crash. Hinata started at him but, she wasn't taking any chances that was when she charged with full speed ahead.

"That was quiet impressive but, not as a good as me **Banryusen**" Bankotsu shouted as he swiped in mid-air with his Banyru

Suddenly pink energy came out of nowhere aiming directly at Hinata her eyes widen as it was coming straight at her when hit her sending her flying across the castle knocking down walls and debris, as she laid on the ground as her shirt was torn along with her pants.

Hinata got up dusting herself off, now it was time to get serious she knew that ultimate move that might just work even though it was going to be risky.

Bankotsu stood as Hinata was walking with a limp but, she didn't care she was going to do it, everyone stared at Hinata who was still standing from that devastating blow she was injured but, she was still going to fight.

Bankotsu was enjoying every minute of it especially her fighting spirit she is not backing down, this girl could be useful for the Band Of Seven, Hinata got in her traditional battle stance and activated her baykugan.

**"Hakke Rokujūyon Shō"** Hinata shouted

Bankotsu was stunned as everything shifted from black to green with glowing letters he was stunned at this woman especially her skills, she would be a great use not only in fighting spirit but, her skills are truly amazing wondering how does she do it, what's her secret, he was truly curious about this mystery girl is she a demoness.

"How did you-" Bankotsu said speechless

"Two...four..eight...sixteen.. thirty-two" Hinata yelled as she kept striking Bankotsu with violent blows

He noticed that his body couldn't move as he was being hit with this mysterious technique, everyone was shocked and stunned at that Hinata was about to do that, whoever trained her must have done a good job.

Kouga's jaw dropped as Hinata kept striking Bankotsu and the last final blow as Hinata stepped forward with all her power and might as her palm hit him directly in the chest causing him to fly even further.

"Thirty-two...Sixty-two!" Hinata shouted as she pushed Bankotsu further

Bankotsu went flying as his banyru laid on the ground, as he tried to stood up his whole body was in whole was in pain and numb he couldn't feel a thing he was paralyzed from the shoulder to the waist down, Hinata locked eyes with him as she was watching Bankotsu struggle to get up

"What the hell, I can't move" Bankotsu yelled

"You won't be able to move for—" Hinata said as she cried out in pain

"Looks like you weren't quick enough after all" Bankotsu said with a smirk

"Hinata!" Kouga shouted as he ran to Hinata

Hinata stood there as she felt the blood covering her hands she was injured as she fell to the ground crying in pain, Kouga stood there in complete silence as he ran to Hinata's aid to help her tend her wounds, Hinata took of her jacket and made a tourniquet to stop the blood flow which was working pretty good but, was making her weak

"Maybe next time warrior princess" Bankotsu joked as he disappeared from there sight

"Bastard" Inuyasha shouted

Hinata laid on the ground for a moment trying to slow her breathing as she was trying to stopped the blood flow as she closed her eyes fading as her world was turning black.

Hinata didn't notice a pair of strong arms picked her up from the ground carrying her bridal style, it felt so good to be in arms for a moment, he was so gentle with her "_hmm, Kouga-kun is so warm, wait why I'm I thinking this"_ Hinata thought to herself, wondering why was she thinking this maybe the blood loss was making her delusional as she looked up in his eyes as her vision was starting to get hazy.

"Kouga-kun?" Hinata croaked softly

"Hey, you did the same thing to me so I'm returning the favor" Kouga answered

"Hn" Hinata drawled out

"It will be okay just hang on" Kouga whispered

Hinata just nodded slowly

"So, where are we going to take her" Inuyasha spoken as he broken their small conversation

"I will take her to my clan, while you guys stay on Bankotsu's trail" Kouga instructed

"Okay, we will do that" Inuyasha answered

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kagome and Sango asked

"It's probably the safest besides she can't travel in this condition" Kouga answered

"Okay"They all said as the left Hinata and Kouga

Hinata rested her head on his broad shoulder as Kouga was running fast as possible to save the Hinata's life, while her eyes were moving back and forth as she started to drift off to sleep knowing she was safe in Kouga's arms.

**A/N: How do you like that? Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I will update soon BYE!^^**


	12. The Wolves Den

Title: Hinata In Wonderland

Characters: Kouga/ Hinata

Disown: Inyuasha/ Naruto

Chapter 12: Wolf's Den

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing for this story I really appreciated it motivates me more to write so, I would like to thank you all my faithful readers since Hinata's clothes were ripped and covered in blood from the battle, she needed to change her outfit which is a very surprising out come, anyway I just wanted to tell you that now on with the story...**

Kouga looked at Inuyasha's group as they sped off the distance trying to hunt down Bankotsu again Kouga really wanted to go with them but, couldn't because Hinata was injured from the fight with Bankotsu which made him enraged, wondering why didn't he stop her or even protect her from risking her life just for a challenge which could have turned deadly.

Kouga was holding Hinata bridal style staring at her wounds her shirt was torn open revealing her cleavage just a little bit and full figure curves that was hugging tightly around her torn shirt along with her pants were torn too exposing her legs, the worst thing of all was her blood, the scent it was so intoxicating and sweet it almost overwhelmed Kouga.

He had to be careful holding Hinata because of her wounds he had to be extremely careful so, her wounds wouldn't become worse then they are before,Kouga heard Hinata gave out a small whimper because the pain was unbearable that was when he told her to calm down, instead of daydreaming Kouga sped off running faster then the wind.

As he was running Kouga was thinking, as to why is he acting this way towards Hinata, to be honest he has never felt this way about anyone, not even Ayame the woman he was suppose to marry, but Kouga wondered what was wrong with him what's making him fall for Hinata so much. "W_hat's wrong with me, why I'm acting like a human" _Kouga thought

He kept running picking up speed and noted everything around him was a blur but, as he was staring at Hinata who was injured, it had made him angry Bankotsu did this to her the next time when he sees him, he will be sorry that he ever messed with her or even challenged her for that matter.

_"That bastard is gonna pay for what he has done to my woman!"_ Kouga thought as he was seething with anger

As he jumped moving left to right moving fast as possible somehow Kouga wasn't thinking about himself but, he was thinking about Hinata's safety he hoped and prayed, youkai wouldn't come attack him because he was not in the mood to deal with any Youkai because he will kill it right on the spot with no hesitation.

_"Why have Hinata has gotten so attached to me"_ Kouga thought

Wondering why was it that makes him want her but, other hand it made him worry because of the tribe wondering how are they going to accept a human girl will be stay with them until, she fully recovers from her wounds, Kouga snapped out of his thinking Kouga knew he was close to home because he saw his comrades in the distance.

Ayame, Ginta and Hakkaku were all waiting patiently waiting for Kouga to return from his mission with Inuyasha's group, hopefully he had some good news about the whole thing because they just wanted to live peacefully and, not in violence after all it has been a terrible loss on both ends.

"I wonder where Kouga is" Ginta spoken as he was looking around

"Well, he should have been here" Hakkaku posed as he was also looking in the distance

"I hope he-" Ayame said as she stopped in the middle of her sentence

Ayame had caught a strong scent it was Kouga's which she already knew but, there was unfamiliar scent that overwhelmed her wondering if it's Kagome or probably one of Inuyasha's members but, it wasn't and this startled her a little bit wondering if this person is a threat. Ginta spotted Kouga with a woman in his arms covered in blood and her clothes were in tatters.

"It's Kouga!" Ginta pointed out

"But, he's not alone" The wolf elder replied

"With a mortal girl!" Ayame said in shock as she looked at Kouga

Kouga stopped running as he saw his tribe was waiting for him to return home so they can at least celebrate, now he was walking with an unconscious girl, everyone wanted to what happened to her.

"Kouga, what happened?" Ginta questioned him

"It's a long story" Kouga sighed

Hakkaku stared at the beautiful mysterious woman who was unconscious wondering what was she doing with Kouga, they had so many questions for him especially about the girl he had brought home who was she.

"Another mortal?" Ayame asked as she raised her eyebrow

"Yes, I'll explain later" Kouga stated shortly

"What happened?" Hakkaku asked

"A fight happened" Kouga explains

"Oh" They all said

The wolf elder looked at the young girl who cuddled in Kouga's arms there was one thing he had sense from her aura it was filled with power it was in a good way and her heart it was kind, gentle and innocent.

"I sense no threat from this woman" The wolf elder responded

"But, how can you.." Ayame answered

"Her heart is very gentle willing to attract anyone towards it" The elder replied

"What do you mean?" Ayame said quizzically

"You will see" The wolf elder replied

His tribe saw Kouga running with a girl in his arms everyone stared at Kouga wondering who this woman was and where did she come from so, they followed him inside the cave as he laid her down gently not wanting to cause her anymore pain as he sat by her side not let anyone come near her. Ayame stared at Kouga looking at the interaction towards this woman it was strange wondering what has this woman done to make Kouga empathetic.

Kouga removed her blood stained bandanna from her neck and had it by his side, Ayame walked up to Kouga wanting to know what was wrong with him and why was he acting like he someone from the tribe was this woman really that important to him.

"Do you know this woman?" Ayame asked

"Yes" Kouga answered

"What's her name?" Ayame asked as she was staring at the woman injures

"Her name is Hinata, she is a ninja" Kouga explained

"A what?! ninja how is that" Ginta sputtered out

"I know it surprised me a little too but, she was telling the truth" Kouga told them

"So, what exactly happened to her? "Ayame questioned

"It might sound crazy but, that bastard Bankotsu challenged her" Kouga said in anger

"What?!" They shouted in shock

"Why would he" Hakkaku asked in disbelieve

"Because he wanted to test her abilities, which are quiet impressive " Kouga mentioned

"Oh" They all said

Ayame asked Kouga if it was okay, if she could take a look at her wounds, Kouga didn't mind at all after all he does trust Ayame, so, let her do it. First, Ayame had ripped Hinata's shirt open Kouga looked at Hinata wearing a strapless shirt that had exposed her cleavage just a little bit, which had made his face turn bright red and that was when Ayame made a soft chuckle when she did that.

" I have to purify her wounds" Ayame said as she took out her hair pin

Ayame placed the flower over Hinata's wounds it was burning sensation as it was purifying her wounds, Hinata let out a scream as she was crying out in pain she wanted it to end, it was the worst thing she ever felt in her life.

Ayame removed her hair pin and started to bandage her wounds which didn't take too long to heal Kouga was smiling at Hinata who was happy he was going to be all right, while Ayame was observing his interaction with Hinata.

"Kouga, may I speak with you personally" Ayame said as she pulled Kouga aside

"Yes, Ayame what is it" Kouga asked looking at her

"Do you trust this woman?" Ayame questioned

"Yes, I trust her, why are you acting like this" Kouga questioned

"I mean I don't trust her what if she is working for Naraku" Ayame explained

"No, she isn't " Kouga argued

Ayame sighed and stared at kouga

"How would you know?" Ayame interrogating him

"Because she is my friend and I trust her " Kouga said

"Huh, what do mean?" Ayame asked being confused

"I mean she is honest, sweet and-" Kouga explained to Ayame

Ayame looked at Kouga and knew what this meant that "Friend" thing was just cover up his feelings he has a crush on this girl and he's denying the whole thing, how the way he stares at her and cares for Hinata it was no doubt about it he was in love with her. He is just hiding his feelings for that what it is and he can't deny it so, Ayame was going to get to the bottom of it.

"You're in love with her" Ayame interrupted him

"No, what?! I'm not...that's ridiculous" Kouga said trying to deny the whole thing

"So you do have a crush on her" Ayame taunted

Kouga's face was flushing bright red and, he hated Ayame for being so damn observant, about the whole situation now he was hurt of his pride and was flushing with embarrassment about the whole situation.

"No, I mean yes..dammit Ayame" Kouga cursed

"Ooh, so it is true you and Hinata sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G " Ayame sang out loud

"I hate you" Kouga said as he crossed his arms

Ayame made a soft chuckle it was extremely fun to torment Kouga, she will never forget this moment it was too priceless, Instead of being taunted by Ayame he was going to check on Hinata see how she was doing hopefully she will wake up soon and stop dealing with Ayame antics for right now.

Kouga walked over and watched her sleeping she did look really peaceful like she was a trapped in time as her dark blue hair was spread all over the pillow like a river as her bangs shaded her face along with her long, thick eyelashes touched her pale cheeks she was truly beautiful, she looked like a angel that had just fallen from the heavens.

As hours past by hinata's noticed a pair of blue eyes were staring right at her, Hinata was blinking to make sure she was seeing right as her vision was starting to get clear and sharper, Hinata saw Kouga who was standing there looking at her naked body until, she had broken his gaze.

"Where I'm I?" Hinata said in a daze

"You're at my place," Kouga managed to say as he was staring at Hinata's breasts

"Huh, what happened to Inuyasha-kun and the others" Hinata said in a worried tone

"..."

Hinata stared at Kouga for a moment wondering why he was staring at her like that, Hinata looked down and she was naked Hinata's face turned a crimson pink as she quickly covered herself up with a blanket wrapped it around her body which was no better because it was exposing her womanly curves.

"My clothes, what happened to them" Hinata asked while shouting frantically

"They got too bloody and were tattered, so Ayame took them off " Kouga explained to Hinata

"What?! those were my traditional clothes and my only pair" Hinata said as her eyes widen

Kouga was staring at her she did look kind of cute like this all shy covering her body looking all innocent and cute, it made him want to make love to her just by looking at her but, instead he wasn't do that he was just wanted to make sure she was okay from her wounds instead of ravishing her body.

"Well, at least you're alive " Kouga said

Hinata sighed at least she was still in one piece though so, that was a good sign and her injuries weren't too bad, Hinata looked up at Kouga as she pointed her two fingers together and smiled at him.

"Um, thank you Kouga-kun" Hinata said blushing

"You're welcome" Kouga responded

As they both stared at each other in complete silence Kouga smiled at Hinata as he moved a inch closer towards her as there lips almost touched until, they heard footsteps coming it was Ayame came in the room interrupting there moment .

"Oh, was I interrupting something" Ayame joked

"Um, no" Hinata said as her face was bright red

Kouga growled at the woman and Ayame was ignoring Kouga as she walked over to Hinata as she stared into her eyes for a moment wondering why her eyes were that color but, she smiled and spoke to Hinata.

"Hi, I'm Ayame and you are" Ayame said looking at the heiress

"I'm Hinata Hyuga" Hinata said politely

Hinata looked at Ayame for a moment she did look nice and she was good looking, while Ayame did the same Hinata's aura was quiet unique, her heart was gentle and sweet but, fighting spirit was pretty strong which was something she liked a lot

"Nice to meet you Hinata" Ayame spoken

"You too Ayame-chan" Hinata said respectfully

Ayame stared at Hinata for a moment trying to figure out the perfect outfit for Hinata, that was when she stared at Kouga for a moment with a smirk on her face, while Kouga looked at Ayame wondering what she was planning to do.

"Ayame, what are you going to do?" Kouga asked as he stared at Ayame

"I was going to have Hinata try on this outfit, I picked for her" Ayame said as he took her by the hand

"Oh, okay'' Hinata said

" I will call you and the boys back in after Hinata's done getting dressed" Ayame spoken

"Okay, but don't try anything stupid" Kouga said eyeing her suspiciously

"Of course, I won't now get out so Hinata could get dressed" Ayame chided

Kouga walked outside waiting for Hinata so, she can try on her new outfit that Ayame picked out for her as thirty minutes went by, Ayame came outside as the boys where waiting patiently for Hinata to come out in her new outfit that Ayame had picked out for her

"Are you sure this is okay?" Hinata questioned while she was in the other side of the room

"Yes, it will be fine trust me, there's nothing to worry about" Ayame answered

"Um, okay'' Hinata said shyly

As soon as Hinata walked out the room in her new outfit they were stunned at what she was wearing especially Kouga who's face was bright cherry red at what she was wearing a white a short white loin cloth skirt that had split to the side which was exposing her womanly legs and hugged perfectly around her hips along with her creme and purple armor halter top that looked like a bathing suit criss-crossed pressing her cleavage upward just a little bit, along with her womanly curves that was now visible along with white fur boots and her wristbands.

"So, what do you think?" Ayame said

Kouga was face was red as a cherry, while Ginta and Hakkaku were staring at Hinata in awe at how beautiful she looks in her new sexy outfit, Hinata looked at Kouga as she want to know a honest answer from him and that was when he was thinking _"Please don't call me please-shit" _Kouga thought as his name was being called by Hinata

"Yes, Hinata" Kouga said nervously as he was staring at Hinata

"Do you like my new outfit?" Hinata asked as she was doing a pose which was pushing up her breast even more

"..." Kouga spoken

Then, within a few seconds there was loud thump, Ayame and Hinata looked at the ground and noticed that boys had fainted due to Hinata's outfit.

"Well, I guess they like it, now I have to fix your hair" Ayame said as she took hinata by the hand

"Okay" Hinata answered

**A/N: That is the end of this chapter hopefully you liked it. Thank you Cre84Maya for the idea and the outfits I really appreciated it !^^  
**


	13. White Rabbit

Title: Hinata In Wonderland

Characters: Kouga/ Hinata

Disown: Inyuasha/ Naruto

Chapter 13: White Rabbit

Ayame looked at the boys who just collapsed due to Hinata's outfit Ayame never seen Kouga react like this but, it was utterly hilarious, maybe she should have Hinata here a long time ago it was quiet interesting about the boy's reactions, Hinata blinked owlishly as she watch the boys laying on the ground unconscious then, giggled softly wait until, Inuyasha and the others hear about this there in for one hell of surprise.

Hinata felt sorry for them but, she couldn't help it that she had a womanly figure it has been that way since she went to the academy that is why she would always wear a oversize jacket to cover up her figure especially from perverted boys like Naruto and Kiba.

Hinata and Ayame went into the room as she was fixing her up hair, Ayame grabbed a brush and was brushing out the knots in her hair she was surprised that she didn't have any because her hair was so soft like silk even though her hair was straight as she ran her fingers through and, it had shined in the sun a dark blue color.

"Wow, it's so soft and shiny" Ayame said as she was playing with Hinata's hair

"Um, thank you so much" Hinata said as her cheeks turned pink

"You're welcome" Ayame replied with a smile

Hinata was humming as Ayame was brushing her hair into a low ponytail, Hinata wanted to know about Kouga and Ayame wondering why there so, friendly wondering if there in a relationship but, Hinata was just being curious well, it's because Hinata did not want to set herself up for failure. To have her heart broken or stepped on again like with Naruto.

"So, you and Kouga-kun, know each other" Hinata asked

"Yes, we were best friends" Ayame said, cheerfully

"Oh" Hinata said with a sigh of relief

"But, I was suppose to marry him" Ayame added

Hinata eyes widen in surprise when she said marriage as she turned around looking at Ayame, she was stunned and speechless but, she didn't know what to say right now Hinata wanted to know if Ayame said was right about the whole marriage thing was it joke or was she telling the truth.

"Wait, you're the one to marry Kouga-kun?!" Hinata said in shock

"Yeah, he turned me down" Ayame said sadly

"What why would he?" Hinata asked

"Because he knows that there is someone out there for him someone,to show him love and compassion" Ayame explained

It was true what Ayame said is true, thinking about it makes sense maybe Kouga and Hinata were destine to be together because she shows him compassion and love, after all Hinata did save his life in return Kouga had saved hers.

Hinata clutched her chest having this warm feeling in her chest something she felt with Naruto but, this time it was real "_Is Kouga-kun and I destine to be together" _Hinata thought as she was staring herself in mirror imaging herself with Kouga being happy and satisfied.

There was one thing Hinata was afraid of being denied again having her heart crush into a million of pieces as she slowly trying to recover from the last rejection she looked up at Ayame who that same feeling of being rejected and depressed. Ayame stared at Hinata wonder why is she connected to her emotionally, _"It's strange it's like she understands what it's like being rejected" _Ayame thought.

"I know how you feel" Hinata said as she stared at the cave

"Hm, what do you mean?" Ayame asked

Hinata sighed as she felt horrible of what happened to her, it still haunts and taunts her everywhere she goes, when she think that she is moving on it comes back to hit in the face twice as hard, no matter how many times she tries to forget about it, it breaks her heart knowing that he has someone that will love him or in this case abuse him.

"I mean, I was rejected by a boy" Hinata said dejectedly

"What who could possibly reject you" Ayame said as he stared at Hinata's physical appearance

"Hm, you might be surprised" Hinata spoken

"Well, that's horrible Ayame said

"I know but, he probably feels guilty" Hinata said

"Well he should" Ayame said as she was putting her hair up

Picked up a lavender hair pin that will match her eyes along with some earrings to go with it, she had put them on and looked at herself in the mirror for a moment Hinata looked really cute, she felt like a princess it almost made her want to cry tears of happiness because she never knew she looked so, beautiful in her new outfit Ayame smiled at her.

"Maybe you're right" Hinata said happily

"Do like your new outfit?" Ayame asked

"Yes, I do, thank you so much" Hinata said cheerfully

"You're welcome" Ayame said

Hinata pulled her into a hug Ayame was surprised that Hinata did that to her wondering why Hinata is so emotional it's interesting to see her like this maybe all humans are this in her world okay maybe there were couple some where like Hinata which is rare because girls like this Kohona are totally different especially like Sakura and Ino there totally different Temari on the other hand she is just tough.

"Okay" Hinata said

As they started walking back outside to show it off she definitely looked like she was part of the wolf tribe and the boys were back in there conscious state while Kouga looked at Hinata with a smile on his face trying to avoid himself from either blushing or fainting again. Kouga was just thinking to himself wait until, Inuyasha and the others react to her new outfit, hopefully Miroku won't do anything stupid or Inuyasha.

"Um, you look nice" Kouga said staring at Hinata without blushing

"Thank you'' Hinata said shyly

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Kouga asked

"Sure" Hinata said with a smile

**Meanwhile at the temple..**

Naruto and the others stared at this dark hallways that seemed to be endless everyone was wondering should they go in there, wondering if Hinata was in there or maybe this was a trap they should head back, while they have a chance but, since that wasn't going happen the mine us well continue what the had started.

"What should we do?" Temari wondered

"We should go in" A voice called out

Everyone turned around it was Sasuke who was standing there as he was walking past them, along with Ino they were stunned wondering what were they doing here this was suppose to be a top secret mission how did they found out.

"Ino-pig, what are you doing here?!" Sakura said in shock

"If you're wondering billboard-brow, Tsunade sent us" Ino stated

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?!" Naruto asked in disbelieve

"Tsunade sent me to join you guys, dobe" Sasuke stated

"What?!" They yelled in shock

"Yeah, so let's get moving" Ino urged

Everyone went inside kakashii and Kurenai had a torch to lit a a path so, it can be easier to walk in the darkness as they went further down the temple, the air had started to grow colder like it was death or lost souls down here it was strange how this place was and, was creeping everyone out especially Naruto cause he doesn't like ghost at all or spirits they are terrifying no matter how good or bad they were he hated them.

"I'm scared Naruto-kun" Sakura yelled as she jumped in Naruto's arms

"You little baby it's not even...ah a rat!" Ino screamed in horror

"Will you be quiet both of you!" Neji scolded

Temari rolled her eyes at how childish Ino and Sakura were acting it was hilarious, she wished had a camera just to record there actions of being scared, instead she was just going to be very mature about the whole thing

"Little baby" Temari said with a giggle

Kiba looked around and, this place had Hinata's scent written all over it, she must be hiding as they were searching for clues to find out what happened, that was when things had started to get strange when they heard a girl giggling softly. Everyone turned around trying to figure out where the source of that sound was coming from and that is when they looked at Sakura.

"Sakura was that you!" Temari said

"No, that wasn't me" Sakura said

"Are you sure?" Ino asked

"No, Ino-pig, it wasn't-" Sakura whispered

"Ssh, everyone be quiet" Sai commanded

Everyone was quiet it was silent and that is when they heard a soft giggle, sounded like Hinata laughing like it was a joke, there eyes widen in surprise when they heard the giggle and it was definitely Hinata now they had to find out where it was coming from.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted

"Hinata-chan where are you!" Neji yelled

Everyone was calling out Hinata's name but, instead it was another giggle that came out which was making everyone afraid, they wanted to leave the temple and never return until something strange happen they saw a shadow running through the pillars what looked to be Hinata's silhouette. Everyone was stunned at what they just seen right and it was creeping everyone out.

"What the hell?!" Kiba shouted

"Okay, now I'm scared" Ino said trembling in fear

"This place is strange" Sai noted

"Very" Sasuke added

As they turn to the left they had noticed the shadow was running so, they decided to follow it as they were running quickly as possible, to find Hinata that was when it had lead them to a well wondering how long as this been here from the looks of things it has been here more than a thousand years.

"It's a well" Kiba said in complete shock

Neji stared at the place, it was truly a sanctuary it was beautiful, peaceful here as he saw the waterfall in the distance with the beautiful cherry blossom tree, so Neji decided he was going to take a closer look and that was when he walked to the well, everyone was wondering what Neji doing and what was he following the well so, the decided to follow the well too.

As they cross the bridge they made it safely now, they got a closer look at the ancient well from the looks of things it does appear to be a thousand years old, the wood was weathered and rotten but, this made them wonder why were the lead to this ancient, old dried up well.

"Why were we lead here?" Sai thought

"Who knows" Naruto replied feeling scared

"Maybe, this is a clue to Hinata's whereabouts" Shino hypothesized

"Well, what if it is let's just get out of here" Temari shuddered

They were trying to leave that was when a barrier surrounded them everyone was complete shock, Akamaru tried to get through the barrier was too strong forcing him to fly backwards, everyone was thinking what have they gotten themselves into and, from the looks of things it was not good, at all.

"What the heck!" Kiba shouted as he was banging the barrier

"It's not letting us leave" Ino screamed

"Once, you step back, there is no return" Neji observed

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Sasuke asked

"Once you pass through the underworld there is no turning back" Neji explained

"So, where stuck here forever!" They shouted

"No, it means we have to go down that well" Neji pointed out

"What!? are you insane we can't.." Naruto said stunned

"It's the only way to find Hinata-chan" Neji said as he stepped near the well

Everyone stared at Neji as he was planning to fall in the well, Neji truly did miss Hinata because she would always cheer up and make him happy now they started to have a relationship as a family instead of, hating one another so, Neji did one thing that was possibly he jumped in the well so, he could go look for Hinata. Everyone was shocked and ran to Neji but it was too late he had already fallen down the well.

"Hang on Nej-kun, I'm coming!" Naruto and Kiba yelled as they jumped down

"Here we go" Sai said

"Whoaaa!" Temari screamed

"What the" Sasuke yelled as Sakura pushed him down

"Ino-you" Sakura yelled as Ino pushed Sakura down the well

"Ooops, my hand slipped" Ino said as she jumped

As they were falling down they were staring to get sleepy as they fading in the darkness as they inside the well wondering how far does this well go down that was until, they had saw a strange bright light that had shined in there faces as it was blinding them as they were being pulled down even faster as everything started to spinning around them.

"Ow, my head it hurts" Sai said as his eyes were adjusting the sun

"What the heck, where are we" Neji said looking around the forest area

It was like Kohona but, the feeling here was strange it was something about the aura of this place, it was more of a magical, fantasy twist like it was more in fairy tails, fables and folklore that is the feeling you had here but, it was something else besides the magical feeling it had a darkside too that was overwhelming and powerful.

"What the hell happened?" Sasuke said as he was pulling twigs out of his hair

"This place is strange, where are we" Neji asked confused

They were looking around trying to find the others but, there was no sign of them at all instead it was just them alone in the forest, they were calling there name but there was no sign of them not even Kakashii, this worried them because they were in uncharted territory and Wondering is this a illusion there being trapped inside here but, from the looks of things it wasn't.

"Huhh…what the" Neji said as he saw a strange looking creature walking with the little girl

"What the hell have we gotten ourselves into" Sasuke thought

They saw a little girl with long black hair and brown eyes, wearing a checkered kimono running around barefooted, along with a strange looking creature that was dressed in priest clothing carrying a creepy stick with two heads on it and looked like a frog, Neji stood up was wondering if he was seeing right and jumped ten feet in the air screaming at the creature.

"Oh, my god what the hell is that!" Neji shouted

"It looks like a frog" Sai said in curiousity

Neji blinked owlishly at the creature wondering what in the world they had gotten themselves into, from the looks of things they stepped into a nightmare and there was no way of returning back, they just hoped and prayed they just find Hinata so, they can return home once they get there hands on her that is if they can find her because it was going to be difficult because this territory was unknown.

"What the hell is it" Neji asked as he stared at the thing

"They seem lost" Rin said as she was walking up to Sasuke

"Rin, come back here this instant you don't know where that thing has been" Jaken yelled as he was running towards her

Jaken was running past Sai as he was trying to get close to rin pull her back, not to get to close to the man wondering if he is a threat or not, Sasuke and Sai stared at the strange creature as it grew afraid of them.

"Eeep!" Jaken said in fear

"Oh, jaken stop being so mean" Rin said with a pout

"Excuse me,for being concern for your safety" Jaken snapped at Rin

"Sorry, he's kind of rude" Rin said with a smile

"You act you never seen a creature like this before" Jaken said coldly

"Um, no we haven't not in our world" Sasuke answered

"Anyway little girl do you know where we are?" Neji asked

"Of course, you're in the Western lands of Japan" Rin said with a smile

"What!?" they shouted

Rin nodded with a smile on her face when she said the Western Lands wondering how on earth did they ended up here from Kohona, they were way off there coordinates of where they are they just hoped that the others are okay and, that they did not do anything stupid knowing Ino and Sakura there probably at each throats while the others are trying to figure out a way out.

"How is that even possible?" Sai pondered

"Maybe because we fell in the well" Neji reminded them

"Oh, the well" Sai and Sasuke said in unison

"So, it has the ability to transport us to a different time" Neji assumed

"Hm, so how do we well get out the forest" Sasuke asked

"Lord Sessoharmu could help you guys'' Rin said cheerfully

"Who is Lord S—" Sai asked as he stopped in the middle of her sentence

Sasuke, Neji and Sai turned around as they noticed a the daiyoukai who looked to be no older then nineteen,with sliver long hair and golden yellow eyes also a two marks on his cheeks and crescent moon on his forehead, he was dressed in strange clothing what looked to be a kimono top that was decorated with cherry blossoms along with his amour and a strange furry thing around him and his shoes were ninja footwear along with his two swords.

**A/N: Sorry it took me a long time to finish but, I'll update soon BYE!^^**


	14. Gifts From The Wolf Elder

Title: Hinata In Wonderland

Characters: Kouga/ Hinata

Disown: Inyuasha/ Naruto

Chapter 14: Gifts from the Wolf elder

Hinata was enjoying their company actually they were very nice towards her, she thought that she wasn't going to get a long with them or they weren't going to accept her but, they actually welcomed her with open arms. Especially Ayame who looked up to her like a sister she was enjoying the attention she was receiving and that was when she spotted Kouga who was back to his normal state again.

"Hi, kouga-kun" said Hinata cheerfully

"um, hi" Kouga said nervously as his face was bright red

Hinata giggled at Kouga's blushing face it was utterly adorable actually, it made her feel good she was able to put a smile on Kouga's face, Ayame was watching the interaction between those two it was really cute and, interesting Kouga did find someone to show him kindness and compassion it was Hinata Kouga had made a wise decision.

Hinata and Kouga were staring at each other for moment as her cheeks were a light pink, Kouga thought about her childish behavior it was cute how the way she was acting maybe that's the reason why Kouga is attracted to her is because Hinata is kind towards everyone. Hinata pointed her two fingers together again and looked at Kouga hopefully he was okay from earlier.

"How are you feeling, Kouga-kun?" Hinata asked

"I'm feeling fine, and you" Kouga said trying to strike up a conversation

" I feel better thanks to Ayame-chan" Hinata spoken with a smile

Kouga thought the way Hinata talks is pretty strange to with those endings, wondering why she couldn't just say his name without those endings but, if she talks like that then, he was going to respect it but, he just being curious I mean that is how you learn right is by asking.

"Hinata" Kouga called

"Yes, Kouga-kun" Hinata spoken

"How come you use those strange endings?" Kouga questioned out of curiosity

Hinata wondered what he meant she realized, this was a different world and time frame so, he probably wasn't use to something like this but, that what she was taught, because her mother taught her when she was young to use honourifics so, it was customary for her.

"Oh, you mean honourfics " Hinata reminded Kouga

"Yeah, Why do you use them?" Kouga asked

"Well, it's basically how you address someone" Hinata explained to Kouga

"Oh" Kouga said

"Yeah, so this is your tribe?" Hinata questioned as she was looking around

"Yeah" Kouga said with a smile on his face

Hinata and Kouga were walking around and, talking they had spotted Ginta and Hakkaku coming this way with Kouga's pet wolves probably there running around for exercise or they probably went hunting.

Hinata was surprised that he was raised by wolves literally, as they came up and ran towards her eyeing the young heiress with smile on there faces as they couldn't stop staring at this beautiful woman that was standing there right before there eyes.

"Oh, so you're the one Kouga talks about" Ginta said, cheerfully

Hinata looked at Kouga while he was flushing with embarrassment knowing that he was the leader of the wolf tribe, he was suppose to take pride of himself instead, he was acting like a human, Hinata is the right choice for kouga the reason why Ayame thinks so is because how the way Hinata interacts with Kouga with kindness and compassion.

"Wow, she is prettier than Kagome" Hakkaku said staring at her

Hinata smiled as her cheeks turned pink

"Thank you for that comment" Hinata said with a bow

"You're welcome" Ginta and Hakkaku said in unison

"So, I guess you met the rest of the tribe" Ayame observed

"Yeah, there really nice" Hinata said

Hinata turned to her right and spotted Kouga petting his wolves, Hinata blinked and cocked her side those were actual wolves that Kouga was petting his wolves, okay she has seen wild animals but, she never seen one this close up before it was really cool to see one up close. Hinata was walking towards the wolves Kouga watched her wondering what Hinata was going to do.

"These are my pets" Kouga introduced

"hm, really these are your pets!?" Hinata said in complete shock

"Yeah, I'm a wolf Youkai so it does makes sense" Kouga answered

"Oh, is it okay if I pet them" Hinata asked nervously

"Yeah, you can" kouga said with a smile

"Um, do they bite" Hinata said as she staring at one of them

"Unless I tell them to" Kouga joked

Hinata stared into the wolves eyes for a moment trying to earn their trust, so Hinata outstretched her hand first they sniffed her palm and was licking her hand, kouga was surprised at Hinata how the way she was interacting with the wolves because they are usually vicious and standoffish but, when there Hinata they are kind, gentle and affectionate towards her.

"Hmm, that tickles" Hinata giggled as one of them licked her face

"They really like you" Kouga said

"There so sweet and adorable" Hinata said as she as petting them

Hinata saw two of the wolves one was sitting on her right and the other on her left, this really shocked Kouga that they were being affectionate towards her maybe this is a sign, Kouga was thinking about it Hinata is probably the one for him instead of Kagome. _"Maybe we are destine to be together" _Kouga thought as she was watching her playing with his wolves and having fun.

Kouga looked at Hinata now,he wanted to get to know her on a emotional level, as he stared at Hinata for moment trying to grab her attention Hinata stared at Kouga cause he wanted to know something about her she could feel it just by looking at him.

"Do you have a any siblings?" Kouga asked

"Yeah, I do" Hinata spoken

Hinata was explaining about her family which was very complex and, how the way it was structured Kouga was shocked that they would something that horrible but, she told them why they had to do it. Kouga looked at Hinata noticed she has struggled so, much from her father's acceptance to building a relationship with her cousin Neji which is progressing slowly after, Naruto had talked to him and her father apologized to him.

"I can see why" Kouga said in shock

" I had to uphold the family reputation" Hinata said

When Kouga heard the word "Family" it had struck him thinking about that painful memory about when his clan and family were brutally slaughter by the hands of Naraku and Kagura, Hinata stared at Kouga for a moment she could tell in his bright blue eyes he was in mentally and suffered a terrible loss, just like Sasuke maybe that is why he puts on this tough exterior to hide his feelings.

"Kouga-kun, are you okay?" Hinata asked as she grew with concern

"I'm fine" Kouga said toughened up

"You can tell me were friends right" Hinata reminded Kouga

"Well, I had a family once" Kouga said as his voice grew sad

"Hm, what happened?" Hinata asked

"They were massacred" Kouga confessed

"Oh, Kouga-kun, I'm sorry for your loss" Hinata empathized

"It's okay" Kouga said shrugging

"Why would they do something like that?" Hinata asked

"Fear" Kouga answered

This world is full of fear it was true just like with the Uchida Massacre, they did that out of fear because of a rebellion and being overthrown but, look how it turned out it had cost Sasuke's friendship with Naruto turning into hatred instead of loving one another.

Hinata sighed and smiled and wanting to hug him as tears were brought to her eyes that was when Hinata pulled Kouga into a hug, Kouga was wondering what was this feeling he had in his chest it felt so good to be hugged like this it warmed his whole body knowing that there is somebody is there to comfort him and that was Hinata.

"I could relate" Hinata said

"hm" Kouga spoken

"Well.." Hinata started

Hiinata and Kouga looked in the distance and saw Ginta, Hakkaku coming this way with worried looks on their faces and, this startled Kouga wondering what was going on and was wrong with them.

"What's going on" Kouga demanded wanting to know the answer

"There is a monster..two of them and their attacking Kai and Shinta" Hakkaku and Ginta yelled

"Oh no that's bad, kouga-kun we have to do something" Hinata said as her voice grew with worry.

Kouga looked at Hinata wondering if she could handle it after, her encounter with Bankotsu, because her injuries were pretty bad so, kouga decides to this day he is going to protect her as if she is one of the members of his tribe

"Are you up for it" Kouga said with a smirk

"Yeah" Hinata replied as stood up dusting herself off

Hinata sped off quickly while Kouga was right behind her as fast as lightening, everyone was stunned Hinata had the ability to run fast like Kouga, wondering if she was even a human or has a scared jewel hidden in her legs.

As they arrived at the scene Hinata and Kouga saw the two children being attacked by the monsters, Hinata noted one them was injured trying to protect his little brother from getting hit as the creature spouted out flames.

Hinata was heading straight towards them with no hesitation, running after them trying to shield them from the flames as she places them somewhere safe and stable. Kai looked at the mysterious woman wondering where did she come from when did she move so fast and why was she with Kouga.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Kouga asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" Hinata said as she looked the boys

Hinata did not have time to be focused on them cause that was when another hail of flames came down again. Kouga grabbed Hinata by the waist as he jumped in the air within a couple of seconds there was a loud explosion as rocks and debris was everywhere.

Hinata was truly impressed but, she couldn't just stand their Kouga needed her help, Kai stared at the woman who just saved their lives. With her basic instincts as a ninja one of creatures came leaping forward aiming at her throat.

Hinata grabbed Kai and Shinta as she moved backwards as she placed them down then, she got into her traditional battle stance Kai and Shinta were stunned at this girl's talent as she charged forth striking the creature in the chest causing him to fly backwards.

As he crashd through the rocks Hinata watched the beast struggling to breathe but, she was not going to let her guard down, luckily she had two kunais with a explosive tag attached to it.

Hinata went full speed jumped in mid air throwing the kunais aiming one at his forehead and, the other one in his heart within a few moments their was a loud explosion as they saw smoke risen in the air the creature was dead.

Everyone was in shock accept for Kouga because he already seen her like this the wolf elder's eyes widen when Hinata pulled that move she truly had skills that would surpass any Youkai alone.

Hinata dropped to the gracefully along with those two wanting to know who was she and Shinta smiled at the beautiful lady and gave her a hug, while Kai eyed Hinata's physical appearance, that was when asked her.

"Who are you?" Kai questioned

"I'm Hyuga Hinata, Kouga's friend" Hinata answered as she bowed

"Kouga's friend" Kai asked

"Yes" Hinata confirmed

"Well, my name is Kai and this is my little brother shinta" kai said

Hinata smiles at Shinata who has grown attach to her as he gave her another hug, for saving them, Hinata stopped for a moment when she noticed a wolf was approaching her eyes widen when she saw just like the one, she saw at the temple with a sliver coat and it's face resembled an old man.

"Hello" Hinata said with a bow

"You must be the one I heard so much about" the elder noted

"Yes, that is me" Hinata said

"Your truly have a strength of a warrior but, the heart of a wolf" the elder said

"Thank you so much" Hinata said

"I would like to have a word with you alone if you don't mind" the elder ask

Hinata was shocked that the elder wanted to speak with hinata wondering what the elder want to talk to her about, Kouga was curious too why did the elder wanted to speak with Hinata hopefully it wasn't about him and Ayame getting together because he already explained it to him that he doesn't want to marry Ayame.

"Yes" Hinata accepted

"Come walk with me to the waterfall" The elder said to Hinata

Hinata nodded and just followed the old wolf as they were quiet for a moment wondering, what was he going to say her as she was feeling nervous about the silence as she felt her heart was thumping loud, he looked at her and he spoke in a calm, clear manner.

"You wanted to speak with me" Hinata said cocking her head to the side

"Yes, I did" The elder replied

"Why do you want to speak with me, out of all people me" Hinata said as her voice grew worried

"I just want to know, how come your so powerful" The elder questioned

Hinata blinked he wanted to know about her family secret, about using the Baykugan she couldn't tell that secret not to anyone or any outsiders but, since the elder asked she was going to tell him Hinata sighed and took a deep breath.

"My clan specializes in this technique" Hinata explained

"Hm, I see but, I sense something more from you" The elder continued

"What do you mean you sense something from me?" Hinata said trying to make sense of what is going on

"Your in love with Kouga are you?" The elder ask

"What?! no, were just friends I mean..I do love him" Hinata sputtered out trying to get her sentences together

The elder chuckled

"It's okay when the time is right you will know" The elder spoken

Hinata wondering was this the right time he was talking about, when the signs were staring at her in the face but, Hinata was too afraid to listen to what her heart was telling her or was she just acting out on her own. She was started to piece it all together how the way he acts towards her and how kind he is wondering was he reaching out for her.

"I understand" Hinata said looking at the elder

"You might be closer then you think" The elder said with a smile

" I might be but, how will I know" Hinata spoken

"You won't it will come when you least expect it" The elder said

"Hm, I see thank you..." Hinata said in a humble tone

"Wait, before you go, I want to give you gifts that will help you on your journey" The elder replied

"Huh, gifts?" Hinata repeated

"Yes for a warrior like yourself" The elder said

Hinata wanted to know what the gift is but, Hinata was surprised when he had presented her with a gift it was a bow and arrow it was just like her mother's but, it was hand crafted made with love and care along with the arrows. Her last and final gift The elder told Hinata to closed her eyes she felt a light tingled on her right shoulder blade, when the elder told her to opened her eyes Hinata noticed a black marking on her pale shoulder.

"What did you ...why?" Hinata baffled

"Because, I consider you officially part of the wolf tribe" The elder spoken

"Me? but, I how come" Hinata asked again

"Because with your strength and compassion you can bring peace to our lands" The elder told Hinata

"Thank you, I really appreciated" Hinata said with a smile

"You are welcome and good luck" The elder spoken.

Hinata stood up and she bowed at the elder thanking for her kindness as she was walking away Hinata saw Kouga sitting on a rock waiting for her, Hinata was stunned wondering what was he doing here hopefully, he didn't hear there conversation they were having. Kouga looked at her and noticed the bow and arrow she had and the tattoo on her shoulder blade.

"The elder gave you that" Kouga asked

"Yes, he did" Hinata managed to say

"Well, I think it makes look like a warrior princess" Kouga teased

Kouga stared at Hinata for a moment that was when her cheeks turned pink again as he stepped an inch closer towards her, Hinata eyes traveled up and down at Kouga as she almost fell right on top of him as she stared into his eyes.

She noticed the connection between them it was strong and overwhelming the elder was right she was falling for Kouga and there was no doubt about it. Hinata locked eyes with him and he pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Why are you doing this Kouga-kun?" Hinata asked as she was in arms

"I just want to thank you for being so nice to me" Kouga answered as he cupped her cheek

"You're welcome" Hinata said smiling

They were locking eyes at this moment as he pulled her in closer as there lips almost touched within a couple of seconds they heard a loud shrill sounded like a creature. Kouga and Hinata stoop up ran to the source of the sound she stopped dead in tracks and saw Ino,Temari and Sakura.

**A/N: Finished, I'll update soon BYE!^^**


	15. Bittersweet

**Title: Hinata In Wonderland**

**Characters: Kouga/ Hinata**

**Disown: Inyuasha/ Naruto**

**Chapter 15: Bittersweet**

**A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing my story I really appreciated, now this were things get a tense for Hinata but, I hope you enjoy it  
**

Hinata stared in complete silence when she saw Temari, Ino and Sakura that was the last person, she wanted to see right now after what had happened a couple of weeks ago ,especially Sakura who has stolen Naruto from her and now their a official couple.

Kouga looked at Hinata noticed her entire facial expression filled with fear, shock and anger this made Kouga wonder why was she acting like this where those the ones who caused her so much pain, Hinata stared at them for a moment as she was trying to figure out was this a dream or was it real but, as she could tell that this wasn't a dream it was real.

"What...are..you..how..did...you" Hinata sputtered as she was trying to say a complete sentence

"..."

"..."

''..."

Instead of talking to Hinata like they would usually do they were staring at Hinata's new outfit, they couldn't believe she was wearing it but, to be honest she was pulling it off pretty well as it showed her stunning her figure and her bosoms were pushed up which made Ino and Sakura feel a little uncomfortable as they covered up there chest for a moment. Kouga tapped Hinata on the shoulder to make sure she was feeling okay because she looked like she had seen a ghost or something and this worried him a little bit.

"Are you okay?" Kouga asked trying to get her attention

"I'm fine" Hinata whispered

"Are you sure?" Kouga whispered back

"Yes" Hinata confirmed

"Well, who is this?" Ino said as she was eyeing Kouga for a moment

"um" Hinata said as her cheeks were turning pink

"Is he your boyfriend?" Sakura jested

Hinata bit her lip as her whole face turned bright crimson pink when they said "boyfriend" right now, she did not need to be dealing with this right now because she was not in the mood for Sakura and Ino's antitcs, Temari on the other hand she could handle but, Sakura and Ino they will never hear the end of it especially if it's about a secret crush they will tell the whole world.

"Um, his name is Kouga and he is..." Hinata spoken

Hinata was cut off when in a flash Kouga picked Hinata by the waist and hugged her protectively, suddenly Hinata's cheeks turned a crimson pink and smiled at Kouga for being extremely protective of her as he spoke in a aggressive tone so, he can make his statement loud and clear.

"She's my woman got it!" Kouga growled out

"….''

They just stood in complete silence when Kouga said that he was serious, they nodded their heads rapidly when he said those words it scared the hell out of them when he said it made them tremble in fear as for the boys there in for one hell of a surprise with the new outfit and her so-called "boyfriend'' so, yeah this is going to be troublesome and very awkward.

"What happened how did you guys get here?" Hinata asked

"Um, we fell down a well" Ino explained

''Oh, where are the others?" Hinata asked

"There not with us we got separated as we fell down" Temari told her

"hm, okay" Hinata answered

Temari was explaining what happened from when they arrived at the temple to falling down the well, Kouga looked at Hinata and saw shocked she was telling the truth the whole time,now she was finishing explaining the story they wanted to know about her outfit and wondering why did she have to change.

"um, Hinata-chan" Sakura asked

"Yeah, Sakura-chan" Hinata said trying to keep her temper under control

"What happened to your clothes?" Temari asked staring at her up and down

"Oh, um well you see that is a long story" Hinata said nervously

"well, we would like to hear it" Ino said cheerfully

"As long as it shuts you up" Sakura snapped at Ino

"Shut up billboard brow" Ino growled

"Ino-pig!" Sakura shouted

Kouga was twitching nervously as he watching the two girls fight it was a horrible thing to see, as they were having a screaming contest, which was annoying so, Kouga turned around and focused his attention on Hinata and Temari who where at least civilized.

"Are the always this way?" Kouga asked

"Unfortunately" Temari and Hinata said unison

"I feel sorry for the guy who has to deal with this" Kouga sighed

They turned there attention to Hinata, wondering was she this desperate to get with Naruto by wearing this outfit, because if she was then it was just a act of desperation which is pitiful that she would do something like this when the boy already denied her.

"So, Hinata your wearing that for Naruto" Ino teased

"What no I'm not" Hinata said defensively

Kouga looked at Hinata who was sitting there in complete silence as she was biting her lip nervously and they were making Hinata feel uncomfortable around Kouga. He stared at Hinata wondering who this Naruto person was and what did he do to her to make her this way.

"Who's Naruto?" Kouga questioned

"Oh,so your haven't told him about your long time crush " Sakura announced

"And you confessed to him then, publ-" Ino added

"Stop it that's enough!" Temari barked at Sakura and Ino

"What, we were just saying" Ino and Sakura spoken

"Shut up both of you!" Temari growled

"..."

"..."

Ino and Sakura stared at Temari and kept their mouths shut not saying another word, Hinata looked at Kouga felt ashamed as tears ran down her cheeks she didn't want to tell him about her first crush and being humiliated by Naruto.

Hinata wasn't ready to tell him as Kouga cupped her pale cheek wiping the tears away from her beautiful face, he hate to see her cry instead he wants to see her happy.

"Hinata" Kouga said softly

"huh, Kouga kun" Hinata said clueless

"It's okay, I won't hurt you I promise" Kouga vowed as he gave her a small peck on the cheek

"Oo-okay" Hinata said as her cheeks turn bright pink

Temari liked the interaction between they were really cute together the interaction was utterly adorable, and what Temari said she was going to find somebody cuter than Naruto Temari was telling the truth. When they were walking Hinata turn her back they noticed a tattoo on her right shoulder blade it looked like Naruto's seal but it wasn't instead it had a Japanese symbol of strength in the center.

"Hey, cool tattoo" Temari said

"Oh, thanks" Hinata said with a smile

They were wondering where were they heading to because this place was uncharted territory and they did not know, what this man was capable of but, since Hinata was here they were able trust him as there were walking through the terrain.

"So, Where are we going exactly?" Sakura asked as they were walking pass rocks and boulders

"To my tribe" Kouga answered

"Wait, he has a tribe" Ino and Temari asked

"Yes, he is chief of his Wolf tribe" Hinata said

"WHAT?!" They shouted

**Meanwhile Kiba and Naruto…**

"Ow, wwhat the hell were are we?" Kiba questioned as he was looking around the forest

"Ow, my head hurts" Naruto whined

Kiba noticed something was heavy on top of him, he wondered if it was Akamaru but, it wasn't that was when he noticed a pair of baby blue eyes staring at him, Kiba was trying to get Naruto off with all his power but, he was just too goddamn heavy that was when Kiba yelled.

"Get your fatass off of me!" Kiba yelled as he pushed Naruto to the ground

Naruto was shoved on the ground as he landed right on his ass, he looked at Kiba trying not to kill him he stood up as he was looking around in the forest trying to figure out where he was and where the rest of the group.

"Ow, that hurt" Naruto said as he was rubbing his butt

"Where are we anyway?" Kiba asked

"How the hell should I know, we are" Naruto said feverishly

"You're right, I asked the wrong person" Kiba retorted

"What the hell does that suppose to mean!" Naruto shouted

Kiba rolled his eyes and sighed at Naruto stupidity seriously, he could have just accepted Hinata's offer instead, he goes out with that annoying pink-haired woman who is abusive, insane and has some mood swings wondering if she is bipolar maybe she is but, Kiba hopes that Hinata found someone better than him that will love and cherish her like a princess.

"You're stupid really stupid" Kiba muttered

"What was that, I couldn't hear you" Naruto asked as he wanted him to say it louder

"Nothing" Kiba sighed

"Where is everyone" Naruto said looking around

"I don't know ask that strange looking squirrel thing over there" Kiba pointed out

"Okay, now your just being…...what the hell" Naruto said

Shippo wanted to go exploring while Inuyasha and the others were trying to find Bankotsu, but the didn't find anything so, he was walking to pass the time he spotted two boys fighting suddenly, they stopped being at each other's throats for a moment and stared at the creature, Shippo blinked owlishly at the boys wondering if they fell from sky or something

"Hey, little girl" Naruto said with a smile

"I'm not a girl!" Shippo shouted

"The squirrel talks!" Kiba and Naruto shouted

"I'm not a squirrel either" Shippo answered

"What the hell are you?" Naruto asked

"I'm a fox..." Shippo said

Suddenly Akamaru had jumped from the bushes looking directly at Shippo and barking right at him wondering what has gotten into Akamaru maybe he probably picked up on Hinata's scent so, they knew that there close but, it was something different this time he was barking more than usual wondering what it was maybe this place did have wasn't quite right here which worried Akarmaru.

"Boy, what's wrong" Kiba asked

"He smells something" Naruto replied

"I don't kn- Akamaru!" Kiba shouted

Shippo grew scared as the giant dog was coming right at him that was when he took off running fast as hell and was screaming as if his life depended on it ,while Naruto and Kiba chased down Akamaru.

"hey, get back here" Naruto yelled as he was running after shippo

"INUYASHA, KAGOME, SANGO, MIROKU, HELP ME!" Shippo screamed

"Akamaru, get over here" Kiba yelled

"You had to bring him didn't you" Naruto said with anger

"Shut up, you had to reject Hinata didn't you" Kiba shot back

"..."

Inuyasha turned around and noticed Shippo was running like fast like hell as he jumped into Kagome's arms almost causing her loose her balance, he was shaking as he hid in Kagome's shirt trembling in fear, Kagome was comforting Shippo while they were still trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

"Shippo what's wrong?" Kagome asked looking at Shippo

" A GIANT DOG IS AFTER ME!" Shippo shouted as he was waving his arms around

"huh, what your lying" Inuyasha spoken

"I'm not I saw it and these two guys chase me" Shippo cried

"There is no dog here" Miroku said looking around in the area

"Your just crying to earn Kagome's attention" Inuyasha sighed

"No, looking in the bushes" Shippo said as he pointed in the bushes

Inuyasha looked in the bushes, and nothing was there there was only a couple plants there and some grass there is no giant dog here, Inuyasha looked at Shippo and Inuyasha was pissed at shippo for lying to him and he was going to pay for it with his fist.

"Okay, there no giant-" Inuyasha said as it lunged at Inuyasha

"Huh, wow it's so huge!" Kagome shouted

"What the is hell that" Sango questioned as he looked at its features

"I'm not sure if it's a dog or a demon" Miroku said staring at it's overall appearance

"See I told you" Shippo said

Akamaru was sniffing around trying to gather some clues as to where Hinata had gone actually he was sniffing everyone trying to pick up Hinata's scent, they were shocked that a dog was able to have great tracking skills wondering where did it come, Akamaru had spotted Hinata's bag and he started barking, it was so loud that it echoed through the whole forest

"Shut up you stupid mutt!" Inuyasha shouted at Akamaru

Kiba as running in the forest and, that was when he had heard Akamaru's barking which signaled that he had found something or he probably found someone, so they headed to the sound and noticed a group of people were there and, that creature Akamaru was chasing down. Kiba and Naruto came out the bushes and Akamaru turned around and noticed his master was there he barked cheerfully.

"Good boy" Kiba said as he came to pet him

"So, this is your dog" Sango pondered

"Yep, his name is Akamaru one of the best trackers" Kiba said cheerfully

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha said as he stared at Naruto and Kiba

"My name is Inuzuka Kiba" Kiba said

"I'm Uzimaki Naruto dattebayo " Naruto said

After everyone had introduced themselves to Naruto and Kiba, Kagome and Sango stared at the head band they were wearing it was the exact same one she wears around her neck as a bandanna,there eyes had widen and realized she did come from a different world, Hinata was telling the truth. Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo were wondering why Kagome and Sango were staring at them like they had seen a ghost or something.

"Are you looking for Hinata?" Kagome asked

"How do you know...where is she" Naruto blurted out as he was frantically searching for her

"Calm down, stupid" Kiba growled

"Hey I'm not stupid" Naruto shot back

"At least I didn't failed the academy three times, stupid" Kiba reminded Naruto

"So, third time is the charm" Naruto spoken

"That's a lie" Kiba said bursting out laughing

They were staring at those two at being at each other's throats, that was when Kiba stopped for a moment and spotted the bag she use to carry all the time when they use to go on missions, they were wondering what was it doing here with them and how do you know Hinata have they seen her Kiba walked over to Kagome looking at the bag she was carrying.

"That's Hinata-chan's bag" Kiba pointed out

"Yeah, it's hers she must have left it after she got hurt" Sango spoken

Naruto and Kiba's eyes widen in fear wondering what happened to her whoever did it is going to pay for but, at the same they were worried about her condition they just hoped she was okay and her injuries weren't too bad.

"Hinata-chan where is she?" Naruto and Kiba demanded to know

"Kouga took Hinata to his tribe so, she can recover from her injuries" Kagome explained

"Oh, can we see her" Naruto asked

"That is were we are heading that way anyway" Sango said

"Yay! I'm going to see Hinata-chan!" Naruto singing

"I hope she punches you in the face when she sees you" Kiba said looking at Naruto with a smirk

"Shut up datebayo!" Naruto said shaking his fist

"..."

Everyone sighed at those two knowing that this was going be a difficult journey with these two who bicker like Kouga and Inuyasha but, only this time it was worse accept there not fighting over Kagome but, it's in reverse there arguing over Hinata so yeah, it's going to be pure hell.

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter because the next one is when Hinata sees Naruto and Kiba...Also her new outfit wonder how will this turn out**


	16. Dancing In The Moonlight

**Title: Hinata In Wonderland**

**Characters: Kouga/ Hinata**

**Disown: Inyuasha/ Naruto**

**Chapter 16: Dancing in the moonlight**

**A/N: Hinata is not going to meet up with Kiba and Naruto yet, I just want a little more bonding time with Kouga and Hinata I hope you enjoy this chapter**

Hinata and the gang head back to Kouga's wolf tribe so, they wouldn't worry about them if they had disappeared, and also so the girls could meet the rest of the tribe.

Hinata giggled at the girl's curiosity about the people they were extremely friendly towards them which was surprising because there Youkai.

"So, this is Kouga's tribe?" Sakura asked

"Yep" Hinata answered

"This is cool" Temari spoken with excitement

"hm, interesting" Ino said looking around at the people

Ayame stared at the girls who was dressed different and each of them worn the same headband as Hinata's accept for the blonde one hers was different but, it was interesting to look at wondering how did they get one.

Ayame hoped that they were like Hinata nice and friendly like her but, there aura seemed reasonable so she was going to accept them.

"Who are they?" Ayame asked as she stared the three girls that were behind Hinata.

"These are my friends" Hinata introduced

They had introduced themselves to Ayame, and the one thing that caught her eye was Sakura's hair color it was really cute and interesting she has never seen anything like it before wondering if that was even her natural hair color.

"Cool hair color" Ayame said with excitement

"Thanks" Sakura said with excitement

Kouga wanted to talk to Hinata alone about the whole Naruto situation he was just curious about the whole thing. That was Ayame's cue to escort the other girls out of the room so Hinata and Kouga could talk in private.

"Come with me, I will show you guys around" Ayame said with a smile

"Okay" The girls agreed

The girls followed Ayame and they left to take a tour around the place, Hinata and Kouga were silent for a moment as she took one good look at Kouga .

Hinata bowed her head in shame they did that to her once again, she did not have the confidence to speak up. Kouga looked at Hinata and noticed she was afraid to speak her mind worrying she might get hurt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you" Hinata said with a hint of guilt in her voice

"About what?" Kouga asked as he cocked his eyebrow

"I mean about, my ex love " Hinata said as tears came down her cheeks

Kouga looked at Hinata who had guilt written all over her face he just wanted to know, why didn't Hinata tell him about her secret crush , maybe it was because she is trying to avoid from being hurt again or rejected.

"Why, didn't you tell me about your crush" Kouga said

"I wasn't ready to tell you yet" Hinata said as her voice almost cracked

Kouga noticed how emotional Hinata was getting, he could tell in her eyes just saying something about it, brought tears to her eyes and he doesn't want to make her cry instead he wants her to be happy not guilty and heart broken.

"You can tell me" Kouga said as his hand placed on her shoulder

"Okay, I will tell you but, promise me you won't hurt him" Hinata spoken

"I promise" Kouga lied

"He was my friend I had a crush on for a pretty long time" Hinata explains to kouga

Hinata was explaining the story and did not leave out any details and Kouga became enraged even, just thinking about it made him want to just punch Naruto in the face or even beat him up to a bloody pulp or he would probably sent his wolves on him.

" I mean is he stupid or something!" Kouga shouted out as he stared at Hinata.

"He made his choice, and I will respect it" Hinata answered

When Kouga's blue eyes stared into her lavender ones Hinata's heart was thumping through her chest when he took her by the hand it made her feel special, cherished and loved.

"I—" Hinata said very hesitantly

"I won't let anyone hurt you that's how much I care for you" Kouga replied

Hinata's eyes widen in surprise when he said those exact words he was serious or was he just playing her but, from the look in his eyes, Kouga was actually telling the truth because how they way he says it like his heart depended on it.

"You won't.." Hinata asked as her voice trailed off

"Of course not, you're mine you will always be mine" Kouga declares.

Kouga wrapped his arms around Hinata as tears came down her face it felt so good to have somebody like him to love and cherish her like a princess instead of being stepped on like she usually does.

"Kouga-kun" Hinata said in a soft whispher

Kouga held her he didn't want to let go he has really grown attach to her he has never been like this with Ayame or even Kagome for that matter but, this feeling in his chest made him warm, fuzzy all over as he held her close.

Kouga pulled Hinata close to his chin as tilted his head to the side and kisses her on the lips, it was a magical powerful feeling she will never forget as she pulled away from Kouga when her face changed to a pinkish red.

"Are you all right?" Kouga asked

"I'm fine, I just um need to cool off" Hinata said stuttering

Hinata was walking away from Kouga blushing wondering what he just did a few seconds ago as she touched her lips realizing that Kouga stole her first wondered if he made the wrong move with Hinata or was this a big mistake so he was going to go talk to the wolf elder for some advice.

**At the waterfall…**

"I can't believe he just did that" Hinata thought as she was staring at the waterfall.

It was what she wanted but, not like this it was awakard but, the one thing Hinata did not do was pushed back, she accepted the kiss like it was nothing, as she was staring at the waterfall it made her wonder what he said about protecting her.

"Is he tell the truth or lying" Hinata spoken

She was pacing slowly back and forth trying to figure out what happened but, she thought of an idea that might help a bath Besides she needed to practice her water justu. To make sure nobody was looking or any youkai coming after her, she made a few clones and told them to patrol the are then, she started to undress as her naked body was exposed in the pale moonlight.

"It's so beautiful here" Hinata said as she stepped her feet in the cool water

It was truly peaceful and quiet place it was so silent you can actually hear yourself think it was amazing as she started dancing for a moment as white and pink cherry blossom petals spread across the sliver blue lake. Kouga wanted to make sure Hinata was okay after all she did leave in a hurry so, he went to go search for her in the forest.

As he was searching for hinata instead he saw something magical it was Hinata but, she was naked dancing as her creamy skin blended in the moonlight as her hair was moving like the shadows in the trees as small droplets in the water made soft echoes as she was spinning around splashing against her creamy skin. Kouga stared in awe at how gracefully her hand was moving also sway of her hips moving left to right and her breast bouncing up and down in rhythm.

Kouga turned around and noticed the elder was right there, watching her dance in the beautiful moonlight Kouga was stunned he was here because he was looking for him so, he can ask him what should he do about Hinata.

"Elder, what are you-" Kouga asked

"You are in love with Hinata" The elder asked

"Yes, I love her" Kouga confessed

The elder smiled at Kouga for admitting his feelings, he was actually learning to be more human and showing his emotions, Hinata was slowly changing Kouga's heart with kindness and compassion. while Kouga was doing the same for her and the elder asked Kouga a question that would challenge Kouga's thinking.

"You have grown attached to her" The elder said

"Yes, I have grown extremely attached, and I can't" Kouga said

"Go for it" The elder advised

"Really you think, I should" Kouga said

"Listen to what your heart tells you instead of your mind" The elder said

Kouga felt his heart and it was telling him to go for it instead of standing there and, let her get taken away Kouga should open his heart to her after all she did consider him a friend and she did show him kindness and compassion also trusting others,

"It's telling me to go for it" Kouga said

As Kouga continue to watch Hinata dancing in the moonlight the wolf elder had smiled at Kouga for making the right choice.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter because the next one is going to be crazy BYE! :-) :-)**


	17. Not So Happy Reunion

Hinata In Wonderland

Characters: Kouga/ Hinata

Disown: Inyuasha/ Naruto

Chapter 17: Not so Happy Reunion

Hinata was reflecting on what Kouga said about protecting her, wondering if he was telling the truth about the whole thing especially the kiss was it real or was that fake too, Hinata was extremely conflicted but, it felt so real.

Hinata held her chest as she felt that warm feeling again, she had with Kouga and it was real the whole thing was the kiss, the emotions were all there._''Kouga-kun is the one for me" _Hinata thought, she had ran out of options and the more she was with Kouga the closer they were becoming more than just friends.

After she had finished her midnight bath she went to go talk to Kouga wondering how does he feel about this whole thing as she was heading back towards the wolf's den she had spotted Kouga sitting by the tree, she stood there in complete silence as her eyes met his blue eyes.

"Kouga-kun" Hinata said softly

"Hinata, are you okay?" Kouga asked

"Yes, I'm fine" Hinata said shyly

"I'm sorry if I came off too strong" Kouga said

Hinata stared at Kouga actually the feeling she had was magical, Hinata has never been kissed like that before or even been kissed actually that was her first kiss and it was stolen by Kouga , which she wished Naruto would have done it but, this was better than Naruto kissing her.

Hinata did not want Kouga to feel guilty about what happened with the kiss it was just she was scared about the whole thing because she never really had someone cherish and treated her like a princess because she was not use to be noticed but, instead being stepped on by her friends.

"No, you didn't Kouga-kun" Hinata said with a smile

"Huh" Kouga said in confusion

"Actually, I never been kissed like that" Hinata whispered

"So, you enjoyed it?" Kouga asked

"Y-Y-Y-Yes, I-I-I d-d-did" Hinata stuttering

When Hinata said those exact words, she kissed him on the cheek and, Kouga's face had turned bright pink when she did it, Kouga had a smirk on his face he was going to enjoy every moment of it treating Hinata like a princess.

"I'm glad" Kouga replied as he kissed her on the lips

**Meanwhile with Inuyasha and others…**

They were traveling to the Northeast of where Kouga's tribe is located so, they could see Hinata and the whereabouts of Bankotsu , hopefully she was okay from her wounds because the battle she had were pretty gruesome but, they hope she was okay that's all that matters. At least they could get some information on Bankotsu and the Band of Seven.

"Are we there yet?" Naruto whined

"Shut the fuck up" Kiba growled

"Oh, you go to h-" Naruto shouted

They stared at those two wondering if both of them could shut up they sound just like Inuyasha and Kouga but, only worse they were at each other's throats all the time they are surprised there not stabbing each other to death.

"We should be there in a couple of minutes" Kagome interrupted them from fighting

"Oh, Okay" Naruto shouted

"Do you ever shut up, you stupid fox" Inuyasha said with a growl

"No, I don't know how..hey I'm not stupid you're stupid!" Naruto shouted

"I don't even know why I'm a fighting boy who has a attention span of a three year-old" Inuyasha sighs

"What I do not- you" Naruto yelled

"So, who's Kouga?" Kiba asked changing the subject

"He is a wolf youkai" Sango answered

"Huh, what did you just say?" Naruto said trying to make sense of what sango just said a few moments ago

"A Youkai, you act Like you never heard of one before" Sango said

"No, we haven't the only one we…oh look Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted with excitement

"Temari-chan and Ino-chan" Kiba yelled

They were walking towards them along with some people but, Hinata wasn't there with them they wondering where has gone to probably with Kouga, wondering how close have they gotten.

Naruto wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and kissed him Kiba, Ino and Temari shudder in horror when they did that. To be honest they wondered how on earth did they even get together they were shocked when Sakura said she was going out with Sakura which was strange because they never got along with each other, he was always abusive towards her well I guess love does come in mysterious ways.

"Hey, Temari-chan, Ino-chan'' Naruto said as he pulled them into a hug

"Hey, how are you guys?" Temari asked

"Were fine say where is Hinata-chan" Kiba asked

That was when a smirk appeared on there faces when they said that, everyone wanted to know what was wrong with them and why did they have smirks on there faces.

"Why are you guys smirking?" Kagome asked

"Um, you will see" Ino and Temari said smiling at Naruto

"What's wrong is she okay?" Naruto asked

"No, she is totally fine anyway who are they?" Sakura asked

They waved at her, and stared for a moment Miroku smirked a smiled as he was about to approach them that was when Inuyasha grabbed miroku by the shirt, staring at him in a threatening manner.

"Miroku, don't you dare" Inuyasha and Sango warned

"What. I wasn't even planning on it" Miroku lied

"Knowing you'' Sango said

As the blink owlishly that was when shippo showed up when they looked down and saw the little creature Ino and Temari squealed at the thing wondering if it was even real or not it talked so, thing must be real.

"Where is Hinata?" Shippo asked

"Aren't you cute little fella" Temari said as he hugged him

"He is so cute" Ino spoken

While the hugging and Shippo in the arms they wanted to know why were they so worked up about Hinata after all, she was a ninja and she could handle herself so, what more could go wrong but, being concerned friends they just wanted to make she is okay.

"I hope she is okay" Kagome said

"Me too" Sango said

"What happen to Hinata-chan?" Ino asked

"She got hurt while fighting Bankotsu" Kagome explains

"A fight? Wait who's Bankotsu" Sakura and Naruto asked

"I'll explain on the way" Kagome said

As they were walking towards Kouga's den they were explaining about Bankotsu and the Band Of Seven how powerful they were which they did not care because they dealt with many poweful enimines than this but, they still had to remain on guard.

Hinata where her friends had gone to , they were probably with Ayame and or something, Hinata spotted Kouga who looked he was on to something and picked up a scent or something.

"Kouga-kun" Hinata asked

"Inuyasha is here but, he's not alone" Kouga noted

"Let's go" Hinata said quickly

Hinata and Kouga sped off as fast as the wind as they were running to meet with up Inuyasha and the others, that was when she had stopped dead in her tracks and spotted Kiba her teammate and her ex-lover Naruto uzimaki.

"So, that's Naruto huh" Kouga assumed

"Yeah" Hinata spoken

Kouga did not say anything as they approached them, and that's when everyone turned around saw Hinata in her sexy new outift. Miroku almost fell flat on his face, inuyasha sword almost fell from his hands. Naruto and Kiba faces was a flushing bright red to cover there noses from bleeding. The girls shook there head in shame watching the boys acting like children.

"Since when did you...uhhh" Kiba said trying to think

"um..." Inuyasha said

"Like the new outfit" Miroku said with a smirk

" since when did Hinata-chan had breasts like Tsunade-sama" Naruto thought

Hinata stared at Shippo with a smile on her face who was in Temari's arms as she was walking towards Shippo while the boys were watching Hinata walking as her breast were moving and, the sway of her hips.

She pulled Shippo in a hug and that only made things worse within a few seconds there was a loud thump. The girls noticed the boys had fainted due to Hinata's outfit now changing the subject they wanted to know what happened.

"Hinata what happened to your clothes?" Kagome asked

"They got torn and bloody so, Ayame made me change into this" Hinata explained

"Oh, I'm glad your okay" Sango and Kagome said

"Thanks hi Akamaru" Hinata said with a smile

Akamaru barked cheerfully

They returned back to normal Naruto realized that he fucked up big time and now he was going to pay for it. Sakura looked at Naruto who seemed to be in a daze actually he was staring at Hinata's large breasts.

"Huh" Naruto said dumbly

"Naruto! Pay attention goddammit" Sakura shouted as she shook him violently

Everyone stared at the shouting couple while Sakura was shaking a drooling naruto, Kouga looked at Naruto who was staring at his woman and that pissed him off.

"You perverted fox, stay away from my woman" Kouga shouted

"Huh, your woman" Naruto said as he snapped out of his daze

"That's right she is mine" Kouga shouted at Naruto

"Well, excuse me you-" Naruto yelled

Kouga was pissed he was about to punch him in the face but, he was not going to do that for Hinata because he made a promise not to hurt Naruto just for her. Hinata stared at a pissed off Sakura and Ino wondering why is she being blamed for it's not her problem she was like this.

"This is all your fault" Sakura yelled

"You shoul—" Ino spoken

"Shut the hell up, both you I'm sick and tired of your bullshit!" Hinata shouted

Everyone grew quiet when Hinata yells nobody never heard her yell before, she was kind sweet person today is the day she was going tell them how she felt, from the looks of things it was not pretty.

"Hinata a—" Temari said

"I don't want to hear it" Hinata said feverishly

"Hinata-chan I—" Naruto spoken

Hinata turned to Naruto and she was enraged wanted to slap him in the face after what he was done to her she couldn't forget it was a painful memory that she wished never happened but, it did and it made her into a stronger person.

"I don't want to here another word from you Naruto-kun" Hinata shouted

Naruto shut his mouth not saying a word, sakura eyes widen in fear wondering what happened to her she has changed a lot she actually has enough confidence to speak up which she is extremely proud of her.

"Okay" Naruto said

"I loved you and cherished you, but you refused to listen, you ignored me shunned me out" Hinata said

"I –" Naruto said

"You never cared about my feelings, you brushed them aside" Hinata spoken

"..."

"I don't even know why I said anything" Hinata replied as she walked away from them

Hinata stares at Naruto and looks away from him not wanting to talk about it was a waste of time, she turned away from him and took off running inside the forest where she go in peace.


	18. Capture The Flag

**Title: Hinata In Wonderland**

**Characters: Kouga/ Hinata**

**Disown: Inyuasha/ Naruto**

**Chapter 18: Capture the flag**

They blinked owlishly at Hinata wondering what she just said a few moments ago wondering where did all that anger come from and why was she so bitter it was probably about the rejection of Naruto and she is jealous now she is showing out because of her new friends, but Kouga couldn't blame her for being mad after all, she has suffered from being rejected to being ditched by her best friend and humiliated by him so yeah it was time to tell them off.

Kouga and Kiba stared at Naruto for being so dense about Hinata realized he had a beautiful woman staring at him right in the face but, the opportunity was ruined because of some girl who was abusive, emotionally unstable, Uchida obsessed Sakura . Naruto noticed he was getting a guilty looks from Kiba and Kouga who looked like they wanted to beat him to bloody pulp.

"Why are you staring at me like that" Naruto asked

"You idiot! you hurt Hinata's feelings" Kouga shouted at Naruto to make sure he heard it loud and clear

"What, no he di-" Sakura spoken

"Shut up the only reason why you went out with Naruto was to make Hinata jealous" Kiba interjected

"Shut up, Kiba-kun" Sakura yelled at Kiba

"So, you don't like me" Naruto asked

"..."

Sakura remained silent looking at a fooled Naruto who has been deceived by the woman he loved or so he thought, Kouga was laughing at Naruto for being so being so dense Naruto growled at the wolf youkai who was laughing at him. Naruto gritted his teeth he ran up to Kouga and jumped at him, being quick on his feet he jumped away from the blonde boy who was getting really agitated at the wolf Youkai.

"What an idiot and I thought foxes were smarter,I guess I was wrong" Kouga taunted

"Shut up and Hinata is not your woman!" Naruto shouted

Kouga stared at the little fox boy and cocked his eyebrow while, everyone was staring at these two who were about to be at each others throats right now over Hinata, Naruto hated Kouga and he doesn't know what she sees in him honestly, all he sees is a arrogant prick who doesn't care about others only about him. Kouga formed a smirk on his watching as he was watching the little fox getting pissed off over Hinata claiming to be his woman.

"Of course she is my woman" Kouga declared

"No, she isn't yours" Naruto yelled

While these two were having a shouting contest against on another, Kiba was laughing his ass off watching Kouga and Naruto at each other throats over Hinata, it was priceless he wished that he had a camera or something because this was a kodac moment, _''Oh Karama is a bitch" _Kiba thought. While those two were fighting Kagome and the others were wondering where was Hinata.

"Hey, where did Hinata go" Kagome said catching everyone's attention

"Huh" Kouga and Naruto said as they were about to punch each other in the face

"She ran off, I wonder where" Inuyasha spoken

"Oh, no this is bad we have to find her" Shippo yelled

"Here we go again" Sakura and Ino said

"Well, we should split up to find her" Inuyasha suggested

" Naruto, Kouga and Temari you go in the forest" Sango spoken

"Oh hell no, I'm not being paired up with furface!" Kouga shouted

"I'm not being paired up with this thing you call a wolf or whatever the hell it is" Naruto said staring at Kouga's outfit

"I'm a wolf youkai thank you very much" Kouga declared

"A ugly one at that" Naruto stated laughing right in Kouga's face

"You sonna of b-" Kouga yelled

"Come on let's go, we have to find Hinata-chan" Temari interrupted them

They all split up to find Hinata so, they could at least apologized to her and Naruto could at least make-up for it knowing that he feels stupid now thinking that Sakura loves him but, she was just using him to make Hinata jealous and it actually worked but, now he was in a deep situation because now she has fallen in love with Kouga the wolf youkai and worst of all he claims that is her woman.

Kouga wondered what does she see in Naruto the only thing he sees in him is a dense, loudmouth, hyperactive kid who acts like a spoiled brat and has a attention span of a three year-old but there was thing that he couldn't understand why Naruto would reject Hinata at of all people he should have rejected Sakura instead of her, let's be honest I mean she has a smoking hot body but, not only that her heart is kind, gentle and is willing to be friends with anyone as long as there nice towards her.

"Where is could she be?" Naruto asked

"In the forest, you-" Kouga spoken

"Okay, then let's go inside the forest" Temari pointed out

**Meanwhile in the forest...**

Hinata was in the forest, trying to find an answer and figure what she did and felt so, good to tell somebody off she was glad to do it after all these years she felt as if burden was lifted from her shoulders, Hinata could finally be herself again without people telling her what to do as she was walking on the forest thinking to calm down her mind, that was when she started to think about Kouga for a moment.

When she thought about him her chest started to grow warm the feeling of Kouga just like when he kissed her lips it was the most beautiful thing ever, she was truly in love with Kouga there was no doubt about it she was love in Kouga and she was going to tell him that she loved Kouga, she was about to walk away and that was when she heard a branch snapped somebody was watching her this whole time.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked quietly

Hinata prepared herself as she held out her bow and arrow aiming at one of her victims, she remained in the same position searching for that person, that was when she had notice a shadow was blending in the trees now she was started to freak out wondering if this was a prank or something or maybe Naruto was getting back at her for telling the truth that was when she started to get scared.

"Come out, now" Hinata said as she took a step back

Instantly, she had felt a cold chill down her spine as she was trying to move away as her heart was pounding through her chest, she was looking around trying to figure out where those sounds were coming from, that was when she felt somebody touched her skin, that was when she turned around and noticed a tall figure overshadowing her as her eyes grew wide in fear.

"We meet again warrior princess" Bankotsu said with a grin on his face

"Bankotsu!" Hinata shouted

"Hmm, that's right beautiful" Bankotsu said looking at her new outfit

"What do want" Hinata said as she got into battle stance

"I want you of course" Bankotsu said as he pulled his Banyru

"Well, your going to have to fight me in order to get what you want" Hinata said as she pulled her bow and arrow

"All right, then I will fight for it" Bankotsu said as he came straight towards her

Hinata held her ground as he came down with his halberd missing Hinata by a inch she did not have time to use her bow and arrow because he kept coming towards her, as she was moving left to right again, he wasn't going to let that happen as he swiped her again and Hinata punched him in the face now he was fighting her hand to hand combat instead of his Banyru. Kouga, Naruto and Temari were walking in the forest they realized there was a loud explosion that rigged the forest as looked up noticed smoke was in the air.

"What the hell?!" Naruto screamed

"This is not good" Kouga spoken

"We have to go now" Temari said

"What about Hinata!" Kouga and Naruto shouted

"We will look for her later" Temari demanded

As they rushed to the scene they had noticed it was three of the Band Of Seven Renkotsu, Suikotsu and Ginkotsu Naruto was stunned at what he had seen right now while Temari wasn't she was not going to back down as she pulled out fan preparing herself for battle while Kouga stood their stunned at this woman's attitude of fight as she was ready herself for battle she was just like Hinata a true warrior.

"Awe, how cute the little girl wants to play" Renkotsu teased

"Shut up, let's get down to business" Temari growled out

"No games, **Kage no justu**!" Naruto said in a serious tone

Renkostu threw a grenade right at Temari and with a swing of her fan it threw the grenade off course while Naruto charged at Suikotsu with his clones and the battle had begun, while kouga took on Ginkostu. As Inuyasha and the others were running they had spotted two of the Band Of Seven it was Kyokotsu, Jakostu and they knew something was up.

**Meanwhile in the forest...**

The battle was ranging on with Hinata and Bankotsu as they kept on fight each other as he punched her in the face Hinata was skidded right towards the tree by that hit he just received by Bankotsu, he stared at the beautiful warrior princess as she laid on the ground he smirked in delight as blood was on the side of her forehead. Hinata panted as she looked up at the devil dead in his eyes he was taunted her aggravating her.

"You're not strong enough to defeat me" The mercenary taunted

"Shut your fucking mouth, you piece of shit!" Hinata yelled as she spit out blood from her lips

"Such feisty words from a girl like you, I like it" Bankotsu said with a sneer

Hinata charged at Bankotsu smiled at her as he pulled out a mask so, he wouldn't be exposed to Mukotsu's noxious fumes, Hinata was confused wondering what was going to happen when he did that Bankotsu raised his hand and shouted "Now" that was when suddenly, there was thick purple mist that surrounded Hinata as her vision was starting to get hazy and her body was going numb.

"I can't...feel..what's wrong...with me" Hinata said gasping for air

Bankotsu stared at his little princess struggling to breathe as he smirk in delight, it was like a rat being squeezed to death by a python as Hinata was choking the more she breathed in the fumes the difficult it was for her to catch her breath. Hinata laid on the ground while Bankotsu watched her suffer slowly finally, she was able to close her lavender eyes that was when Bankotsu swooped Hinata in his arms and held her on his shoulders.

"Now, what shall we do?" Mukotsu asked

"Retreat for now " Bankotsu said as he was walking away with a unconscious Hinata

**Meanwhile with Kouga, Naruto and Temari...**

They battle was getting tense and brutal as for Temari was still holding up Renkotsu and Naruto he was holding down too Kouga was doing the same, Temari waved her fan again this time with more power and force almost blown them away. While Naruto used his Resagan to charge right at Suikotsu and as for Kouga he was doing the same but, he was moving faster that was when Temari asked a question that was on everyone's mind.

"What do you want" Temari asked

"We want the girl" Renkotsu said

"Hinata-chan!" Temari and Naruto thought

As they looked around they saw a flash running and jumping it was Bankotsu and he had something in his arms it was Hinata who looked like she put up a good fight but, she failed at trying, there eyes widen in fear while the other three smirked in delight he has done successfully to capture Hinata, Naruto was pissed but, Kouga was even more enraged that Bankotsu took away what was his and that is Hinata. As looked up smirking with pride as his eyes narrowed directly at Kouga and Naruto then, took off like lighting.

Kouga was going to chase down Bankotsu in order to get Hinata until he was grabbed by Naruto trying to calm him down, but he was too angry he almost lost his senses when he stared at Naruto and just wanted to punch him in the face for his stupid actions.

"You idiot! if only you didn't chase her away this would have never happened" Kouga shouted

"Me?! this is clearly your fault" Naruto pointed at Kouga

"It's not my fault if only you weren't such a asshole towards Hinata then, she would probably went out with you" Kouga shot back at Naruto

"Shut up you-just shut up!" Naruto yelled

"And now your feeling guilty because your pathetic girlfriend screwed you over" Kouga said

"Go to hell!" Naruto shouted

"Both of you shut up, please!" Temari shouted at both of them

Kouga and Naruto looked at she was right they had to stop fighting and work together in order to find Hinata but, that might lead them to where Naraku and The Band Of Seven so, this was a good thing after all but, they just hoped and prayed they didn't do anything to hurt Hinata or they will be sorry. They went to go and find Inuyasha and the others and tell them what happened.

**A/N: I'm done with this chapter, Update soon BYE!^^**


	19. Prisoner Of War

**Title: Hinata In Wonderland**

**Characters: Kouga/ Hinata**

**Disown: Inyuasha/ Naruto**

**Chapter 19: Prisoner Of War**

They went to go tell Inuyasha and the others what happened, to Hinata, while Kouga didn't say anything he was too upset because he did not had enough time to save her if he did this would have never happened , Hinata would have still been here instead of arguing with Naruto because now he is insanely jealous over Hinata because she found somebody who can love her and treat her like a princess.

Kouga, Temari and Naruto met up with Inuyasha and the others to tell them about the news about what had happen to Hinata and so far the outcome was not good especially Kiba who knows how protective Neji is over Hinata not only because she is his cousin but, she is a heiress to the clan and, he must protect the byakugan in order for outsiders to find our about it.

"This is not going to be good" Kiba gulped

"Wait until Neji-kun hears about this" Temari said with a fear

"Neji? Who is that" Inuyasha questioned

"Oh, that's Hinata's cousin" Temari informed them

"Oh" they all said in unison

Kouga thought about moment she did talk about her family but, not that much wondering what he is like and hopefully he wasn't arrogant because if he is then, he was going to have to handle him personally even if it means beating him to a bloody pulp.

"Cousin? Hinata has a cousin" Shippo said in shock

"Yes, he is part of Hyuga clan but, he lives in branch house" Temari explained

"Hinata told me about that" Kouga said

Instead of standing there they were going to go lady Kaede and hopefully she had some answers as to what is going on while Kouga was sad and angry about Hinata being captured because he really wanted to tell her about how he really feels and how much he loves her.

Everyone stared at Kouga who was feeling remorse for Hinata the woman who he loves and is able to show him kindness and compassion also show him the true meaning of friendship, but not only that kouga saw something more more than just being friends that was his soulmate and potential love interest for life. Kiba looked at Kouga and comforted him knowing that his love runs deep for Hinata it was not a silly crush like Naruto's but, it was real and serious.

"We will get her back" Kiba said

"I hope so, I just hope Bankotsu doesn't do anything to her" Kouga said as he grew angry

"You don't know that he might" Sakura spoken

"It's not true he won't spare anyone life" Kouga said as he gritted his teeth

As he grew angry tears came down his face Kouga wished he could have saved Hinata from Bankotsu from being captured it was all his fault he wasn't able to save her but, when he sees Bankotsu he wasn't going to spare his life the next time, Kouga was going to kill him even if it means spilling his own blood he was going to do it just for Hinata because that is how much he cares for her.

"Why do you care for Hinata, so much" Inuyasha said

"I love her and I will do everything in my power to get her back" Kouga said

Kagome and the girls smiled at Kouga's sensitive side it was really cute especially for Hinata he really does care for her and Hinata did show him compassion and kindness while Naruto was seething with envy knowing he just wanted to get close to her so, he could just screw her then, leave her which was what he probably plans to do so, he knew that it was a lie.

"That's a bunch of-" Naruto said

"If you don't shut the hell up" Ino yelled

"Okay fine" Naruto huffed in anger

As they were talking about the whole thing Kouga spotted a wolf in the distance along with Ayame and the others , as they approached them the rest of the group noticed something out of the ordinary they saw a wolf but, it's face looked different he resembled a old man who was probably full of wisdom and kind words. Naruto and the others blinked owlishly at what there seeing right now.

"Wolf elder" Kouga said

"What the h—" Naruto said

"..."

"..."

"Are you willing to take a risk for Hinata" The elder asked

"Yes, I love her that much" Kouga replied

They were staring at the dog it was talking to them wondering if they were delusional or something was this a dream but, it wasn't because the dog started talking so, it has to be real as they stood there in silence listening to what the elder had to say wondering what he meant about take a risk just for Hinata.

"Very well then that's the answer to your question" The elder said

"Huh, I don't get it" Naruto and Kiba said looking at the wolf elder

"You idiot, he is doing out of love are you that fucking stupid" Inuyasha blurted out

"Shut up" Naruto and Kiba yelled

"Very well then, I don't want to waste your time be safe" The elder said

"Thank you" Kouga said

As they were preparing for there journey Kouga went back to his cave and picked up Hinata's bloodstained headband so, it can remind him of what he was fighting for and it was for Hinata. Kouga wrapped it around his Katana for safekeeping as they prepare for there journey but, before they continue their adventure they had to go talk to lady Kaede first to see about the Band Of Seven whereabouts.

**At The Castle...**

They were smirking in delight for there little victory of capturing the lavender eyed beauty now, it was time to ask questions and wondering if she would like the join the Band Of Seven because her fighting skills can be quiet useful and making them even more powerful.

Bankotsu wanted to talk to the girl but, he couldn't because she was still knocked from the noxious fumes so, he would have to wait an hour for the princess to wake up in her new home so, he could get to know the girl at least ask her some questions.

"Hmm, she is truly beautiful" Bankotsu though with a evil smirk on his face

As hours passed by Hinata woke up and her head was hurting really bad like someone took a hammer and whacked her with it but, only ten times worse as she was trying to speak she felt something stuck in her lungs and she let out a harsh cough trying to catch her breath.

After she had managed to catch her breath something was covering her face as felt something covering her eyes it was a blindfold as she was touching her face, when Hinata try to stand she noticed something was restraining her from moving, she was shackled as she tried her best to get away but, failed miserably

"Huh, where I'm I what happened" Hinata said as grew worried

Hinata was trying to calm herself down so, she wouldn't go into a serious panic attack, Hinata has trained herself for these type of situations after she is a shinobi and must be prepared at all cost but, she could not let her guard down. Hinata closed eyes so, she could at least remain calm as a another hour passed by Hinata was stirred from her sleep because she heard footsteps approaching.

Suddenly, Hinata's whole body stiffened up when she heard the sound of the cellar door unlock, as her heart was pounding through her chest when he footsteps came closer and she felt his chest pressed against her breast, wondering who it was as she was struggling to get away as the chains rattled against her will as she felt a strong hand grab her and pulled her close as she heard a stern, clear voice whispered in her ear.

"Struggling to get away so quickly _hime_" Bankostu whispered in her ear

"No, it can't be no" Hinata screamed at Bankostu

"Yes, it is " Bankotsu said softly

Bankostu looked at his hime all tied up she looked so cute like this, then he slowly removed the blindfold and her eyes narrowed in fear when she saw her worst nightmare It was him the one who she challenged it was him the devil himself with a evil grin on his face. Hinata turned her head away from him, Bankotsu was enjoying this watching her squirm in fear when she was suppose to the brave one when she is falling weak to her knees.

"No, Kouga-kun!" Hinata shouted

"You're my prisoner" Bankotsu said with a grin

"No, you bastard no" Hinata screamed

"If you be a good girl then, I will treat you like a princess" Bankotsu said as he caressed her softly

"Go to h—" Hinata said

There was a loud slap to her face the impact was so, hard she almost lost her thinking almost, she was struggling to get rid of the chains as she was yelling but it was fun watching her struggle it was kind of turning him on watching her like that. He doesn't know if he is able to control herself but, how cute she is he could just probably ravish her body just to piss off Kouga.

"Now, I'm going to come back when you're calm" Bankotsu said as he eyed her

"For what" Hinata asked

"Oh yeah, if you try to escape then, you will be punished is that clear" Bankotsu said

"Yes" Hinata stated

"Good" Bankotsu spoken as he slid the key in his pocket

He walked away from Hinata with a evil grin on her face that made Hinata shudder in horror when that happened wishing she wasn't here instead she wanted to be with her true love Kouga as he slammed the door made her come back to reality realizing she was stuck in a prison cell. As tears came down her face as she felt that pain in her chest just thinking about Kouga wondering how he is hopefully he didn't go into a rampage.

"Kouga-kun, I love you with all my heart" Hinata whispered as tears came down her face

**Meanwhile to Lady Kaede...**

They were walking as they journeyed so, they can find the woman in order for he talk about the band of seven whereabouts, hopefully they will get there soon probably a high chance at night fall. Kouga was trapped in his own thoughts thinking about Hinata praying that she was okay and nothing too bad has happened to her but, she will be able to hold out strong because she has a strong heart along with her mind.

"Are we almost there, I'm tired" Ino whined

"Quit complaining" Kiba said as he was riding on Akamaru

"You have that big furry thing carrying you" Inuyasha said to kiba

"His name is Akamaru and he is a dog" Kiba stated

'' I didn't know what the hell that thing was" Inuyasha said staring at it

Kiba rolled his eyes that was when, Akamaru had picked up a scent everyone wondering what was wrong with him and why was he reacting this way suddenly, there was a loud bark, Kiba looked at him he probably picked up another scent it was probably shino, Kurenai or it was a high chance Kakashii. Wondering who it was the saw someone in the distance it was man with gravity defying hair and dressed with strange naruto and Sakura had a smile on there faces.

The others wondered who was that man and why did they have smile on there faces, Kakashii spotted his students and Hinata's teamates he gave a wave smiled at those two as he approached them with in a flash he was right there reaching his favorite book _Icha Icha Paradise. _Kakashii looked around wondering who where these people and where did they come from hopefully they had Hinata with them. _  
_

"Hi Kakashii-sensei" Naruto said cheerfully

"Oi" Kakashii said with a smile

"Are you a ninja just like Hinata?" Kouga questioned

"Yes, but I'm a teacher I teach Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura" Kakashii explains

"Oh, you teach the stupid fox, well can least teach him some manners" Inuyasha said

"Hey" Naruto shouted

"Wait, how do you know that Naruto is a fox demon?" Kakashii questioned

"I can smell it on him" Inuyasha and Kouga stated

"Oh, I see you're youkai" kakashii noted

"Yeah, I'm a half-demon and the mangy wolf kouga is a full-blooded one" Inuyasha stated

"Shut up!" Kouga growled

So, instead of talking they went to go see lady kaede to see if she had any information as they were walking they explaining to what happened to Hinata and how she got captured and also about the Band Of Seven Kakashii's eyes widen when heard that Hinata got captured and he knew this was not a good sign at all actually this was going to be bad because of the Byakugan.

**A/N: I finished this chapter hopefully you like it I'll update soon BYE!^^**


	20. Interrogation

**Title: Hinata In Wonderland**

**Characters:** **Kouga & Hinata**

**Disown: Inuyasha and Naruto**

**Chapter 20: Interrogation**

Kakashii was stunned to learn about Hinata being captured by these ruthless mercenaries wonder what do the want with her and why was she so, important suddenly he realized she was a heiress possesses the byakugan.

Kouga and the others were stunned at Kakashii reaction for Hinata being held captive, they were wondering what was the big deal of her being capture after all, she was just a normal girl but, wait this woman wasn't normal she was a ninja crying out loud.

As they continue walking down the path, they had spotted two people one was a woman and the other one was a man or a boy wearing sunglasses and long sleeve jacket with the same symbol like Hinata's, along with a woman with dark black hair with pale skin and bright red eyes, she came up to them along with Shino wondering where they came from.

"Hi" Kurenai said as she was looking around for Hinata

"Who are you?" Sango asked

"My name is Kurenai, I'm Hinata's teacher" Kurenai informed them

"Huh" they all shouted

"Wait, I thought" Kagome said pointing at Kakashii

"No" Kurenai answered them

"So each of you have different teachers" Inuyasha asked

"Yes" Kurenai spoken

"Where is Hinata?" Shino interjected

"Um...well you see it was all Kouga's fault!" Naruto blurted out as he pointed the finger at Kouga.

"What?! No I didn't you stupid fox" Kouga shouted

"Who are you calling a stupid fox, you ..." Naruto yelled

"Well, I'm staring at one right now" Kouga shot back

"Why you..."Naruto said

"Tell me exactly what happened, hm" Kurenai said as she stood in the middle between Naruto and Kouga.

"She was captured by the Band of Seven" Kiba stated

"What, how did that...oh no this is not good" Kurenai said with fear

"Bad, what do mean bad" Kagome and Shippo said looking at a fearful Kurenai

"She possesses the Byakugan" Shino explained

"So, her eyes" Inuyasha asked

"Yes and she is a heiress" Kurenai added

"So, she is a princess" Shippo said with excitement

"Kind of" Shino said

Kouga was stunned at what he was hearing right now so, everything Hinata said was true about her homeland, he couldn't believe it that he has fallen in love with a heiress how is this possible. Kouga couldn't believe that Hinata is part of royal blood I mean she is sweet person but, he would never expect her to be part of something like this.

Everyone stared at Kouga who couldn't believe he fell in love with a heiress and she is that powerful her eyes were that important, if he would found about this sooner he would never let her out of his sight and would have taken extra caution to protect her.

Kouga was mentally slapping himself for not being careful instead being careless, he fell to his knees as the guilt over came him kagome saw Kouga in complete silence not saying a word as his bright blue eyes just stared off into space, was angry at himself for not protecting her.

It made him even more pissed off just thinking about it Kurenai, Kakashii and Shino stared at Kouga who was enraged about Hinata's capture he must really love her with all his heart and is willing to do everything in his power to get her back.

"Kouga, are you okay?" Kagome asked as she sat beside him

"If I found about this sooner, I would have taken extra precaution" Kouga explained

"No, you wouldn't you're just saying that" Naruto huffed

Kouga stared at Naruto who was seething with jealousy which meant he was still pissed off about Hinata claiming to his woman which is his, there would be no doubt about it because the moment when Kouga kissed her he had that magical feeling also, he was surprised he would even fall in love with a human girl scratch that a ninja.

Kouga rolled his eyes at the jealous fox it was also entertaining but, I guess the tables turned now since she is happy and found somebody cuter, that can treat her like a princess which is Kouga because Naruto sure in the hell wasn't going to do it.

"I'm not saying that, I actually made a promise to her unlike you who brushed aside like she was nothing" Kouga growled

"..."

"If you ever do anything to hurt Hinata in anyway kind of way, I will kill you with no hesitation" Kouga said directly to Naruto.

"Heehhee..ummm okay" Naruto said nervously

"You must really care for Hinata" Kurenai asked

"She is more than just a friend" Shino noted

"Of course, she is my woman I love her more than anything" Kouga explained as his cheeks turned bright pink.

"Bullshit" Naruto muttered

"Naruto is jealous" Inuyasha and Kiba teased

"I'm not jealous!" Naruto cried out

"Liar!" Ino shouted

"..."

"Well, that's good" Kurenai said

"I just hope she is okay" Sango prayed

"Of course she can, we trained for situations like this" Kiba said with a smile

"Well, before get going we have to find lady kakade to get some information" Sango said to them

They head towards kakade's house so, they can at least get some information on, where the the band of seven were hiding hopefully, they were right Hinata is able to hold herself down and don't let her guard down.

**Meanwhile at the castle...**

Hinata stared into the sea of darkness wondering, how Kouga is holding up hopefully he did not beat anyone up to a bloody pulp especially Naruto which he is a high chance he wouldn't do it because he promise but, he was going to do it anyway. Hinata sighed shook her head as she stared at the window where there was a little bit of lighting in here that was her only light to see the outside world.

She was looking around trying to see if there was a escape route or a trap door somewhere so, she can at least find away to escape. Hinata kept searching for a escape route because castles like these usually have one suddenly, she stopped when she heard the door unlocked.

It was Bankostu with a grin on his face watching, Hinata looked like a rat trapped in a cage, Hinata stared at him wondering why does he want her so much for one thing why there is nothing important about her okay maybe there were a few important things but, they didn't need to know that.

He walked towards her as he was getting ready to remove the chains but,he was not going to do it because if she plans to escape then, she will be sorry, he just sat with her face to as Hinata looked down shading her face from her captor.

"Are you going to be a good princess?" Bankostu asked

"Why should I you do nothing but, take away innocent lives" Hinata replied

Bankostu chuckled at Hinata's words it was nothing to him but, he just did it for the thrill of it because the loves the sound screams and blood being plastered on the walls like it was paint, that was what he lived for after all, he was a mercenary.

"You know it's rude to look down on people" Bankotsu said as he grabbed Hinata by the cheek as her face was almost bruised.

"I don't look at people who shed innocent blood" Hinata said in anger

"Why but, were the same we kill for a reason" Bankostu told her

"I don't, I do it to protect the people I love" Hinata reviled

"Like that filthy mutt Kouga" Bankotsu spat in disgust

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT KOUGA-KUN LIKE THAT YO-"Hinata yelled

Before she could even get the last sentence out of her mouth, he slapped her causing her to fall on the ground, he was strong indeed he had the strength that was simply inhuman. Hinata felt a burning sensation to her cheek when he slapped her it left a bright red mark on her face.

"Do you honestly think he cares about you" Bankostu asked as he locked eyes with her

"He does care about me, he does" Hinata shouted

"Hmm, you truly are pathetic if you think that worthless youkai would come for you" Bankostu said with a very dull expression.

"He would...he cares about me" Hinata responded as she looked at Bankotsu

"Really? Youkai are selfish,vain creatures so, what makes you think he would go against his own kind just for you" Bankostu asked

"He is doing it out of love not for honor or pride but, for love" Hinata shouted

Bankotsu clapped his hands and chuckled at Hinata's silly ambition that he was doing this out of love, it was truly surprising yet extremely pitiful that Kouga would tell her something like that knowingly they come from two different worlds it was utterly entertaining.

"Really, so you still thinks he loves you ever so dearly" Bankotsu answered

"Yes,I do" Hinata said softly

Bankotsu looked at her and he knew exactly how to break her, it was Kouga that stupid wolf demon, if something bad was to happen to him she will do anything. This was way too easy he just looked at her and smiled with glee, his objective is to kill Kouga.

"Hmm, we will see about that princess" Bankotsu said with a wicked grin on his face

"What are you planning to do" Hinata asked as her voice grew extremely worried

"You will see once I bring in a bloody corpse" Bankotsu said as he walked away from her

"No, please no don't hurt Kouga-kun, no!" Hinata screamed as tears came down her cheeks

When Bankostu heard Hinata begging for mercy for Kouga, he knew that was the key for her to break it was Kouga her so-called true love. He turned to the right where Hinata was literally in tears how amazing it is when the tables turn damn it feels good to be in control.

"You don't want me to hurt your precious Kouga" Bankotsu ask

"Please I beg you don't hurt him!" Hinata sobbed

"Under one condition" Bankotsu announced

"What is it?" Hinata asked as she was wiping her tears

"Tell me princess, how come your so powerful" Bankotsu spoken

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, well it's because I just started going to school and I have a lot homework to do which I have to finish but, anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and the reason why Naruto and Kouga are at each others throats is because they care about Hinata but, Kouga cares about her more then Naruto because he's just jealous. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the story I will try to update soon as possible BYE^_^!**


	21. Shock Therapy

**Title: Hinata In Wonderland **

**Characters: Kouga/Hinata **

**Disown: I disown Inuyasha & Naruto...sadly**

**Chapter 21: Shock Therapy**

Hinata stared at her captor as he asked the question, she locked eyes with him not saying a single word, because she does not want to expose their family secret. She would have to just focus on something else instead of her family right now, what about her friends there caught in the middle of this mess wishing she would have just accept the rejection and moved on with her life.

Another person life is a hanging by a thread it's Kouga's now she had make two choices to protect her family or to protec Kouga who will she choose because she is in a dilemma right now but, she does not want anyone to get hurt in the process

As she was being distracted Bankotsu leaned forward as he locked eyes with the lavender beauty as she looked away from him but, she had to look at him or else he was going to be extremely upset and, from his brutal strength she does not want that to happen, Hinata stared at him while he was smirking in delight wanting to know the answer.

"So, tell me princess how did you get so powerful?" Bankotsu asked

"I won't tell you" Hinata protested

"Really, you won't tell me" Bankotsu said with a smirk

An evil cruel smirk was planted on his face, Hinata wanted to know what was he smirking for and what was he going to do with her. Hinata moved away from him, the chains started to rattle when she felt a painful shock throughout her body as she cried out it felt like a thousand needles pierced through her body it was terrible the worst thing she ever felt in her life.

"What did...you do" Hinata screamed

"Just a little shock therapy, now answer the question" Bankotsu replied

Hinata shook her head when she felt another intense pain as she screamed in terrible agony. He loved watching her suffer just to protect what was really important to her which is extremely pitiful to get herself killed over this, she must really care to keep this secret safe but, he was going to get it out of her even if it means begging her to submission.

She took a deep breath as she was trying to not to let the pain submit to his will because that is what he wants her to do fall to her knees, and give in which is what she does not plan to do but, fight against it. _I must remain strong for ...ahhhhh_, Hinata felt the pain of being shocked as she was trying to rip the chains off finally she was able to give in.

"I will...tell...you" Hinata pants

"Good girl, I knew you would understand" Bankotsu said with a smile

"I'm not from here, I come from a different place" Hinata said quietly.

"And where could I find this place" Bankotsu said curiously

Hinata did not want to say anymore because she knew it was going to put everyone in danger, her friends family even the people who loves her dearly. Hinata felt ashamed at what she was doing betraying her own country her homeland it made her want to cry at what she was doing.

"I can't...ahhhhh..stop it" Hinata screamed

"If will tell me...then I will stop" Bankotsu spoken

"Kohakgure, that is where I'm from it's fire country" Hinata answered

"That was all you had to say, now was that so hard, hmmmm" Bankotsu asked

"No, I just betrayed the people I love" Hinata said silently

"Well, isn't that what you're suppose to do" Bankotsu said

"No, I would never do that!" Hinata growled out

"How touching, still caring about the ones you love" Bankotsu teased

Hinata stares at Bankotsu as tears came down her cheeks, Bankotsu smirked cruel smile knowing that crying does mean a damn thing to him but, instead it just makes things more fun for him because now he knows her weak spot which is her family and friends.

Bankotsu wanted to know another questioned she had avoid to answer wondering will, she be able to answer which was his cue to question her even further wondering was she going to be able to handle it.

"Yes, I do I'm a shinobi that's what I live for" Hinata answered

"A shinobi, but still how did you become so powerful" Bankotsu asked

Hinata's eyes widen when he said those words, she promised not to tell anyone about her family secret, not even Kouga who just only know the just of it. Hinata gripped the chains as she promised to never tell anyone because it was her oath to her clan.

She was going to have to in order for Kouga to stay alive or her blood was going to stain her hands. When she shook her head and felt another painful shock that rippled through her body like a tidal wave as she let out a loud scream.

"I will never tell...ahhhhhh" Hinata screamed

"Tell me or its going to get worse" Bankotsu spoken

"No...STOP IT THAT HURTS!" Hinata screamed

"Tell me" Bankotsu demanded

"It's a special technique family specializes in it's called the gentle fist" Hinata breathed out.

Hinata slumped over as she felt the after effects from the shock, Bankotsu smirked as he watch the girl cry out helplessly. Bankotsu knew that Hinata was too weak that she would submit to him just any given moment.

Bankotsu walked away from her as he found out little information about her even though, it was small step but maybe Naraku knows of this power that was unknown to him.

"Maybe Naraku knows" Bankotsu thought

**A/N: Yes I finished here I used my tablet now I can work on it yay, anyway I was going to tell you pretty soon I'm going to write a new story. It's with Hinata but,I will give you the details later. If anyone wants to take this story for the adoption just let me know, anyway I hope you enjoyed it.! BYE ^_^**


	22. Meeting Naraku

**Title: Hinata in Wonderland**

**Characters: Kouga and Hinata **

**Disown: Naruto and Inuyasha**

**Chapter 22: Meeting Naraku**

Hinata stood in darkness in complete silence as she noticed that she was chained to the wall with limit movements, she could escape but, how as she looked around there must be a trap door around here somewhere because she read it in the history books about castles having a trap doors even in the cells for the prisoners to escape.

First before she thinking of a way to escape, however she must find a way to outsmart them so, she would not get caught before she gets punished even worse she could get raped by Bankotsu if only she fights back, Hinata sighed reflecting on the damage she has done it made her sad, she could care less because they treated her like a doormat.

Some how this was all her fault blaming herself, if only she didn't ran away or ended up in the first place this would never happened instead, she could have accepted the rejection and moved on with her life but, she wouldn't have met Kouga in the first place who treated her like a real person,and taught her to stand up for herself.

Hinata sighed when she thought of Kouga's name it made her smile just thinking about the whole thing, her true love and first kiss that was stolen by him when his lips touched hers it was truly heaven like she was on cloud nine but, she was afraid at first made her mind wonder why did he do it then she realized it was out of love.

It was something she will never forget when Kouga stole her first kiss Hinata will cherish that blissful moment forever well at least it will keep her hopes up never to give up. Hinata leaned against the cell wall as she closed her eyes and held her chest, imaging Kouga was right next to her holding her tight kissing and caressing her skin whispering sweet nothings in her ear pecking her on the lips, how much she misses Kouga.

It was truly heaven and blissful, falling in love with Kouga was the best decision ever to be honest she never felt like a princess a beautiful one at that matter picking her up swinging her high, she just hoped and prayed Naruto will do anything crazy knowing him he will and Neji hopefully he won't be overprotective about the whole situation.

Knowing her cousin it's a high chance he was going to be like that, for one thing he thinks that he will not be good enough if only Hinata is happy then he will be happy for her sake. As for Naruto he was angry about the whole thing, well that is if he didn't reject her this wouldn't have happened actually she is happy that Naruto did that because she fell in love with stopped daydreaming when she heard the door click open from her cell, she turned her head and noticed it was one of them bringing her tray of food watching his every moment.

"Not so tough now are you" Jakotsu spoken

"Hmm" Hinata grunted

"You truly are a pretty girl" Jakotsu said

"Go to hell, when Kouga-kun, gets here I hope he kills you nice and slow" Hinata said with a grin.

"Such feisty words coming from a bi-" Jakotsu said

"Enough, leave the prisoner alone" Bankotsu growled

"Awe, but we were just having a little fun" Jakotsu giggled

"Fine" Bankotsu growled

"I won't hurt the precious little doll, now would I hmmmm" Jakotsu pouted

"Of course not because I would have killed you" Bankotsu answered

"No, you wouldn't"Jakotsu said

Whilethose two were talking Hinata grabbed the knife and hid it underneath the bed, just for a defense mechanism in case if Bankotsu does come on to her so, she could find a escape route well, she can use her bakyugan that is if she isn't too tired, meanwhile Hinata had continue to listen in on the conversation.

Hinata thought it was strange the interaction as priceless as she stared at a very bashful Bankotsu, then he got up and gave a wink then giggled Hinata eyes had widen he was not flirting with her but, with Bankotsu how funny was that while Bankotsu was getting angry while they were both having a shouting contest.

Hinata gave a soft giggle at the two boys who were having a shouting at each other Jakostu left because he wanted those to be alone with her. Hinata eyed the key that Bankotsu had tied to his sash, she knew that it was going to be risky but at least she could try it as she crawled on her knees so he couldn't hear her.

She snaked her hand to his sash suddenly, he grabbed her hand amazing how strong he is or how fast his reflexes were almost the quickest movement she has ever seen. He looked at her with a grin on his face Hinata was scared as she locked eyes with her captor.

"Were that bored you needed attention" Bankotsu said as he stepped closer.

"Not from you," Hinata growled

"Then, what were trying to do?" Bankotsu asked

"Nothing" Hinata said fearfully

"Hmm, I could sense fear in your eyes" Bankotsu noted

Hinata was scared that she pulled a move like that ever she had to find a way to escape or else he was going to something bad to her she could feel it in her bones, that something was going to happen. Hinata quickly took a step back she didn't want this to happen as his grip gotten even tighter, she fell backwards and now he was on top of her turning her head away.

Hinata had struggled to let go of his death grip as she was squirming away, while he was smirking the whole time wondering if he can keep himself under control staring at his beautiful prize possession, thinking to himself he should celebrate after all he does deserve it.

"No, get your hands off of me" Hinata shouted

"That's not the right word" Bankotsu said

"Let go, now!" Hinata yelled at him

"Why should I" Bankotsu spoken

"Please let me go!" Hinata yelled

He glanced at her for a moment that was when he heard footsteps approaching Hinata felt even more gruesome as there was a cold chill down her spine made her tense up as her eyes were frozen with fear as she felt a dark presence getting stronger almost choking her to death as her body grew numb paralyzed her.

Bankotsu let go over her as she slid down the wall cowering in fear she turned around as she noticed a man or whatever it was no human soul in their it was only evil spirits and demons locked away inside that body the man who deceive those around him.

Hinata was silent very watching his or her every move as he approached Bankotsu, this man was pure evil it was he was not pure at all it was filled with sin, lies and greed which makes his heart not pure. Hinata took a step back as she stared at the man who had smile underneath that mask.

Hinata listened to his voice carefully, it was deep and very monotone with a hint of charm in his voice but, you could tell sort of he was a trickster and a good one at that, Hinata stared in silence when he called Hinata a "princess" which he was referring to her.

"That is no way to treat a princess, Bankotsu" Naraku replied

"I'm sorry, it's just she needed to taught a lesson" Bankotsu answered

"Ah, so this is the girl who says she is from another world" Naraku observed .

"Of course her name is Hinata" Bankotsu answered

"What a beautiful name just like a sunflower" Naraku replied

"Thank you" Hinata uttered

"Your powers are quiet amazing" Naraku said

"How did you know about my abilities" Hinata questioned

"Because I have been watching you, since you were a little girl" Naraku spoken

"Why were you watching me?" Hinata asked

"Because, I see something in you just like your mother" Naraku noted

"My mother what does she have to do with this!" Hinata shouted

Hinata wanted to know why was she sent to this world, why was she here and how come he knew her mother wondering why did he even mentioned her. Her mother died when she was six years old a mysterious death and he knows what happened to her.

She was going to get answer from him wondering how did he knew her mother and how come she died was he the reason why her mother was dead, maybe that is why they spread rumors about her because she knew a mysterious man that would come to the compound talking to her then, her eyes widen and she stepped back.

"You figured it out" Naraku questioned with a smirk on his face

"You killed her, you murdered my mother !" Hinata screamed

"Of course, I did" Naraku said

Hinata eyes widen as tears flowed into her eyes trying to understand, what was going on that she was staring into the eyes of a murderer. She didn't want to cry it wasn't her fault that happened to her as she grew calm and Naraku had a smirk on his face watching her heart grew cold.

Meanwhile with the others

They stopped and camped for the night so, they can continue there journey to find Hinata Kouga didn't say anything he was extremely worried for Hinata he couldn't get the image out of his head hoping and praying she will be all right, she was a strong girl so, she could handle herself that is if Bankotsu doesn't do anything stupid.

Kouga had stared at the moon it reminded him of Hinata because of her pearl white eyes there was so beautiful, innocent and sweet, just like her. Kouga couldn't sleep the past couple of nights because he dreamed something bad was going to happen to her he just knows it , is there was nothing he could do to save her Kouga sighed and stared at the moon trying to get his mind off of her.

Naruto was up upset that Kouga would say something like that, Hinata wouldn't even dare date a boy like him, he was way out of league he stopped for a moment and thought about himself didn't he break Hinata's heart so, he should be happy for her because he knew that he fucked up big time, he stared at Kouga who was depressed about Hinata's capture.

"What is wrong with him?" Naruto asked

"You idiot he misses Hinata-chan" Inuyasha said

"What, all he's going do to is..."Naruto said

"What your jealous that Hinata is my woman" Kouga said with a smirk

"That's bullshit, Hinata-chan is not yours" Naruto growled in anger

"At least I care about her more than you!" Kouga shouted

"I care about her!" Naruto said

"No you don't!" Kouga yelled

"Why do you think she would care for somebody like you!" Naruto said

"Oh, this is not good" Kagome and Sakura said in fear

"Yeah, it's not" Sango said

"We should do something" Ino andTemari said trying to break it up

"No, I don't think so Naruto need to learn his lesson" Kiba explained l

"Well as long as he not fighting about Kagome then were okay" Inuyasha said watching those two screaming at each other.

"How sad it is there fighting over a really cute girl" Miroku said as he shook his head sadly

"Really Miroku, why would say something like that" Shippo asked

"..."

Everybody stared at the two boys who having a shouting contest with one another as they were both screaming at each other ready to rip each other throats out, it wasn't even funny, but this could turn deadly because Naruto has the Kyuubi sealed inside him and he could go into a violent rage killing everyone and everything in his path.

Kouga could careless because he just wanted Hinata back so, he could hold her and hug her smother her with love and kisses like any normal boyfriend would do. The reason why he loves her so much was because she taught him to be more human-like showed him kindness and compassion also they became more than just friends that was his mate.

It was no point in fighting anymore, he was growing tired and restless because he misses her so much, and it hurts because he loves her knowing what kind of hell she is going through but, he must remain strong for her sake, Kouga looked at the bloodstained bandanna it was a reminder who he was fighting for and it was Hinata. Kouga sighed until, he caught and unfamiliar scent actually they were three that was foreign one he knew very well.

Kouga sat on a boulder trying to keep his distance that was when he spotted three boys he has never seen before in his life time, were probably ninjas just like Hinata, then he saw Sessoharmu but Rin or Jaken wasn't with him probably with lady kakade.

"Naruto-kun, do you have to be so loud" Neji growled

"Dobe, why are are you even yelling" Sasuke said

"Your screams could be heard miles away" Sai said

"Hey, I'm not that loud" Naruto growled

"Your worst then Ino and Sakura" Sasuke said as he cover his ears

"Hey, were not that loud" Ino and Sakura yelled

"..."

While the others stood in complete silence wondering where on earth who where these people and they didn't seem to be a threat so, they must be Hinata's friends because they sense no threat from them as they stood in complete silence it was like looking at mirror because they both had pale lavender eyes they could pass for twins, while the other looked like brothers they stared in silence.

Kouga looked at them for a moment wanted to know an answer knowing him, he was always suspicious of newcomers while Sango and kagome also miroku were taking a friendly approach so, they obviously know Naruto because they knew his name.

Kouga had to be careful because he doesn't know if there a spy or not while Neji was eyeing the others suspiciously especially Kouga who had Hinata's bloodstained headband he wanted to know what happened and why does he have it, she was suppose to keep it on at all times what else happened to her is she dead or alive it made him worry what else happened when he was gone the boys stared at the male that approached them.

"Who are you?" Kouga asked

"Sasuke" Sasuke said

"Sai" sai said

"Neji, I'm Hinata's cousin" Neji spoken

"Hmm" Kouga said quietly

"How did you get here?" Sango questioned

"What happened?" Kagome asked

"We fell down the well and got lost" Sasuke explains

"We were traveling with Sessoharmu" Sai explained

"My brother?!" Inuyasha said in shock

"Who is th...oh my god" the girls squealed

Inuyasha rolled his eyes when Sessoharmu was hiding in the shadows being quiet as usual they were quiet shock that was his brother they were totally different personality wise he was more like Itachi while Inuyasha was like Naruto sort of. While Neji being very observant like usual he noticed someone was missing it was Hinata he wasn't stupid he knew something bad happened to her then, he asked a question which everyone didn't have time to prepare for.

"Where is Hinata?" Neji questioned

"Hmm" Kiba and Naruto said with fear

"Well funny story" Ino said with chuckle

"Yeah, it is" Sakura said nervously

"Where is Hinata-chan, what happened to her" Neji demanded

"Um, how do I explain this" Temari spoken

"Just tell us is she all right" sai asked

"Is she hurt" Sasuke asked

"No, she was captured by Bankotsu, and um something else too" Kiba explained

"What, how did she get captured?" Neji asked

"Um, who is Bankotsu and why did he capture Hinata-chan?" Sai asked

"How did this happen anyway?" Sasuke asked

"Look I'm not pointing the finger but, it was that thing's fault" Naruto pointed at Kouga

"You bastard don't put this on me furface!" Kouga growled

"You mangy mutt!" Naruto yelled

"It's not my problem Hinata choose me over you any day" Kouga said with a smirk

"Shut up, why would she do that anyway" Naruto said

"Because I stole her first kiss" Kouga confessed

"Wait, you kissed my cousin! " Neji baffled

"Huh, you kissed Hinata-chan" Sai and Sasuke said in confusion

Everyone stood in silence Neji couldn't believe what he was hearing right now his cousin was kissed by a demon no wait a youkai, what is her father going to say the elders he knows how protective they are about her accept Hiashi who could care less about her, but he still loves his daughter, he isn't going to show it.

While Sai and Sasuke looked at those two then after things had settled down they explained what happened from the Band Of Seven to her getting hurt nd taken to the Wolves Den. While Naruto was angry but, he wanted to choke the hell out of Kouga but, he was going to save it for later because they had to continue there journey to find Hinata.


End file.
